Todas Las Estrellas
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.
1. Prólogo

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: Respira-Luis Fonsi.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Las estrellas son lo más hermoso que nunca ha existido en esta tierra. Su luz, su libertad, su belleza.

Bella Swan veía las estrellas cada noche, anhelando ser un día parte de ellas. Ser libre como ellas, ser hermosa, ser única. Ella era una chica soñadora, hermosa pero sin ella saberlo o querer admitirlo, con un corazón noble y como pocas de muchas.

Su corazón latía débilmente al ver el cielo nocturno, al ver el brillo de sus eternas amigas.

—Yo sé que algún día seré igual de hermosa como ustedes, amigas —susurró al viento. El aire frío y húmedo que entraba como ventisca le hacía estremecer. Ella se enfundó a sí misma en el suéter de punto de lana color mármol largo, encogiendo más las piernas y dejando recargar la barbilla en sus rodillas. El alfeizar de su ventana era lo suficientemente largo como para que ella se pudiera sentar e inclusive acostar.

Era algo que sus papás habían diseñado en su cuarto. Era especial para ella.

Miró a la noche oscura, al bosque, y se le antojó eterno querer irse corriendo al centro mismo de él y huir de todos y de todo.

Ella no quería creer su realidad. Las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas más que nunca. Su piel de marfil brillaba a la luz de la luna, su cabello rojizo castaño estaba agarrado en lo alto de su cabeza en un moño descuidado.

— ¿Bella? —llamó su mamá a la puerta de madera. Bella volvió la cabeza y la vio asomándose levemente—. Amor, ven a cenar. No has comido nada en todo el día.

—No tengo hambre realmente, mami.

—Debes comer, cariño. El doctor…—un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar a Renée Swan, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y alborotado, sus ojos azules lacrimosos.

—Lo sé, ma— sonrió débilmente Bella, volviendo a caerse de su nube. Con un suspiro salto del alfeizar y camino lentamente hacia ella. Sus gráciles pasos de bailarina, resultados de tantos años de ballet, hicieron sonreír a Renée—. Vamos a cenar. Papá debe estar desesperado.

—Hambriento, querrás decir—bromeó Renée, tomando a s hija del brazo y caminando juntas hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Famélico, diría yo! —se oyó el grito de su padre desde la cocina. Las dos mujeres rieron.

—Hola, papá—murmuró suavemente Bella, sonriendo a su padre y dándole un beso en la frente. Charlie Swan le sonrió a su niña querida y le guiñó un ojo, pícaro. Le dio a su mujer una mirada ardiente, haciéndola sonrojar y a Bella hacer ruiditos extraños—. Por favor, prudencia.

—Ella no vive aquí, amor.

— ¡Papá!

—Okey—Charlie alzó las manos en rendición, sonriendo.

Bella se sintió agradecida con sus padres. Ellos siempre la habían hecho feliz, ya sea con su amor o con sus acciones. Ahora más que nunca, ellos intentaban darle a su hija una vida normal. O lo que podía quedarle de vida.

Renée pareció leerle la mente, ya que la miró reprobatoriamente y le hizo un amago de sonrisa, dándole a entender que sonriera. Ella lo hizo. Más para complacer a su madre que en verdad sentirlo.

A pesar de no tener hambre, Bella comió por obligación. Ahora tendría que tener una dieta balanceada…

Sus padres hablaban de todo un poco, sin detenerse en nada en específico. Ellos tenían que ser fuerte por su única hija, a pesar de que el dolor los matara lentamente.

—Mamita, ya no puedo más—se quejó Bella, dejando casi la mitad de su plato a un lado.

—Pero, bebé…—empezó Renée, pero Charlie la calló.

—Estás cansada—afirmó él. Bella asintió. Había sido un día de grandes emociones—. Ve a dormir, cariño. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Ella asintió, levantándose con algo de lentitud y despidiéndose de sus padres con un beso. Subió las escaleras cansinamente y sus padres esperaron a escuchar su puerta cerrarse para desmoronarse.

Renée dejó salir las lágrimas poco a poco, sollozando quedamente. Charlie se levantó y abrazó a su mujer por los hombros, ella descansó la cabeza en su pecho, llorando.

—Todo estará bien, amor—decía Charlie, consolando a su mujer.

Pero los dos sabían que no todo estaría bien… No volvería nada a estar bien de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola, hermosas. Bueno, sí. Nueva historia. Pero es algo que necesitaba hablar, que necesitaba escribir.**

**Ojala les guste & les advierto de una vez. Lloraran. Ustedes saben cómo soy :) bueno, ammm, en realidad, este fic es para una personita muy especial, que he tenido el gran placer de conocer, de tratar & de qe sea mi hermana. Sí, es para ti mi Sara, agente H.**

**A un año de conocernos, has sido alguien importante en mi vida y yo necesitaba demostrártelo de alguna forma. & esta es mi manera de hacerlo :D Te amo, Agente H. Ojala qe te guste!**

**& tb es un regalo para mi mather, Aryam Shields Masen. ¡Feliz Cumple, mamá! Es una manera de agradecerte todo lo que me has apoyado desde qe te conozco. Mil millones de gracias.**

**Ahora sí, gente. Será un mini-fic, de diez caps. Tal vez más, tal vez menos. Será cortito, porque... Bueno :) Ya sabrán. Ojala me acompañen en esta locura & espero actualizar diario o cada tres o dos días. Por ahora, mis demás fics tomaran un descanso, en lo que yo acomodo algunas cositas. No se preocupen, pronto volveré.**

**Las amo demasiado, mis ángeles.**

**Besos enormes!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	2. Desmayo

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: So Cold- Ben Cocks.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Desmayo".**

**_Un año después…_**

— ¡Buenos días, clase!

—Buenos días, maestra.

La señorita Cope dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, sonriente ante sus alumnos. Ella era la única maestra que lograba controlar a todos sus alumnos, que la respetaban todos y cada uno de ellos. La señorita Cope era una mujer de mediana edad, muy hermosa, de cabellos castaños claro y ojos verdes, con unas gafas negras enmarcando su cara.

A pesar de enseñar Literatura, hacia que se mostrara interesante para todos, inclusive hasta para los que no leían tanto o les valía este tipo de materias.

Bella Swan veía a la maestra con una mirada lejana, como venía haciéndolo desde hace un año. Su hermoso cabello rojizo castaño ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros. Más corto cada vez.

No respondió al saludo. No tenía más fuerzas para eso. Estaba en la escuela porque era su obligación, no porque realmente quisiera. Estaba cansada, quería dormir y no quería hacer nada más. Pero sus papás la animaban a hacer su vida como siempre había sido, darle un poco de normalidad.

Su mejor amiga, Alice, estaba a su lado, enviándose mensajes de texto con su novio. A pesar de estar en la misma sala, en diferentes lugares.

—Alice, deja eso ya—susurró Bella cansinamente. La pelinegra le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con un suspiro dejó su celular.

—Lo siento. Ayer estuvimos hablando de NY. Haremos la solicitud para Columbia. Estoy segura que nos aceptaran, los dos somos buenos estudiantes, por no decir de los mejores, tenemos calificaciones casi perfectas, él está en Futbol y yo en artes, perfecto, ¿no?

—Claro… Perfecto—Bella suspiró, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella los cerró un momento, sin querer llorar. Al abrirlos, se encontró con unos verdes mirándola fijamente.

Ella frunció el ceño ante Edward Cullen y miró a otro lado.

Alice siguió hablando en voz baja mientras la señorita Cope empezaba a pasar lista, Bella no le prestó atención a ninguna de las dos. Cuando ella mencionó a John Stiller, Bella alzó automáticamente su mano, justo cuando la maestra la mencionaba. Alice le miró con envidia, su mejor amiga podía perderse en cualquier momento y alzar la mano en el momento perfecto en que pasaban lista.

Ojala ella pudiera hacer eso sin que Bella misma le estuviera pellizcando disimuladamente en la pierna. Alice vio con tristeza como Bella estaba cada día más pálida y ella no sabía el porqué. Bella no decía nada, ni siquiera hablaba como antes con ella. Es como si la Bella que Alice conocía desde pañales, hubiera… Muerto.

Y ella estaba aterrada de no poder salvarla.

.

.

.

—Bella, llevas todo el día en la luna, ¿pasa algo hoy? —Alice no lo soportó más, viendo a su amiga mientras estaban en el almuerzo. El día era soleado, raro en Forks, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eran mediados de Octubre. Las chicas habían llevado sus charolas de comida a los jardines, sentándose en las bancas compartidas.

— ¿Mande? —la castaña miró a Alice, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. Alice bufó, fulminando con la mirada a Bella.

—Tía, te llevo hablando más de medio almuerzo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Bella miró a su amiga fijamente a los ojos, queriendo decirle pero sin saber cómo. Al final, negó con la cabeza, viendo a otro lado. Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con la figura de Edward, caminando despreocupada entre los jardines con Jasper a su lado.

Ella aún no podía creer que Edward y Jasper fueran mejores amigos, teniendo en cuenta que Jasper era de los mejores estudiantes y Edward era un jodido imbécil. Alice había intentando juntarlos cuando ella llevaba unos meses con Jasper, pero no se logró.

Edward nunca llegó a la cita y al día siguiente ni siquiera fue a la escuela. A la semana siguiente, él fue a pedirle disculpas a Bella por el plantón, y de paso pedirle el examen de física. Bella le miró con rencor y lo ignoró.

Habían pasado tres años de eso y ella aún no soportaba la presencia de Edward Cullen a su alrededor.

—No me pasa nada, Alice—dijo finalmente Bella, sonriéndole falsamente.

La chica no le creyó, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento, concentrándose en su comida. Al poco rato volvió a hablarle a su amiga de todo un poco. Bella se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos. Quería dormir. Pero no podía. El estúpido insomnio la estaba matando.

Alice dejó de intentar hablarle, dejó de mirarla y se limitó a comer. Estaba enojada. Bella la ignoraba cada día más, como si se alejara de ella. Ella tenía miedo de que su mejor amiga quisiera dejar de ser su amiga.

Al final del almuerzo, Bella se despidió de Alice vagamente, sin darse cuenta que la chica pelinegra estaba con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue peor para Bella, estaba jodidamente cansada, no daba lo mejor de sí en clases y Alice le había dejado de hablar también.

Al entrar en su clase de Artes, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con Edward, justo antes de llegar a su lugar.

—Oh, mierda—dejó salir Bella, al ver sus cosas caerse de sus brazos y desparramarse cruelmente en el piso. Se quedó unos segundos viéndolos, como deseando que se juntaran solos.

Con un suspiro, y un gran esfuerzo, se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a recogerlos lentamente. Pero unas manos níveas los recogieron más deprisa, Bella se quedó congelada, viendo al frente y encontrándose a Edward agachado, sonriéndole con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento—le dijo el chico, ayudándola a levantarse y tendiéndole su carpeta—. No te vi.

—No, lo siento yo—se escuchó decir Bella, agarrando su carpeta—, estaba en otro mundo y no me di cuenta…

—Bueno, fue culpa de los dos, entonces.

—Sí, claro.

Edward le sonrió animadamente y ella le dio una débil sonrisa. La sonrisa de Edward desapareció y una preocupación clara asomó entre sus rasgos hermosos.

—Eh, Bella… ¿Estás bien? No te ves bien.

—Sí, estoy bien—susurró la chica—. Gracias por ayudarme.

Con prisa bajó la cabeza y se fue a su lugar, sin volver a ver a Edward. Él también tomó asiento, justo antes de que el profesor Johns entrara al aula.

— ¡Hola, gente! Bien, tenemos trabajo que terminar, ¿no? —saludó el profesor. Los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron sus pinceles, empezando con el dibujo—. Iré llamándolos para que me entreguen sus tareas.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar a Edward de reojo, él estaba dibujando en el lienzo con un lápiz carboncillo. No con pintura.

Frunció el ceño. Volvió la vista a lo suyo y no notó que Edward la miraba preocupado, atento a ella. Bella sumergió el pincel en la pintura azul y comenzó a dibujar lo que su mente le decía. Nunca había sido muy buena, pero le tranquilizaba. El ballet era su vida, lo que ella creía que podría triunfar. Pero desde hace un año que ya no iba.

Ella empezó a tararear.

Ella fue con el profesor cuando la llamó, le entregó su proyecto con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a regresar a su taburete, volviendo a pintar.

—Edward, por favor, dime que trajiste el proyecto o al menos el reporte de él—habló el profesor Johns en voz alta y clara, con un poco de hastió. Algunos alumnos dejaron de hacer su trabajo y miraron a Edward.

—Mmm, no —canturreó Edward, echando el cuerpo para atrás y admirando su trabajo en el lienzo, apoyado en el caballete.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

—Porque no le veo sentido a esto.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Sí—Edward volvió a usar su lápiz carboncillo y siguió trazando diseños en él—. No le veía sentido a hacer la tarea, usted sabe. ¿Para qué, si moriré algún día?

Unas risitas se escucharon en el aula, el mismo profesor ahogó una. Bella rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia del muchacho de cabellos cobres.

—Bueno, algún día, todos moriremos. Pero la tarea es esencial para tu desarrollo escolar.

—Sí, pero, ¿para qué me servirá mi desarrollo escolar, si no sé cuando moriré?

El profesor se quedó callado. Bella se tensó visiblemente y miró a Edward fijamente, como si él notara su mirada, la alzó hacia ella y le sonrió pícaramente. Los alumnos volvieron a reír al ver la incredulidad en los ojos del profesor.

—Edward, algún día morirás—volvió a repetir el profesor, empezando a verse algo enojado—. Pero mientras tanto, haz tus tareas. Si no reprobaras.

—Pero repruebo si no paso los exámenes. Y siempre soy de los mejores, profe.

La arrogancia de Edward era evidente. Los alumnos le chiflaron y algunos se burlaron, pero él sonreía también burlón. Bella frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a su lienzo.

El profesor movió su bigote blanco reprobatoriamente y miró a todos. Los alumnos volvieron a sus lienzos, algo sonrojados al ser cachados en la masa. Su mirada cayó en Bella y una sonrisa involuntaria surgió entre sus labios.

—Bien—dijo sencillamente el profesor—. Gente, les tengo su proyecto final. Ya saben, el que trabajaran ahora y después de las vacaciones de Navidad, hasta la graduación. Recuerden que es el último y el más importante, ya que ese proyecto decidirá si se gradúan o no.

Todos los chicos dejaron sus lienzos y miraron nerviosos al profesor. El haber tenido una pequeña pelea con Cullen cinco segundos antes, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Así que he decidió que será en parejas. Así no se tendrá tanta responsabilidad y se podrán apoyar uno al otro.

Gritos de alegría. Suspiros de alivio.

—Pero—la voz de Johns subió una octava y todos se quedaron callados—, _yo_ escogeré a las parejas.

Silencio total.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Edward, pero él sólo sonrió. Al pobre diablo que le tocara hacer el proyecto con él, seguro reprobaría y recursaría la materia. El profesor miraba a todos con una pequeña satisfacción. Bella ni siquiera miró a Edward. Ella era una buena estudiante.

Estaba segura que el profesor Johns no le iría a dejar con él.

Cuando él empezó a ver en su lista, todos estaban nerviosos. Cada pareja que decía, suspiraba de alivio al no estar con Cullen. Edward ni se inmutó, a él realmente le valía madres esto del proyecto.

A él no le preocupaba el hecho de graduarse o no. Le daba igual. Él sabía que estaba en un mundo donde nadie vivía hasta los 50, a menos que fueras alguien importante. El mundo era una mierda total, sin ninguna bondad. Él veía la muerte como un regalo.

Sabía que su vida no sería corta o larga, veía que todo en cualquier momento se podría ir a la mierda. No le importaba el hacer tareas o sacar sobresalientes en la escuela, él quería vivir día a día su vida, disfrutar, no preocuparse por cosas absurdas.

Pero al parecer, la mayoría de la gente no lo veía de esa manera… Veía el futuro, pero no disfrutaba el presente.

—Bella Swan—habló el profesor. Ella levantó la mirada, viéndolo con las cejas arqueadas—, con el señor Edward Cullen.

Silencio total de nuevo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los dos jóvenes. Una con enojo. El otro con incredulidad.

—Pero, profesor… —intentó hablar Bella.

—Ya dije—cortó el señor Johns, sonriendo suavemente—. Le tocará con el señor Cullen. Usted es mi mejor estudiante y estoy segura que hará cambiar de opinión al señor arrogante. Además, el señor Cullen debe aprender algo de responsabilidad.

Edward agrandó sus ojos y ni se atrevió a ver a Bella. Podía sentir el calor de su enojo hasta aquí.

—Profesor. Por favor, _deme _otro compañero. Reprobaré con él—señaló acusadoramente a Edward con un dedo—, como compañero. Por favor.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan. Decisión tomada. En la semana les diré de qué irá el proyecto. Ahora, vuelvan a sus trabajos.

Los chicos le dieron miradas de comprensión a Bella, Edward siguió trabajando en su lienzo. Sin verla. Bella estaba echando humo, totalmente encabronada. Con un bufido volvió a tomar su pincel pero ya no era suave a la hora de pintar. Estaba enojada. Y mucho.

_Maldita sea, yo quería que mi último año fuera tranquilo. Suficiente tengo con todo lo que me pasa como para que el arrogante de Cullen esté conmigo. Joder._

Bella no notó la mirada de Edward, viéndola fijamente.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, todavía estaba que echaba chispas. Alice se había ido a comer con Jasper y ella se había ido caminando por el bosque, pateando todo lo que había a su casa. A pesar de haber descargado parte de su furia en el bosque, todavía estaba enojada.

—Hola, amor —saludó su madre desde la cocina. Bella respiró hondamente y dejó el enojo atrás—. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Bien, mamá—Bella dejó sus cosas en la sala, soltándolas con un golpe sordo y marcho hacia la cocina. Tomó una manzana del bol de fruta que estaba en medio de la mesa y se sentó en el taburete, enfrente de la isla que separaba la cocina del comedor—. Pero algo cansada, ya sabes…

Bella le dio una mordida suave a la manzana y masticó en silencio.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó tentativamente Renée, viendo el enojo de su hija.

La chica casi avienta la manzana por la ventana, la agarró con fuerza y respiró hondamente.

—Sí. El profesor Johns nos ha dado el proyecto final.

—Eso es bueno.

—Ajá, será en parejas y, adivina quién será mi flamante compañero.

—Por tu tono no auguro nada bueno—comentó Renée, agachándose para sacar la lasaña del horno.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —explotó Bella, golpeando la mesa con la manzana. Renée alzó levemente la cabeza y la volvió a bajar—. Ese tonto que nunca hace tareas. Me dejará el trabajo a mí, o sea que será como si yo sola hubiera hecho el estúpido proyecto. Dios mío, mejor me hubieran puesto con Jessica.

Renée se levantó con la charola y la dejó en la isla, Bella olió el delicioso aroma de la carne con tomate y se le hizo la boca agua. Renée se quitó los guantes de cocina y se puso en jarras, viendo a Bella con la cabeza inclinada.

—Creo, Bella, que es mejor Edward que Jessica. Al menos él intentará hacerlo…

— ¿Cómo sabes, mamá? Él nunca hace tareas.

—Porque tú misma me has dicho que él sólo hace las tareas grandes. Ya sabes, proyectos finales… Exámenes.

—Pero se supone que los dos debemos trabajar juntos. Edward se pasa toda su tarde haciendo quien sabe qué. Seguramente se droga o se pasa toda la tarde bebiendo. Como un vago.

—Hey, los vagos no son tan malos—bromeó su mamá, dándose la vuelta y empezando a hacer la ensalada.

—Tienes razón…

Bella volvió a tomar su manzana, volviendo a morderla. Al tragarla, su estómago se revolvió, haciéndola ponerse un poco verde. De repente, el delicioso olor de la carne le revolvió más las tripas.

Echó a correr al baño más cercano, apenas alcanzando a vomitar en el váter. Renée corrió detrás de ella, agarrando su cabello y acariciando suavemente su espalda.

—Ya, bebé, ya—murmuró su madre. Bella vomitó todo lo que había comido desde ayer hasta hoy en la tarde, llorando un poco por el esfuerzo.

Cuando las arcadas terminaron, Bella hipó un poco, con esfuerzo se frotó los ojos y respiró hondamente. Se dejó caer contra la baldosa, pálida como la cal y con una capa de sudor frío en el cuerpo, bajó la manejilla, y escuchó como el agua se llevaba todo.

Renée se levantó y mojó un trapo con agua fría, se lo pasó a su hija por el rostro, los labios, tratando de refrescarla.

—Ya, bebé…

—Se me hacía raro que ayer no hubiera vomitado—intentó bromear Bella, cerrando los ojos—. El doctor nos advirtió de esto.

—Lo sé, hija. Pero como también él dijo, no siempre vas a vomitar. Por eso el tratamiento de las pastillas.

—Las pastillas intentarán ahogarme un poco las molestias, pero lo demás no.

Renée no dijo nada más. A pesar de haber pasado un año desde que les dijeron que Bella tenía esa enfermedad, no podían salir de su shock.

—Estaré bien, mamá—mintió Bella. Como venía haciendo desde hace un año.

Renée miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y quiso creerle.

.

.

.

Bella se fue a dormir temprano. No tenía ganas de nada, aunque la lasaña olía delicioso, su estómago no podría soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, se hizo bolita en su cama e intentó no llorar.

Esa noche fue la más larga y pesada del año. Había vuelto a empezar el tratamiento que hace cinco años creyó ya no volver a hacer.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ella estaba decidida a decirle al profesor Johns que _no_ estaba dispuesta a ser compañera de Edward Cullen. Que prefería reprobar que estar con él.

Pero el profesor Johns no le dio tiempo de hablar con él, les fue dando a todos sus proyectos finales, sonriéndoles con malicia. Edward se había sentado cerca de ella, "para ir conociendo a su hermosa compañera", según. Pero Bella tenía cierta sospecha de que él se estaba burlando de ella.

—Edward, Bella, les tocará hacer una investigación de arte moderno desde el siglo XIV al XXI. Harán dos cuadros, cada quien. Uno de ellos será de lo que les dejó está investigación y el segundo deberá representarlos. Deberá hablar por ustedes. También necesitaré un ensayo cada dos meses, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, señor profesor—sonrió Edward, Bella frunció los labios y al abrir la boca, su vista se nublo.

_Oh, no_…

—No se burle, señor Cullen—le advirtió Johns—. Y _quiero_ que trabaje, nada de peros o de escusas pobres de sus cuestiones de mortalidad. Trabajará con la señorita Swan, _sin_ dejarle todo el trabajo a ella, ayudándole también como un buen compañero, ¿entendido?

Edward dejó de sonreír y asintió seriamente. Johns sonrió complacido y se giro a escribir en la pizarra. Bella estaba demasiado mareada, frente a sus ojos unas estrellas y puntos negros le impedían ver, se intentó apoyar en el taburete.

— ¿Bella? —susurró Edward, inclinándose hacia ella. Bella gimió y se dejó caer al suelo—. ¡Bella!

Edward saltó de su lugar, agarrándola en sus brazos antes de que ella se golpeara. Johns llegó con ellos y miró sorprendido a sus alumnos.

—Llévala a enfermería, Edward. Ahora.

* * *

**Uy, se desmayó… Okey, sí, ahorita no están llorando, jajaja, aún :P**

**Bueeeeno, Sara, amore mío, espero que te esté gustando el fic :3 Es con todo el corazón, you know. Te amo mucho, cariñito mío. Mamá, espero qe hayas pasado un bello cumple. ¡Te amo también!**

**Gracias, peqeñas, por sus palabras dulces & sus RR, por sus Alerts, Favs & todo el apoyo qe me están dando. Las amo enormemente. Ahora, después de terminar con Hush, Hush, me iré a disfrutar de mi trauma emocional tirada en mi cama llorando como tonta :'( *SE ACEPTAN PALABRAS DE APOYO!***

**Besos.**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	3. Amigos

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: Princess of China- Coldplay ft Rihanna (versión acústica).  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Amigos".**

La camilla era blanda. Cómoda, hasta cierto punto. Pero incómoda también, era fría y olía a plástico y a cuero. Bella frunció la nariz al sentir el olor y suspiró, abriendo los ojos y viendo el techo incoloro.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? —Edward Cullen se inclinó sobre ella, apareciendo en su campo de visión.

— ¿Edward? —murmuró ella, confundida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te desmayaste y te traje a la enfermería. Llevas media hora desmayada. Ya me estaba preocupando seriamente.

Bella frunció el ceño ante Edward, abiertamente molesta. Si de por sí era molesto desmayarse, era aún más despertarse y ver el rostro hermoso de Edward, ella no sabía si él se estaba burlando o estaba hablando en serio.

Era un maldito dolor de culo para Bella.

—Oh, vaya, es un maldito alivio que sepas que estoy viva—gruñó Bella, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

—En serio, Bella. Me preocupaste.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio directamente a Edward, tratando de ver a través de él, pero era imposible. Si había una cosa que sabía bien de Edward Cullen, era que a veces parecía no tener emociones. Se sabía controlar perfectamente, cosa que Bella envidiaba. Ella deseaba a veces poder volverse una hoja en blanco, sin sentir ni demostrar.

La mirada de Edward no la dejó y ella se incomodó. Tenía los más hermosos ojos verdes que nunca hubiera visto, tan intensos y profundos…

—Okey, te creeré—ella miró a otro lado, rompiendo la conexión con Edward y sonrojándose.

—Bueno, al menos hice que un poco de color regresara a tu rostro.

Bella volvió sus ojos unas rendijas peligrosas antes de levantarse lentamente, apoyándose en sus codos primero. Edward se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda baja, ayudándola. En cuanto sus pieles se tocaron, a pesar de la camisa de tirantes y el suéter cerrado largo tipo camisón que Bella tenía, se sintió una descarga eléctrica fuerte, Edward saltó ligeramente y Bella se quedó estática.

—Vaya—se burló Edward, riéndose nerviosamente—, ahora hasta toques me das, Swan. ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme?

— ¡Ya quisieras, Cullen! —Bella se deshizo de su toque en cuanto pudo pararse, acomodándose la delgada bufanda blanca de tela tejida que tenía alrededor del cuello.

La mirada de Edward fue a sus piernas torneadas, envueltas en unos vaqueros ajustados y sus botines de suelo cafés, del mismo color del suéter.

Bella volvió a tambalearse al querer dar un paso hacia la salida, Edward la tomó de la cintura, preocupado inmediatamente. Bella bajó la cabeza y tomó aire fuertemente, intentando no pensar en nada y olvidar las nauseas que empezó a sentir su estómago revolver.

— ¿Bella? —oyó lejanamente a Edward llamarla—. ¿Estás bien?

—No—susurró ella, antes de correr al pequeño baño que había en el cuarto de enfermería. Apenas llegó al váter, vomitó todo lo que había desayunado y un poco más. Dio gracias a los Dioses que decidió agarrarse el cabello en un moño descuidado. Sintió unas manos acariciarla consoladoramente en la espalda y se sorprendió al escuchar a Edward tratar de tranquilizarla con sus palabras.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —escuchó a la enfermera exclamar. Una puerta se cerró levemente y la voz de la enfermera se escuchó más cerca—. Bella, querida, ¿estás bien? Oh, Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

—No sé, señora Doppenger, Bella se levantó de la camilla y corrió al baño…

—Estoy bien—jadeó Bella, descansado la frente en el dorso de su mano, intentando recobrar el aliento—. Sólo… Fue algo que me hizo mal, estoy bien.

Edward la volvió a ayudar a levantarse y llevarla al lavabo, a enjuagarse la boca. Respiró hondamente de nuevo y lo dejó salir en breves bocanadas.

— ¿De verdad estás bien? —le susurró Edward, Bella se sorprendió aún más de que él estuviera aún con ella ahí. Después de su… accidente.

—Sí…—jadeó—. Sí, gracias, Edward.

—Bella, querida—la enfermera Doppenger se acercó a ella, tomándola del codo y llevándola nuevamente a la camilla. Habló en voz tan baja que Edward no puedo escucharla—. ¿Es por el tratamiento, cariño?

Bella asintió. Por cuestiones médicas, todos sus profesores y las enfermeras sabían de su condición. Había veces en que la enfermera tuvo que sacarla de clases por los efectos secundarios del tratamiento o darle pases extras para llegar tarde, teniendo en cuenta la salud de Bella. A pesar de que ella faltaba tanto a clases, tenía un promedio perfecto.

Bella tenía la leve esperanza de que su enfermedad desaparecería, como le venían diciendo desde hace años, y ella podría hacer su vida normal, disfrutando de su Universidad ya que el bachillerato estaba siendo una mierda.

—Okey, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o quieres que mande llamar a tus padres?

—No—ella se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, cerrando los ojos—. Tengo examen de cálculo después del almuerzo, el segundo periodo. Sencillamente déjeme respirar aquí unos momentos y regresaré a clases, ¿vale, Sophie?

—Claro, cariño. Avisaré a tus profesores. Pero nada más harás el examen y te regresas de inmediato a tu casa.

—No traigo coche, Sophie. ¿Recuerdas? Mis padres me traen y llevan.

—Yo la llevaré—se ofreció Edward, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared—. Yo ya no tengo clases después de Física. El señor Andrew sigue de viaje y tenía hoy dos periodos finales con él. Física la tengo a la misma hora que Bella tiene Cálculo.

—No—se apresuró a decir Bella, abriendo los ojos y viendo a Edward, movió su mirada a otro lugar al encontrarse con sus verdes ojos—. Quiero decir, no quiero ser una molestia…

—No lo eres. Además, eres mi compañera de proyecto, ¿no? Será mejor que nos vayamos sintiendo cómodos uno con el otro.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero antes de hablar, Sophie palmeó y sonrió.

—Sí, es perfecto, Bella, cariño. Estarás bien. Edward es un buen muchacho.

Bella bufó, totalmente en desacuerdo, pero se guardo sus comentarios.

.

.

.

—Supongo que estás bien…—comentó Edward, caminando con ella en el pasillo, todos estaban en clases. Faltaban algunos minutos para que tocara y empezará el segundo periodo después del almuerzo.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo Bella secamente.

—Me alegro…

Caminaron nuevamente juntos en silencio, Bella se aferraba a su carpeta y miraba al suelo, su mochila descansaba ligeramente en su hombro. Quería ir a su taquilla para recoger los libros faltantes del día e irse a su casa a descansar. Con Edward. A regañadientes.

—Bella—Edward tentó el camino, viéndola entre sus pestañas, caminaba con las manos en el bolsillo y se veía jodidamente despreocupado—, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ella bajó la mirada, sin querer decirle. Pero en realidad, _quería_ decirle. A pesar de ser un idiota arrogante, Edward le inspiraba algo de confianza y ella quería confiar en él. Pero algo le hacía pensar que aún no era el momento, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga le había dicho aún.

—Lo estoy.

—Es que, bueno, tú sabes… Te desmayaste, vomitaste y andas muy pálida. Y delgada.

Bella bufó, sonriendo irónicamente.

—Pensé que mi peso era perfecto. Ya sabes, según la sociedad.

Habían llegado a la taquilla de Bella, ella tecleó la contraseña y Edward se recostó en las taquillas a un lado de ella.

—No deberías dejar que la sociedad te defina. Es una mierda.

Ella dejó de buscar sus libros y enarcó una ceja, viendo a Edward incrédula.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva él.

— ¿En serio tú acabas de decir eso? —preguntó incrédulamente Bella.

—Sí, la sociedad es una mierda. No dejes que ellos te definan. Si quieres ser delgada, hazlo pero por ti. Si quieres ser más… Llenita, hazlo, pero por ti. Si te sientes cómoda contigo misma.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que Edward Cullen estará diciendo, literalmente, si quieres estar gorda, adelante, pero sólo si estás bien contigo misma.

—Es la verdad.

—Edward, sinceramente, ¿andarías con una chica pasada de peso o así?

— ¿Por qué no? —Edward se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada crítica de Bella—. Una mujer es una mujer. Y ellas son hermosas. Sé que soy un cabrón a veces, pero sé apreciar la belleza femenina. Como tú.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó incrédulamente.

—Sí, tú. Eres hermosa. Seas como seas.

Bella rodó los ojos, sonriendo y bufando. O era imaginación suya o Edward Cullen le insinuaba que era anoréxica.

—Si crees que soy anoréxica o bulímica, no es así—le advirtió Bella, volviendo a buscar entre sus cosas—. Sencillamente así soy…

_Así me tiene la enfermedad maldita._

—Bueno… Pero era verdad lo que decía.

— ¿El qué? —ella volvió a mirar a Edward, algo aburrida o eso intentaba transmitir.

—Que eres hermosa. Muy hermosa.

La mirada caliente y profunda de Edward le hizo temblar, miró a otro lado, carraspeando y volvió a concentrarse en sus libros. Cerró con un golpe la taquilla y echó a andar hacia el aula de Cálculo, justo cuando la campana sonó.

Edward le siguió, preocupado por ella. Seguía tambaleando y Edward temía que se volviera a caer.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario que me mientas—dijo Bella en voz baja, pero clara.

Edward frunció el ceño, tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola.

—_Eres_ hermosa, Bella Swan—empezó a decir Edward, obligándola a verlo. Los estudiantes pasaban a su lado, algo curiosos de ver a Swan y Cullen juntos, _muy_ juntos y a él decirle a ella que era hermosa—. Sólo que, como la mayoría de las chicas, no se dan cuenta.

—Edward, por favor…

Se deshizo nuevamente de las manos de él encima de su piel y caminó hacia el aula de Cálculo.

—Es la verdad—volvió a tomarla de la mano, mirándola sinceramente—. Eres hermosa, deberías saberlo.

—Sí, bueno…—_No creo que sea hermosa después de la maldita operación_—. Adiós, Edward.

—Espera…

Él no la dejó de tomar de la mano, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Se acercó levemente a ella y le sonrió dulcemente. Bella casi podía escuchar a su corazón temblar.

—Te esperaré aquí… Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió como idiota, no tenía remedió. Edward se había encargado de embaucar a la secretaria para que le dejara salir a él también, ella no tenía duda de que la llevaría a su casa –bueno, tal vez un poco– pero tenía algo de miedo de que él quisiera quedarse. O algo parecido.

—Nos vemos aquí, Bella—sonrió Edward traviesamente, soltándole la mano a Bella. Ella dio la media vuelta algo tensa y camino como si fuera un robot hasta su banca, mirando al frente sin emociones.

_Jodido Edward Cullen y su maldito encanto…_

.

.

.

Edward pasó toda la hora ahí. Como lo había dicho. Él era un cabrón y lo sabía, pero no era _ese_ tipo de cabrón. No hacía tareas ni le ponía demasiado interés a las clases, él pensaba que en cualquier momento moriría y entonces no habría hecho nada de lo que quiso, sólo por andar preocupado en la escuela.

Era consciente de que estaba siendo un imbécil, ya que en este mundo de mierda donde vivía todo giraba en torno al dinero. Sí él no tenía dinero, maestría o esas mamadas, no sería nadie. Sería un vagabundo –no es que los vagos fueron malos ni nada por el estilo–. Ni siquiera le podría dar una vida digna a su familia, si es que llegaba a tener una.

Su madre había muerto cuando él tenía cinco años. Carlisle, su padre, se había vuelto a casar con Esme Mendler, ella era dulce, amable y a pesar de no ocupar el lugar de su madre, era una buena sustituta. Esme y Carlisle tuvieron otro hijo, Jamie, pero él murió cuando tenía tres años. Fue una situación traumática que dejo a la familia Cullen desolada, pero sobre todo a Edward con ese miedo a la muerte.

Él veía que en cualquier momento, todo se podría ir a la mierda. Él moriría. Entonces, ¿para qué hacer tareas, estudiar e intentar tener el título si él moriría de todas maneras? Y puede que sin la posibilidad de haber hecho todo lo que deseo. Por el sencillo hecho de estar ocupado en sus estudios.

Sí, él no le veía mucho sentido a estudiar…

Pero, sin embargo, le gustaba estar en la escuela, ya fuera por Jasper, su mejor amigo, o por Bella Swan. Ellos tuvieron un principio asqueroso. Edward había tenido una reunión con la familia Cullen-Mendler y fue imposible para él llegar a la cita acordada con Bella, hecha por Alice –novia de su mejor amigo– y el mismo Jasper, por cierto. Esa reunión se convirtió en estancia familiar y en una semana no pudo ir a la escuela.

Al regresar, se enteró que había examen de Física. Bella era la mejor alumna del instituto y él creyó que mientras estudiaban juntos para el examen, borraría su falta por la cita perdida. Pero ella le mandó lejos y desde ese día ya no le hacía caso. O simulaba al menos ser educada con él.

Pero él siempre estuvo pendiente de ella, nunca la dejó. Siempre le preocupo Bella, sobre todo ahora que ella estaba mucho más delgada y… _enferma_. Porque aunque ella lo negará, Edward sabía que ella estaba mal.

Quería ayudarla, protegerla inclusive. Se le hacía una niña muy linda, muy frágil… Y hoy le había dado toda la razón. Bella era una criatura demasiado frágil.

Cuando la campana sonó y empezaron a salir los alumnos de Cálculo, Edward se alzó en toda su altura y buscó a Bella. Ella fue la última en salir, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, viéndose pequeña e indefensa. Edward fue inmediatamente con ella.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó suavemente al llegar con ella.

Bella saltó levemente y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Edward, tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Sí…í—tartamudeó, haciendo a Edward sonreír. Ella le miró mal y gruñó levemente.

Edward le siguió el paso, con las manos en los bolsillos y estando cerca de ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

—Eres muy nerviosa, ¿eh? —se burló él, a lo que ella volvió a mirarle mal.

—Algo—respondió secamente. La sonrisa de Edward desapareció mientras él se golpeaba mentalmente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, el profesor Banner, de física, miró detenidamente a Edward y a Bella.

— ¿A dónde, jóvenes? —preguntó con voz grave—. Faltan dos módulos para salir.

—Tenemos permiso—se apresuró a decir Edward, enseñándole el pase de salida de los dos, firmada por la señorita Pierce, secretaria del directo. El profesor Banner frunció el ceño.

— ¿Los dos, Edward?

—Sí, profesor—respondió Bella débilmente—. Me sentí mal hace un rato y la enfermera decidió que mejor me fuera a casa y… Edward me acompañará y me… Cuidará.

Edward y Banner miraron sorprendidos a Bella, sobre todo Edward. Ella se veía roja, sabía que Banner no dejaría a Edward salir, ya que por alguna extraña razón Banner lo odiaba.

—Sí, eso—añadió Edward, volviendo a sonreír enormemente. Bella le dio una mirada seria y él dudo.

—De acuerdo—dijo cuidadosamente Banner, mirando desconfiadamente a Edward—. Bella, cuídate. Y ten cuidado con las personas con quién andas.

Edward bufó divertido y sonrió a Banner, él le miró duramente y siguió su camino. Bella siguió a Banner con la mirada sorprendida, una sonrisa asomando sus labios.

— ¡Vaya! —silbó Edward—. Banner me odia.

—Y con razón—dijo Bella, volviendo a andar hacia el estacionamiento—. Nunca entregas tareas con él, o con algún profesor, todos te tienen mala fe. A pesar de que pasas las materias gracias al examen. Todos creen que eres un vago.

—Hey, ser vago no es tan malo.

Bella enarcó una ceja en dirección a Edward, sonriéndole levemente. Él le regresó la sonrisa y la guió a su coche, su hermoso Volvo gris. Bella se subió al coche sin querer pensar en lo que pasaría, en realidad no pensaba en nada, sólo en el hecho de querer dormir ya.

—Bueno, supongo que no—susurró ella, mirando por la ventana mientras Edward prendía el motor y se ponían en marcha. Él la miró, aún sonriente pero ella ya no le hacía caso.

Se decepcionó un poco, pero intentó hacerle plática. Ella le respondía con monosílabas o muy secamente, Edward se dio por vencido y permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bella. Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward.

—Gracias—dijo sencillamente, antes de lanzarse hacia afuera del coche e ir con la cabeza gacha a su casa.

—Espera, Bella—le gritó Edward, corriendo a ella. Escuchó la alarma del coche ponerse y se tensó, creyendo que de verdad Edward se quedaría con ella como le había dicho a Banner.

Al llegar a la puerta de madera y poner la llave en la cerradura, la mano de Edward la detuvo. Sintió su cuerpo pegado al de ella y se sintió por un momento nerviosa, _demasiado_ nerviosa. Tragó saliva pero no se movió.

—Espera—susurró él, golpeándole con su aliento en la nuca. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Bella de arriba abajo—. Bella, quiero que hablemos.

Ella se volteó lentamente hacía Edward, viendo simplemente su pecho sin atreverse a ver su rostro. Edward vio que estaba temblando y pálida, se preguntó si volvería a desmayarse y vomitar. Pero su palidez era por otra cosa, al igual que su temblor.

— ¿De…, de qué quieres hablar, Edward? —susurró Bella, pegándose a la puerta y viendo fijamente su pecho. Edward dio un paso atrás, suspirando fuertemente.

— ¿Te caigo mal?

Esa pregunta confundió por un momento a la chica, frunció el cejo y miró a Edward a los ojos fijamente. Buscaba algo en su mirada, para saber si era verdad o era broma lo que decía, si hablaba en serio o no. Porque con Edward Cullen no se sabía nunca.

—Sí—fue su respuesta automática. El rostro hermoso del chico cayó en picada, confundiéndola aún más—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Ya lo sabías, aparte.

—Pensaba que eran cosas de mi mente, pensé que podríamos ser…

— ¿Amigos?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Bella bufó divertida, cruzándose de brazos y viendo lejos de Edward.

—Porque eres un patán. Aparte de un desobligado, cabrón y…

—Espera, espera—él la interrumpió, alzando los brazos—, ¿esto es por lo de la cita perdida?

Edward soltó una risita y ella le vio peligrosamente. Él se tambaleó ligeramente y carraspeó.

—Sí, por eso—Bella enarcó una ceja, sin verle la cara.

—Pero, Bella… ¡Te pedí perdón!

— ¡Con eso no cambia el hecho de que me plantaste y a la semana siguiente, vas y me pides perdón e inmediatamente el examen de física!

Edward abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿En serio había dicho eso? _¡NO! ¡Le pedí disculpas y le dije que si podíamos estudiar juntos!_

—Bella, no. Te pedí perdón y te pedí—añadió con fuerza, al ella querer volver a hablar—, que si estudiábamos juntos para el examen de física. Nunca te pedí que me lo pasaras, sólo que me ayudaras a estudiar.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, como pez en el agua, confundida, incrédula y sorprendida. Intentó recordar las palabras exactas de Edward de ese día, ella estaba algo cansada ya que se había empezado a sentir mal, los síntomas volvían y todo se volvía a repetir como hace cinco años. Edward escogió un mal día para decirle a Bella todo eso…

_Oh, mierda…_

La mirada alarmada de ella le hizo entender a él que lo recordó. Sintió algo de lástima y un poco de furia, ya que todos estos años ella estuvo furiosa con él por unas palabras malentendidas.

—Oh, Edward, yo…—Bella se tapó la boca con la mano, avergonzada ahora—. Perdóname… Yo, ese día, bueno es que yo…

—Tranquila, Bella. Está bien. Fue sencillamente un malentendido. Aunque tienes razón—añadió momentos después, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella le miró confundida—. Sí, tienes razón. Soy un patán, cabrón, idiota, irresponsable. Pero de algo estoy completamente seguro y es que soy un buen amigo.

Una sonrisa hermosa iluminó el rostro de Edward e invitó a Bella a sonreír, tímidamente pero sonreír.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—aceptó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y juntando las manos enfrente de ella, entrelazándolas—. Jasper sólo dice lo buen amigo que eres y que te quiere mucho. Eres como su hermano.

—Oh, eso es muy…—una mueca cruzó el rostro del chico, sin saber sentirse feliz o incómodo—. Gay—concluyó con un asentimiento de cabeza brusco. Bella se echó a reír y para él fue el mejor sonido del mundo.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

—Oye—ella dudó, volteándose ligeramente hacia la puerta y balanceando su cuerpo—, ¿quieres entrar un rato?

Otra sonrisa radiante. Una risilla musical de parte de él.

—Sí, claro. Además, le dijimos a Banner que te cuidaría. Y me tomo en serio mis promesas.

—Yo también—sonrió nuevamente Bella. Que irónico, después de haberse aclarado _ese_ asunto, Edward Cullen no parecía tan malo como al principio ella creía.

* * *

**Aws, sí, jajaja, esos dos son un amorsh :3 No por nada soy un terrón de azúcar andante, cof cof Rosie me entiende *inserte aquí besos y guiños* cof cof.**

**¿Les gustó el capiii? Porque yo lo ame, jajaja, amo este fic, es chiquito pero me gusta como lo desarrollé espero qe a ustedes también les guste!**

**Les cuento rápido, les recomiendo enormemente Guerra Mundial Z, es buenísima, pero ayy, no dormí anoche jajaja, vale la pena, yo la volveré a ver :D**

**Mamá, Sara, las amo muchote, ojala les guste el fic, besooteees!**

**& tb las amo a ustedes, cariños míos. Nos vemos pasado mañana. *inserte besos enormes y abrazos con saltos* Las amoooo! O puede qe antes, no estoy segura, jajaja :)**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	4. Secretos

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: Eres Tú-MDO.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Secretos.**

Nunca sabemos cómo somos en realidad. Nunca sabemos quiénes serán nuestros amigos, amores perdidos o ganados, gente especial y que en verdad vale la pena luchar o quién no vale la pena pero te da una lección dura y enseñada.

Bella no sabía que Edward en realidad sería muy importante para ella, tampoco sabía que Alice le demostraría lo que era la verdadera amistad y que encontraría gente que sin conocerla daría hasta la vida por ella…

.

.

.

Edward se quedó con Bella hasta la noche, incluso hicieron juntos la cena y estudiaron un poco para Biología. Ella se sorprendió que Edward en realidad podía ser un gran estudiante.

—Míralo, quién me iba a decir que Edward Cullen en verdad sí sabe—bromeó Bella, juntando sus piernas encima de sofá, Edward le regaló una sonrisa pícara y se echó atrás en el sillón, al lado de ella.

—Pues sí. Sí sé, es sólo que hay veces en que flojeo o que no quiero hacer la tarea, por querer hacer otras cosas que, sinceramente, no sé si tendré tiempo de hacer. Nunca sabes cuándo llegará tu hora, cuando morirás o si mañana seguirás vivo.

Bella miró sorprendida a Edward, viendo la profundidad de sus palabras y su mirada intensa, clavada en el suelo, junto a los cuadernos.

—Nunca sabes que si por andar haciendo tareas, mañana podrás hacer lo que querías hacer hoy pero no lo hiciste por estar haciendo la bendita tarea.

—Eso es algo…—suspiró entrecortadamente Bella—. Idiota.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Sí, tal vez. Pero así lo veo yo. Quiero decir, imagina que pasas toda tu vida posponiendo lo que deseas hacer por responsabilidades escolares o lo que quieras… Terminas la prepa, pasas a la Universidad, aún posponiendo lo que deseabas hacer y al final… Te gradúas de la U, pero antes de poder empezar a vivir en serio… Mueres. Entonces, ¿de qué sirvió tanto estudio si a la final ni siquiera pudiste disfrutar tu verdadera vida? ¿Tu juventud?

Bella se quedó pensativa, simplemente mirando a Edward con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus ojos no dejaban de verla.

—Pasamos al menos veintitrés años estudiando, a veces más, ¿cuándo, realmente, se empieza a vivir? ¿Cuándo empiezas a hacer lo que quieres? Y no me refiero a emborracharte ni drogarte, si no de conocer los lugares que quieres, viajar, conocer el mundo… ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo para eso?

—Cuando te gradúas y tienes el conocimiento para triunfar en la vida—susurró Bella con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos verdes ardían de manera intensa, no podía dejar de verlos, de sentir su pasión.

— ¡Eso es lo que todos creen y sin embargo no es así! No es triunfar en la vida, si no de ganar dinero. No es del conocimiento que "aprendes" en la escuela, porque poco a poco vas adquiriendo ese conocimiento. Esas experiencias de vida. Estudias para saber qué hacer, pero no cómo hacerlo. Y hay veces en que ni siquiera todos los títulos de mierda del mundo te aseguran una vida segura.

—Eso, eso es… Es completamente…—no supo qué decir. Edward tenía cierta razón…—. Sin embargo, es tú obligación estudiar. Como hijo o como una persona que puede hacerlo.

—No por no estudiar se es ignorante, Bella. Conozco a varias personas que sin haber estudiado, saben leer, escribir y son unas grandes personas. Tienen mucha experiencia y son completamente mejores que los que según estudiaron.

—Pero es que un título demuestra que en verdad puedes, sin él, ahora no puedes hacer mucho.

—Mira, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿vale? —opinó Edward—. Tú tienes una opinión distinta y yo también, pero no quiero enojarnos. ¡Venga! Acabo de convertirme en tu amigo, no quiero echarlo a perder.

Bella dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió. Este Edward era muy diferente a lo que ella creía que era. Asintió felizmente con la cabeza y fue en ese momento cuando su estómago gruñó, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Oh, lo siento tanto—murmuró bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Pero Edward se rió suavemente y ella sintió cómo saltaba del sillón, levantó la cabeza para ver la mano de Edward ofreciendo su ayuda.

—Vamos a comer. Yo también tengo hambre.

.

.

.

Les costó una hora más poder hacer una comida decente para dos personas. Se reían y jugaban como si fueran amigos desde hace años y no desde hace unas horas, pero eso estaba bien. Bella se sentía fuerte, feliz, cosa que casi ya no pasaba.

Edward se sentía también feliz, libre. Y le gustaba estar con Bella, era una chica muy ocurrente e introvertida, totalmente diferente a lo que era en la escuela. Y eso le gustaba de ella.

—Creo que eso no es así—se rió Edward con fuerza al ver que el espagueti no entraba completo en la olla llena de agua caliente.

—Soy mujer. Debo saber cómo cocinar.

La mirada burlona de Edward hizo a Bella sonrojarse y reír más. Nunca había reído tanto como ese día, en esas pocas horas que pasó con él.

Edward notó que Bella no dejaba de mirarle, sonriente y sorprendida. Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia la ventana que tenían enfrente, buscando el motivo de esa mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al no encontrar nada en el cristal.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan buena gente… Que fueras tan… _Real_.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó el rostro de la chica.

—Bueno, _soy real_ —dijo Edward confundido, pero regresando la sonrisa a Bella. Descubrió que le encantaba verla sonreír…—. Aunque a veces no lo parezca—añadió, viendo inmediatamente a otro lado.

Bella arqueó una ceja pero el timbre que anunciaba la comida los interrumpió, Edward sacó la lasaña de carne que intentaron hacer y Bella sirvió en dos platos ensalada y Edward una parte de lasaña. Por primera vez la comida no se le antojaba vomitarla a Bella, en realidad estaba _muy_ hambrienta.

Se sentaron y Bella dio las gracias en su mente, antes de asentir y tomar un gran bocado de lasaña. Edward le miró raro pero no dijo nada. Sus padres eran algo creyentes, pero él no podía creer. Algo le impedía hacerlo…

—Esto está muy bueno—dijo Bella casi imperceptiblemente, con la boca llena.

Edward también asintió, sorprendido de que supiera bien la pasta con la lasaña y la ensalada, pero sobre todo que Bella comiera como si se le fuera el mundo en ello.

_Tal vez no es anoréxica_, pensó con deternimiento. _Aunque puede ser bulímica… ¡Mierda, Cullen! Deja de pensar en eso, ella se ve sana. Sólo porque vomitó bruscamente y algo horrible y esté muy delgada no signifique mucho… ¿verdad?_

Bella notó el cambio en Edward y ella temió por un momento que hubiera hecho algo mal. ¿Qué hizo? Repasó rápidamente toda la tarde. Habían reído, pasado un buen rato. Se conocieron algo más y en definitiva le gustaba Edward. Mucho.

Tragó el bocado con fuerza y luego tomó un gran sorbo de té helado que Edward hizo, luego miró al chico fijamente, intentando entender su estado.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó cuidadosamente, cautelosa. Edward salió de su estupor y tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca, sonriendo algo forzadamente.

—Sí, es que me quedé pensando…

— ¿En la tarea?

Una risa sincera salió del pecho de Edward, ronca y varonil, haciendo a Bella estremecer. _¿Qué mierda?_

—Puede ser—dijo pícaramente él, sonriendo enormemente—. Pero no, estaba pensando en otras cosas…

— ¿Se pueden saber esas cosas? —ella jugó con su tenedor volviendo a tomarse un pequeño bocado.

—No te gustará—se adelantó Edward. Ella le miró nuevamente incrédula.

—Inténtalo.

Edward sonrió y Bella le regresó la sonrisa, pero él dejó de sonreír y ella se preocupo.

— ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó tímidamente Bella. Edward le miró como decidiendo si lo era o no.

—No lo sé. Según la mía…, algo. Según la tuya, puede ser peor que la mía.

Bella se asustó un poco, pero frunció el ceño. Miró a Edward fijamente, esperando que hablara.

—Es lo del tema anterior…—empezó Edward nervioso. Bella lo captó de inmediato, al ver como él miraba su plato y luego a ella, un poco apenado. Ella sonrió.

—No, no soy ni anoréxica ni bulímica, Edward—le tranquilizó ella, su sonrisa era tierna—. Sólo soy delgada. Y, bueno, tengo… Anemia. Mi medicamento a veces me provoca mareos o así. Pero estoy bien.

Incluso a sus oídos eso sonó muy falso. Y vio que a Edward también, al ver su desconfianza en sus ojos esmeralda. Pero ella no dejó de sonreír tiernamente, intentando que él confiara de nuevo.

_Dios, Edward, no puedo decirte la verdad… No puedo. Por favor, créeme, confía en mí…_

—De acuerdo…—dijo finalmente Edward, haciendo una mueca leve.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a comer, dejando de lado ese detalle. No era momento. Además, Edward ni siquiera era un amigo verdadero aún. Era más un conocido que un amigo. No debería preocuparse ya que acabando ese año escolar, ella se iría. Y él también, nunca más se volverían a ver y todo quedaría en el olvido.

Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento hizo a Bella entristecerse.

.

.

.

Renée y Charlie llegaron media hora después, descubriendo a su hija con un hombre en la sala, riendo y con unos libros en sus regazos. Bella miró hacia sus padres con una gran sonrisa y corrió a saludarlos. Edward se quedó un poco rezagado.

—Mamá, papá, les presento a Edward Cullen.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —su madre intercambió una mirada con su hija, y la chica sólo pudo sonrojarse.

—_Sí, mamá_. Él será mi compañero de proyecto durante lo que resta del semestre.

—Un placer, Edward. Soy Charlie Swan—el señor Swan avanzó dos pasos y tomó la mano de Edward, su bigote moviéndose.

—Igualmente, señor. Tienen una casa hermosa.

—Gracias, querido—Renée se puso al lado de s esposo y saludó a Edward con un beso en la mejilla—. Espero te sientas cómodo aquí.

—Por supuesto, señora.

—Oh, vamos, llámame Renée. Señora me hace sentir vieja.

— ¿Y no lo estás, cariño? —murmuró Charlie, sonriendo. Bella dejó salir una risita y Renée miró a su marido divertida. Edward también sonrió.

— ¿Decías, Charles?

—Nada, cariño. ¿Tienen hambre? —cambió de tema Charlie, dándole un beso a su mujer y caminando hacia la cocina.

—De hecho, acabamos de comer—intervino Bella, entrelazando sus manos enfrente de ella—. Edward y yo hicimos lasaña, aún quedo en el refri.

—Gracias, hija—Renée se veía sorprendida, pero una sonrisilla iluminó su rostro—. Bueno, entonces supongo que tu padre y yo comeremos en nuestra habitación, así ustedes terminan de… Estudiar.

La manera en cómo dijo la última palabra hizo a los dos jóvenes sonrojarse furiosamente, a Edward reír nerviosamente y Bella fulminar a su madre con la mirada. Renée sonrió como niña pequeña y se encogió de hombros, corriendo a ver a su marido, que la esperaba en las escaleras viéndola divertido.

—Compórtense—dijo Charlie antes de subir corriendo las escaleras junto con su esposa. Bella estaba increíblemente sonrojada y Edward no dejaba de reír suavemente.

—Oh, por favor, cállate—gimió Bella, dejándose caer en el sillón y enterrando la cabeza en el libro de Historia.

—Hey, mis papás son algo peor. Soy hijo único, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes así que siguen en su etapa de luna de miel.

— ¡Oh, eso es desastroso! —se rió Bella, teniendo en cuenta que sus papás también eran así—. Sé lo que se siente.

—Es mejor que sean así a que se estén peleando a cada rato, ¿no crees?

La chica se quedó callada, sonriendo levemente. Sí, era mejor que sus papás siempre rieran, dijeran cosas pervertidas entre ellos y se amarán como lo hacen a estar peleando cada rato, diciéndose cosas hirientes y puede que hasta golpeándose.

—Tienes razón. Amo a mis padres. Por mucho que me avergüence su falta de prudencia.

—Ella no vive aquí—canturreó en voz baja Edward, rodando los ojos, Bella le miró divertida—. Mis padres siempre cantan esos cuando yo les pido algo de prudencia o decencia…

— ¡Já! Los míos igual.

—Un gran coincidencia, ¿eh?

Bella volteó la mirada lejos de Edward, volviendo a fijarse en su libro pero sin perder la suave sonrisa. Edward notó un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y se sintió victorioso de hacerla sonreír y tener un poco de color en su hermoso rostro.

A pesar de que ella le dijo que no era anoréxica ni bulímica, él no estaba tan seguro. A sus oídos sonaba insegura y él sabía que una chica con trastornos alimenticios nunca lo confesaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Edward se hizo la promesa de que él la ayudaría, la salvaría si era necesario.

.

.

.

Edward se fue una hora después, teniendo en cuenta que había estado todo el día con Bella. Ella le despidió con un beso en la mejilla, que dejó a Edward momentáneamente paralizado y luego le hizo sonreír como idiota.

Al llegar a su casa, sus padres estaban riendo en la sala, viendo una serie de televisión. Desde que su hermano murió, la familia Cullen se había acercado más, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían la vida comprada. Carlisle era médico cirujano, pero se daba sus tiempos para estar con su familia, su madre era decoradora de interiores, diseñadora a tiempo completo, pero casi todos sus clientes los atendía por teléfono o email.

Tenía un pequeño local en el centro de Forks, dónde trabajaba con otras tres mujeres a tiempo parcial.

—Hola, cariño—sonrió Esme Cullen, entre los brazos de su esposo—. ¿Dónde fuiste hoy? Has estado fuera todo el día.

—Estuve en casa de Bella Swan, mi compañera de proyecto. Se sintió mal y la acompañé a casa—empezó a decir Edward, caminando a la cocina. Tomó rápidamente una botella de agua y regresó a la sala, sentándose en el sillón individual—. Aprovechamos para estudiar un poco y… Me obligó a hacer tareas.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó divertido Carlisle. No estaba de acuerdo en la mentalidad de su hijo, pero mientras no reprobara, todo bien—. ¡Un milagro, Esme!

—Papá—se rió el chico, cruzando sus piernas y subiéndolas a la mesa de café. Esme le miró reprobatoria, pero no le dijo nada—. Sí, lo sé… El punto es que empezamos a trabajar en el proyecto.

— ¿Bella Swan, eh? Uhm, es la chica de Charlie y Renée, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, mamá? —preguntó torpemente Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hijo, Renée es una de mis compañeras de trabajo, una socia. Charlie es el jefe de policías, ¿de verdad quieres que no sepa quién es la chica Swan?

—Uh…—el chico hizo un pico con sus labios, moviendo lentamente su cabeza arriba y abajo—. Claro…

—Como sea—intervino Carlisle—. ¿Cuánto tiempo serás compañero de ella? Hey, no me mires así, me gustaría que acabaras este año con las tareas cumplidas y si Bella Swan puede hacerte cumplirlas…

—Todo el año, papá. Y no. No creo que pase… A menos que ella me obligue, cosa que hizo hoy.

Frunció el ceo al recodar cómo Bella le amenazó para hacer la tarea de Literatura e Historia. Se sintió bien haciéndola, disfrutando pasar el rato con Bella.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

—Sí, bueno…—Edward ya no supo que decir. Su último pensamiento le había dejado un poco pillado así que se calló. Sus padres le miraron atentamente, notando su ceño fruncido y el leve color en sus mejillas.

Esme arqueó una ceja a su marido y éste movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Edward notó la mirada de sus padres y les miró con los entrecerrados.

—Me voy a dormir—susurró él, antes de que sus padres le preguntaran algo incómodo y que ni él supiera qué responder.

— ¡Sueña bien, corazón! —le gritó s madre. Él gruñó, entendiendo el mensaje en sus palabras. Corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación.

Después de tomar una ducha, se tiró a su cama, sólo con un pantalón de piyama a rayas y una playera sin mangas en cuello V. Descanso la cabeza encima de sus manos y suspiró, mirando el techo y entrelazando sus pies. Era mediados de Octubre, se acercaba el Halloween y el frío se hacía más notorio, pero él no tenía frío. Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos, queriendo descubrir el secreto de Bella.

_¿Estará ella tan enferma? Hoy comió bien, y cuando fue al baño no la escuché vomitar… Pero no sé que habrá pasado después de que me fui… ¡Ay, Edward Cullen! ¿Por qué te importa tanto ella? Es una chica más… ¿No?_

Edward rememoró su día con ella, cómo fue de diferente que en la escuela. Sus risas, lo divertida que era… Y eso que sólo había pasado media tarde con ella…

Se durmió pensando en su sonrisa y en cómo le hacía desear que siempre sonriera.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó con una sonrisa. Bella vomitando.

— ¡Ay, Bella! —se lamentó Renée al ver a su hija tan pálida y sudando frío—. ¿Segura quieres ir hoy a la escuela, amor? Está bien si no vas. De verdad, hija.

Ella lo pensó seriamente. Se sentía demasiado débil, no quería volver a desmayarse en clases. Su padre la miraba preocupado desde el marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados y el bigote moviéndose nerviosamente.

—Bella, no vas a la escuela hoy, ¿vale?

_Gracias, papá._ Ella asintió débilmente y dejó caer la cabeza en la taza del baño, volviendo a vomitar. Renée le agarró su cabello delicadamente y le frotó en círculos la espalda. _Este día será de mierda_.

Su padre la llevó en sus brazos hasta la cama y la acostó, una vez ella dejó de vomitar. Bella apenas tocó la almohada con la cabeza y cayó en un sueño profundo. Renée la miró con los ojos llorosos. Charlie suspiró cansinamente.

—Está empeorando cada vez más, Renée—susurró Charlie, acariciando la frente de su hija.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, Charlie. No quiero que iniciemos con quimios. Sería peor para ella.

—Tal vez es lo mejor, amor… Tal vez…

—Ella sufrirá—farfulló ferozmente la mujer, cruzando de brazos y mirando a su esposo, con las lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas.

— ¿Más de lo que ya está sufriendo?

Renée se quedó callada, intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo de frustración. Charlie la atrajo a su cuerpo, silenciando sus sollozos y mirando a su hija dormir como si nada pasara.

Ellos no imaginaban una vida sin su pequeña. Su Bella.

.

.

.

Edward estaba preocupado. No había visto a Bella en todo el día, ni siquiera en el almuerzo. Ese día les tocaba Artes a la última, así que esperaba verla ahí. Pero sus esperanzas cayeron cuando llegó a la clase y no había ni rastros de ella, su preocupación se empezó a ser más notorio.

_Mierda, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?_, no dejaba de pensar en diferentes situaciones en las que ella estaría y no dejaba de temblar por ella.

Cuando el profesor Johns llegó a su nombre en la lista, inconscientemente fue a entregar su tarea, pero sin tener en cuenta nada más que el lugar vacio de Bella. Johns se quedó un largo momento callado, demasiado sorprendido de que Edward Cullen le hubiera entregado una tarea, después de tres años de estar con él.

Edward volvió a su asiento y empezó a golpetear su lienzo, sin poder concentrarse lo suficiente y pintar. Su pierna derecha no dejaba de temblar y deseo que ya tocaran la maldita campana para correr a ver a Alice, tal vez ella sabía algo. Se mordió el labio y no se dio cuenta de cuando Johns volvió a hablar, obviamente aún sorprendido.

Media hora después, la campana sonó. Edward aventó sus cosas a su mochila y fue el primero en salir corriendo de ahí. Johns ni siquiera le dijo nada.

Encontró a Alice caminando de la mano con Jasper hacia su auto, los dos iban algo serios y Alice preocupada.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Edward, corriendo a ellos. Los novios se detuvieron y esperaron confundido al cobrizo. Llegó jadeando a ellos—. ¿Alice…, Alice, has visto…, a Bella?

—No, ¿por qué? —respondió la pelinegra, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, confundida.

—Mierda—gruñó Edward, miró a su alrededor y buscó su auto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba preocupado. Bella no siempre iba a clases, faltaba casi dos veces por semana, no debería asustarse.

Sin embargo, lo estaba. Sentía algo por esa chica, había descubierto que era una gran persona, una gran amiga, no quería perder su amistad. Así que corrió a su coche, y fue lo más pronto posible a la casa Swan. _Necesitaba _saber que estaba bien.

* * *

**Hum, como qe Edward ya cayó, jajaja… Muchas ya deben saber qé tiene Bella, no? Digo… La he dejado bieeen fácil! Jajaja, hasta eso, no soy taaaan mala (?)**

**Vale, esteeem, recuerden qe este es minific, qe será de diez caps :D No os preocupais. Amo los finales trágicos, digo los felices! :D Jejeje. En unos días, casi acabando el fic, voy a publicar un cap de LDUA & el 16 empiezo con Destino :)**

**Las amo.**

******Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	5. Aléjate de mí

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: Aléjate de mí- Camila.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Aléjate de mí".**

La casa Swan se veía vacía. Sin vida. Por un momento Edward temió que Bella pudiera irse. Pero lo creyó una idiotez, es decir ellos no podían irse de un día para el otro. Suspiró fuertemente y salió del coche, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Tocó dos veces y esperó impaciente. Renée Swan abrió la puerta cansinamente, cambió su expresión de cansancio a una de sorpresa.

— ¿Edward? —susurró. Se veía tan afligida que Edward pensó lo peor.

—Hola, Renée. Lamento llegar así de repente, es que Bella no fue a la escuela y me preocupe y pues bueno… ¿Está ella bien? —habló rápidamente Edward, moviendo su pierna derecha en un tic nervioso. Renée sonrió dulcemente y le hizo una seña para que entrara.

—Pasa, hijo. Se enfermó anoche. Después de que te fuiste, se acabó lo que quedaba de la lasaña, le hizo un mal giro en su estómago y estuve toda la noche vomitando. Pero ella quería acabarse la lasaña, ¡que terca es a veces mi niña! —se echó a reír tensamente, haciendo dudar a Edward. Ese pequeño monólogo parecía algo ensayado…

—Pero, ¿estará bien? —volvió a preguntar, sin dejar de mirarla apremiante.

Renée asintió cautelosa. Edward observó que sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y volvió a temer por Bella.

—Renée, por favor, dime si Bella está bien…—suplicó Edward, viendo a la señora Swan con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, Edward—la voz de Bella llegó de las escaleras. Ella estaba muy pálida, con un albornoz blanco de algodón y unas pantuflas azules. Sonreía leve y tiernamente. La preocupación de Edward entre desapareció y aumentó. Ella se veía… Fatal.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó él, caminando hacia ella.

—Hola, Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad? —Edward llegó al primer escalón y miró a Bella ansioso. No sabía por qué su reacción, sus sentimientos. Sólo sabía que tenía que saber que _ella_ estaba bien.

—Lo estoy—respondió Bella incrédula, una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó su rostro—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así?

La chica terminó de bajar los escalones y caminó hacia la sala, Edward la siguió, analizando su cuerpo discretamente. Renée notó la mirada evaluativa de Edward, como buscando una señal que le indicara que algo iba mal, su nerviosismo y preocupación.

Y sus años de experiencia, más su instinto de mujer –y madre– le hicieron entrever que algo se estaba creando…

—Los dejo a solas para que hablen—intervino Renée antes de que Bella o Edward volvieran a hablar. Su hija le sonrió y Edward giró sobre sí mismo, viéndola con disculpas.

—Gracias, señora Swan…

—Renée—le interrumpió ella, guiñándole un ojo—. Nos vemos después. Y no hay nada qué agradecer.

Renée volvió a subir las escaleras, desapareciendo en su habitación. Charlie le miró interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros. El Jefe Swan se había tomado el día para cuidar de su pequeña y Renée había cancelado sus dos citas. Ella se tiró a la cama y se acurrucó en brazos de su esposo.

—Estará bien, Charlie—dijo de repente, sonriendo enormemente—. Nuestra nena estará bien, créeme.

Charlie no preguntó nada, se limitó a abrazar a su esposa y cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Edward se volvió a sentar y miró directamente a Bella.

—Estás pálida—susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, vomitar toda la noche y todo el día tiene sus consecuencias—la risa tensa de Bella volvió a hacer dudar a Edward.

—No te creo, Bella.

— ¿Disculpa?

Edward chasqueó la lengua, levantándose y sentándose a su lado.

—Que no te creo, Bella—le repitió, mirándola a los ojos—. Hay algo que me estás ocultando. Lo sé. Lo sintió.

—E… Estás loco—tartamudeó Bella, retorciéndose los dedos nerviosamente y queriendo ver a otro lado, lejos de él. Algo se adueñó de Edward, y con un fuerte impulso, agarró sus manos entre las suyas, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió la espalda de los dos y su nerviosismo desapareció. Bella miraba sus manos juntas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Edward estaba confundido, pero algo dentro de él estaba latiendo con fuerza.

—Bella…—empezó Edward lentamente, pero ella se alejó de él abruptamente.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Me sobrepasé ayer al comer tanto, mi estómago pidió revolución y estuve enferma toda la noche y parte del día, pero ahora estoy bien, ¿vale? Todo está bien.

Por un momento, le pareció que Bella se decía eso a sí misma más que a él. Pero Edward decidió no preguntar más. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y asintió, levantándose.

—Era todo lo que quería saber—murmuró fríamente. A Bella le temblaron los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

Dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Bella se levantó de golpe y caminó dos pasos hacia Edward.

—Edward…

Él se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, intentando no demostrar sus sentimientos. En eso era bueno, años de práctica.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—Yo…—dudó Bella, suspiró e intentó sonreír—. Nos vemos mañana.

Él asintió una vez y se dio la vuelta, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Bella sintió algo en su interior romperse, pero no supo qué.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se encontró con Alice en el aparcamiento. La pequeña chica se aventó a sus brazos de la castaña y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Renée me contó que te pusiste enferma, ¡por andar de gorrona! —rió Alice, Bella también sonrió.

—Hey, ¿qué me dices de ti? Tú tampoco eres muy delicada que digamos a la hora de comer.

—Ouch. Touché. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Sony´s hoy? He escuchado que volvieron a traer la tarta de chocolate a la mesa.

— ¿Chocolate, eh? —la castaña se mordió el labio, pensativa.

Sony´s era un pequeño restaurante bar que había abierto desde hace siete años. Los chicos del Instituto iban ahí muy seguido, al igual que otras personas, en su mayoría jóvenes. El local era lo suficientemente grande y acogedor como para que se pudiera quedarse ahí un largo rato.

Era el lugar preferido de las amigas desde séptimo grado. Bella lo pensó seriamente. Lo que ayer se había roto con Edward le hizo entender algo. Estaba perdiendo varias cosas, entre ellas a su mejor amiga. Su única amiga.

No quería perderla, si ella no podía decirle ahora su situación, al menos haría lo imposible para que no se perdiera la amistad con Alice.

_Es increíble lo que un chico te puede hacer, Bella. Es increíble que con sólo haber pasado un día con él, tú cambies… No. No cambio. Simplemente regreso…_

—Vale, es una cita, nena—respondió muy jovial Bella.

— ¡Yai! —saltó Alice, haciendo reír a Bella.

A pesar del cansancio del tratamiento, ella podía tener energías para estar con su amiga. Era bueno que aún no iniciaran las quimioterapias. Pero su doctor había dicho que como de niña las había sufrido, él creía que ellas no volverían a ayudar. Así que la única opción era la operación.

La leucemia no la mataría. No lo hizo de niña, no lo haría ahora.

.

.

.

Edward notaba que algo había cambiado en Bella. Se notaba… Muy ligera, feliz. Diferente. En clase de Artes, ella le intentó mirar, pero él no podía verla. Sabía que algo le ocultaba y aunque quería saber qué era, respetaba la decisión de Bella de no decirlo. Aunque le molestara.

_Es normal, ella no confía en ti, amigo. Hasta hace dos días ella creía que tú eras un patán de mierda. Dale tiempo, tal vez… Tal vez hasta algo más pase._

Ese pensamiento le detuvo por completo. Miró a Bella y se topo con su mirada chocolate y una sonrisa de sincera disculpa. Se encontró respondiéndole la sonrisa y caminando hacia ella. Johns notó el cambio, más no dijo nada. Sólo una sonrisa enorme cruzó su rostro.

—Eh, hola—saludó Edward torpemente.

—Hola—Bella bajó el pincel y se volvió a torcer los dedos.

—Oye, lamento lo de ayer… Yo…

—No, está bien. Digo, es bonito que te preocupes por mí… Es lo que un compañero haría, ¿no?

— ¿No habíamos quedado en ser amigos, Bella? —intentó sonar casual, pero se notaba una leve reprimenda en su voz.

—Cierto—exclamó ella, riendo nerviosa—. Ugh, lo siento… Soy un desastre y olvido algunas cosas… Una vez olvide el cumpleaños de Alice.

Edward rió levemente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos.

—Qué gran memoria, chica.

—Sí…

—Mira, te lo perdono, ¿vale? Pero—añadió, alzando un dedo—, si me dejas invitarte a cenar.

— ¿A cenar? —repitió ella, ligeramente confusa y moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

—Sí. Este viernes. A las siete. En Sony´s, ¿te parece?

—Yo…—una risotada levemente nerviosa y en voz baja.

—Vamos. ¿Aceptas?

Bella se mordió el labio, sin saber bien qué hacer. Pero la mirada de Edward…

Dejó salir un suspiró y sonrió.

—Okey, okey—se volvió a reír, y Edward notó que sus ojos brillaban.

—Genial—intentó disimular su emoción, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en clases y que algunos de sus compañeros les miraban acusadoramente, pero poco le importaba lo que ellos dijeran—. Te recogeré a siete menos diez, ¿vale?

—Perfecto—Bella también intento disimular su emoción. Tal vez era tonto, pero le emocionaba el que Edward le invitar a una cena. _Una cita_.

Después de todo, ella aún era una adolescente.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué, qué? —gritó Alice nuevamente, atrayendo la mirada de varias personas. Bella le hizo una seña para que callara.

Estaban sentadas en la parte de arriba de Sony's, en los sillones que estaban en la terraza. Una pequeña carpa cubría la terraza tanto del frío como de la ligera lluvia que empezó a caer. A pesar de que hubiera mal clima, lloviera o nevara, la terraza de Sony's se mantenía caliente y cómoda.

—Me invitó a cenar—volvió a repetir Bella, riéndose.

—Jooder. ¿Edward Cullen te invitó a cenar? ¿Y tú aceptaste?

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Pero, ¡decías que era un gilipollas, egocéntrico, arrogante!

— ¡Ya sé! —replicó Bella, pero con una gran sonrisa—. Me equivoqué, Al. Él es… Diferente.

Alice arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a tomar su taza de chocolate y darle un sorbo. Bella hizo lo mismo, sin poder dejar de sonreír. La pequeña chica pelinegra carraspeó, dejando la taza en le mesita de café.

— "Una sola persona nos hace cambiar si es la adecuada" —canturreó, moviendo su dedo como si estuviera dirigiendo algo.

—Eso lo sacaste de High School Musical 3, tía.

—Ah, arruinas la frase, Bella. Concéntrate en ella.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo o con Edward? —preguntó confundida Bella, tomando un gran pedazo de su torta de chocolate.

_Ugh, esto dañará mi sistema mañana… U hoy._

— ¿Quién hace cambiar a quién? —Alice alzó sus cejas sugestivamente, sin dejar de ver a Bella.

Una sonrisa torpe empezó a estirar los labios de la castaña, pero la leucemia atacó su memoria. No, ella no podía tener nada con Edward. Sólo ser amigos. Ella no quería pensar que si la leucemia…

—Sólo somos amigos, Alice—le dijo a su amiga, tratando de converse a sí misma en el camino—. Me invitó a cenar en buen plan. Plan de _amigos_. Nada más.

La pelinegra torció sus labios, entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

—No te confíes tanto, Swan. Créeme, algo grande se viene para los dos. Vete preparando, nena, que esto se pondrá bueno.

.

.

.

El viernes en la tarde, Bella corría de un lado a otro, preparándose para su cita con Edward. Sus papás la veían ir y venir con diversión, la última vez que la vieron así de emocionada y feliz fue hace ya tres años, cuando se fue a Nueva York con sus tíos Didyme y Marcus durante el verano.

— ¿Me tengo que preocupar por tantas molestias hacia este chico? —preguntó divertido Charlie, pero a pesar de su diversión se notaba un poco su irritación. Renée se echó a reír.

—Oh, vamos, Charlie. Deja el papel de padre sobreprotector y disfruta de ver a tu hija así de emocionada.

—Estoy feliz. Pero, ¡hey!, es mi trabajo ser el padre sobreprotector. Y tú la madre comprensiva que ayuda a la pequeña.

—Claro que ayudaré a mi pequeña, y más te vale ser civilizado con Edward.

Charlie gruñó, acurrucándose más en el sillón. Cambió de canal y se puso a ver un partido mientras su esposa se reía y Bella volvía a correr escaleras arriba.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_, pensaba la chica apurada, viéndose nuevamente en el espejo. Se volvió a acomodar el cabello corto. Llevaba su flequillo de lado, y medio cabello agarrado en un moño medio. Volvió a alisarlos e intentó sonreír. Corrió a su cama y se quitó el albornoz blanco, poniéndose el vestido camisero de tirantes gruesos y escote cuadrado un poco pronunciado, unos leggins negros y sus botas negras largas de piso. El vestido camisero le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla y complementaba su atuendo con un cinturón café en la cintura. Un collar largo de plata con un dije de luna, el que nunca se quitaba y poco maquillaje.

—Bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer—murmuró pasa sí misma. Escuchó el timbre y se volvió a retorcer los dedos.

— ¡Bella, Edward está aquí! —gritó su mamá, poniéndola ligeramente más nerviosa.

—Sí, gracias. Ya bajo—gritó en respuesta. _Ugh, okey, no te pongas nerviosa. Relájate y todo estará bien._

Edward no esperó mucho cuando vio a Bella bajar de las escaleras. Se veía… _hermosa_.

—Cierra la boca, hijo—gruñó Charlie, haciendo reír a su mujer y sonrojar a los dos jóvenes.

—Hola—murmuró Bella avergonzada cuando llegó con él, mirando entre sus pestañas.

—Hola—tartamudeó Edward, tragando saliva—. Ehm, ¿nos vamos?

—Oh, sí, claro…

—No llegues tan tarde, Bella—ordenó su papá, levantándose y caminando hacia ellos. Le dio la mano a Edward y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nerviosismo del chico.

Edward llevaba unos tejanos bajos, unas Vans negras y una polera blanca de manga larga, pegándose espectacularmente a su pecho y bíceps.

_Con que hace ejercicio, ¿eh?_, pensó descaradamente Bella, sonrojándose al momento. La chaqueta negra descansaba en el brazo de Edward, que se la pasó al ir caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó a la morena. Ella asintió y caminó hacia él. Su mamá le guiñó un ojo cuando se volteó a darle un beso.

—Nos vemos—susurró a sus padres, Renée sonrió y levantó el pulgar, su padre se limitó a asentir.

Cogió el abrigo de lana gris y se giró para cerrar la puerta. Afuera hacía frío, una ráfaga de viento le voló los cabellos y le hizo tiritar.

—Te ayudo—murmuró Edward, acercándose a ella y poniéndola el abrigo.

—Gracias—Bella sonrió tímidamente y caminaron al coche de Edward.

.

.

.

Sony's siempre estaba lleno, repleto de gente con ganas de reír, de bailar, de pasar un buen rato entre amigos o parejas. O a veces sólo tratar de ligar.

Esa noche no era la excepción. Edward había apartado una mesa para dos en el "lugar especial para parejas", según la azafata que los guió hasta ahí. El lugar se distanciaba con un telón rojo transparente de seda y estaba en la segunda plana, cerca de la terraza. Era en redondo, con varias mesas en una distancia adecuada.

La mesa era café roble, estilo inglés, con butacas de terciopelo rojo. Era un lugar cómodo, en realidad. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de papel tapiz vintage con diseños en azul agua. Unas lámparas bajas daban un ambiente más… romántico. Había varias parejas ahí, algunas tenían las manos unidas, otras… Estaban en una situación más íntima.

La azafata los guió a un rincón cerca de una ventana que daba al bosque, se podía ver a lo lejos el agua de una cascada caer. Parecía de cuento de hadas. Bella se sentó cómodamente en la butaca y miró el menú, sintiéndose levemente temblorosa. Edward la miraba por encima del menú, sonriendo.

Después de haber hecho sus pedidos, Bella puso sus codos sobre la mesa y descansó la cabeza encima de sus manos. Miró hacia el exterior, al bosque y suspiró.

— ¿Te gusta el bosque? —preguntó Edward, mirando hacia la misma dirección.

—Sí—admitió Bella—. Es hermoso, la forma en que te atrapa y te hace imaginar miles de historias, de cosas. Es un buen escondite.

—Supongo… Realmente, no me gusta tanto.

— ¿Y eso? —Bella dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, frunciendo levemente el bosque.

—Cuando era niño me quedé atrapado como medio día ahí. Tenía ocho años, me creía un superhéroe y acepté entrar al bosque a cambió de una semana en la parte de atrás de la clase de la señorita Turner. Me perdí cinco minutos después que entré en el bosque y estuve dando vueltas por horas. ¡Incluso confundí una ardilla con un monstruo gigante que me quería comer!

Bella se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, luego se dio cuenta de su error.

—Oh, lo lamento—se intentó disculpar, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír—. Eso debió ser terrible para ti.

—Un poco—Edward también se rió, encantando de la risa de ella—. Mis padres me encontraron acurrucada debajo de las ramas de un árbol… Con la ardilla a un lado mío.

—Ardilla buena—se burló Bella, riéndose un poco más fuerte.

—Supongo que al fin y al cabo no era un monstruo enorme que quería comerme—se rió Edward. Bella soltó unas risitas antes de asentir.

—Supongo que juzgamos mal a las personas por malas razones.

La azafata llegó con su pedido, interrumpiendo su charla.

—En realidad—empezó Edward, moviendo su comida de un lado a otro—, a veces nosotros mismos damos malas acciones para que así se cree una mala impresión de nosotros.

Bella sonrió de lado, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Se te hace conocido? —dijo por fin ella, tomando un bocado de su ensalada. Edward sonrió, imitándola y cortando un pedazo de carne, llevándosela a la boca.

—Algo—respondió antes de meterse el bocado, mirando a Bella fijamente.

Ella le regresó la mirada, notando como sus ojos verdes brillaban a contra luz de las lámparas, haciéndolos parecer una laguna profunda. Inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo. Los ojos de Bella brillaban con intensidad, y era así como Edward quería que siguieran.

.

.

.

El resto de la cena corrió casual, entre risas y anécdotas sobre su infancia. A pesar de vivir en el mismo pueblo y conocerse desde hace años, Bella y Edward nunca se habían conocido _realmente_ hasta esa noche.

Edward descubrió que Bella podía ser muy sarcástica e irónica, pero también dulce y gentil. Descubrió que su pasión era el ballet, aunque desde hace unos dos años ya no lo practicaba. Él quería verla bailar, seguramente sería hermosa…

Bella, por su parte, se enteró de que Edward era muy bueno en la pintura, podía reflectar sus emociones desde las más dulces hasta las más oscuras. Podía crear paisajes eternos y hermosos, y hacerte sentir que estaba ahí. Era increíble la pasión con que hablaba de la pintura. Edward era muy diferente a lo que ella había creído. Era dulce, amable. Un poco irritante y arrogante, sarcástico y burlón. Pero nunca se sobrepasaba.

Era demasiado diferente a lo que ella creía. Y le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

En cuanto comprendió eso, de camino hacia el coche de Edward, supo que no podía tener algo más con él que una amistad. Ser su novia, amor o algo parecido, podía ser desastroso. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no era la más adecuada para que se enamorasen de ella… O tener algo a futuro. Estaba decidida a no dejar que la leucemia la matara, pero no estaba tan segura de si podría vivir lo suficiente como ella quería.

No podía dejar que Edward se enamorara de ella, o enamorarse los dos, y que al futuro, la leucemia ganara la batalla y que él quedara destrozado. No, no era ni bueno ni noble.

No podría enamorarse de Edward Cullen y perderlo.

.

.

.

Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, los dos quedándose parados en el porche, viéndose mutuamente.

—Bueno—habló Bella primero—. Fue un placer cenar contigo, Edward. Gracias.

—El placer fue mío, Bella. Eres buena compañía…

Ella sonrió. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Ya no podía dejar que él se acercara más a ella.

—Gracias. Pero soy mejor como amiga—lanzó la indirecta. Esperando que él entendiera.

Al ver su ceño fruncido, supo que lo captó.

—Bella…—empezó Edward, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Gracias nuevamente por la cena. Nos vemos el lunes, Edward. Buenas noches.

Intentó huir lo más rápido posible, pero él la detuvo, agarrándola de la mano y jalándole a él.

—Espera—su voz era un poco más dura. Él no entendía nada. Un momento atrás, en Sony's, ella parecía feliz, conectada a él. Ahora, parecía que quería alejarse de él. Y Edward no iba a permitir eso. Le gustaba, mucho.

Lo había descubierto está noche.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, negándose a verlo a los ojos.

—Hey—le llamó suavemente, levantándole la barbilla. Tomó aire—. Me gustas, Bella. Mucho.

Ella no contestó.

— ¿No te gusto?

La chica cerró los ojos y también tomó aire.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no, Bella. Tus actos te delatan. Sé que te gusto. Así que dime, ¿qué pasa?

—No lo entenderías—farfulló la chica, intentando evadir sus ojos.

—Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo. Dime.

—Edward, yo… Yo no puedo… —se detuvo, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz. Se encontró con sus manos en los hombros de Edward—. No puedo permitir que tengamos algo tú y yo… Y después… Se arruiné. Funcionamos como amigos. Hay que quedarnos así.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no funcionaremos? ¿Por qué crees que se arruinara?

—Todo se arruina. Es nuestro último año, Edward, en el verano nos iremos a diferentes lados, diferentes universidades. Y esto será, con el tiempo, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—No—Edward negó con la cabeza, sin dejarse vencer—. No creo que sea así, Bella. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no será así.

Bella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Se soltó de Edward y caminó a la puerta, pero él tuvo otro impulso. No podía dejarla ir. No ahora.

—Bella—la volvió a tomar de la mano y jalarle a él, pero esta vez, besándola en el proceso. Sus labios se estrellaron con un suave golpe y Edward le sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, besándola suavemente. Ella le regresó el beso, sin poder evitarlo.

Al entender que se estaba acercando mucho a él, que le besaba con mucho ahínco, se obligó a detenerse.

— ¡NO! —farfulló, alejándose de él y jadeando. Su mano viajó a sus labios, temblando—. No, Edward. No… No puedo. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Antes de echarse a llorar, ella corrió a su casa, encerrándose. Edward se quedó un momento ahí, confundido. Aguantándose sus propias lágrimas, él también se fue. En cuanto escuchó su coche arrancar e irse, Bella se desmoronó en el piso, llorando.

_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser una chica normal que no tiene sus días contados y poder vivir un romance bien, sin preocuparme cuando me voy a morir?_

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, cap cuatro terminado. :D**

**A partir de aquí, las cosas serán más rápidas. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo serán diez caps, debo apurarme, jajaja :D Ojala les esté gustando.**

**A mí sí, jajajaja, okey, okey. Nos vemos en el otro caap! :D Besos enormes, chicas!**

**Las amo.**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	6. Tiempo

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: Bellas Lullaby-Carter Burwell.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Tiempo".**

Decir que después de ese día todo fue normal, era una gran mentira.

El trabajo con Edward había pasado de ser unos buenos momentos de risa y compañerismo a momentos de eternos silencios y situaciones incómodas.

El beso que se habían dado caló muy hondo en la mente de los dos. Ya no era posible dejar de pensar en el otro. Bella trataba de no demostrar sus sentimientos, al menos no enfrente de Edward. Alice había estado feliz de que su amiga volviera a la normalidad la semana pasada, pero no le gustaba ver ese brillo triste en sus ojos.

Había escuchado toda la historia a labios de Bella, pero ella no sabía por qué la castaña no se atrevía a tener algo con Edward.

—Porque… No—respondió la chica cuando Alice le preguntó, haciéndola sonrojar y que chupara su pajita, estaban sentadas de nuevo en Sony's, tomando limonada con unas donuts de café.

—Pero, Bella—replicó Alice, cruzándose de brazos y subiendo sus piernas al pequeño sofá—. Edward Cullen te gusta, tú le gustas a él. ¡No entiendo por qué no puedes andar con él! ¿O no quieres?

— ¡Claro que quiero! —se sorprendió al responder eso, pero intentó disimular su sorpresa—. Mira, Al, Edward es… Diferente, sí. Pero no creo poder soportar un amor de secundaria. Me conoces bien,

—Sí, lo hago. Y es por eso que hay algo más del por qué no quieres andar con Edward. Así que empieza a desembuchar.

Bella miró a su amiga implorante, pero Alice ya no aceptaría un _nada_ o un _no_ por respuesta. Lo sabía. Así que lo pensó seriamente.

En Diciembre, en vacaciones de Navidad, ella viajaría a Nueva York, con sus tíos Marcus y Didyme, no solo para distraerse si no para tener la vista previa de la operación. Ella había estado en quimioterapia desde niña, desde los seis hasta los ocho, ahora que la leucemia había regresado, con el tratamiento agresivo y la operación… Todo tendría que mejorar, ¿no?

Pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Alice hasta que pudiera los resultados para la operación fueran positivos. Entonces podría decirle todo a Alice, sabiendo que podría vivir y su amiga no sufriría.

—Ahora no, Alice, pero pronto. Lo prometo.

.

.

.

**_Siete semanas después_**_._

Faltaban dos días para que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad, y Bella no podía estar más agradecida. Necesitaba un tiempo lejos de Edward, no podía soportar pasar un día más cerca de él y no besarlo. O abrazarlo. O sencillamente tocarlo.

Entregaron la primera parte del proyecto con Johns, y éste sonrió con orgullo al ver al chico Cullen por fin trabajar. A pesar de que no había vuelto a entregar tareas… Verlo trabajar con la chica Swan era suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que Cullen casi nunca trabajaba.

— ¿Emocionados por las vacaciones de Invierno, chicos? —saltó Alice, de camino al estacionamiento. Bella sonrió incómoda. Edward trató de no verla.

Después de la plática en Sony's, Alice se había encargado de que Edward y Bella estuvieran casi siempre juntos, alegando que era bueno tener a su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de Jasper. El rubio no decía nada, se limitaba a asentir y esperar que su novia no le diera por empezar sus preguntas incómodas.

—Eh, supongo—respondió Edward indiferente. Aunque la verdad era que no quería estar tres semanas sin ver a Bella, a pesar de ser difícil estar a su lado, cerca de ella, y no tocarla como quería.

—Sí, claro—arguyó Bella, asintiendo al frente.

— ¿Harán algo especial? —intervino Jasper, antes de que Alice hablara.

—Sí, en realidad—se apresuró a decir Bella, sin ver a nadie en especial—. Iré dos semanas con mis tíos a Nueva York, pasaremos haya Navidad y creo que año Nuevo acá.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Alice, saltando como niña pequeña, Bella sonrió, sin notar la mirada de desconcierto de Edward—. Me traes algo, ¿eh? Jasper y yo iremos con nuestras familias a Toronto. Ya saben, la novia debe conocer a los suegros y su nueva familia. Y viceversa.

—Mis padres están demasiado emocionados con tener a Alice una semana con nosotros. Los de ella, eh… Puedo decir que su padre tiene un plan secreto para matarme y enterrarme en los bosques de Toronto—Jasper entrecerró los ojos, temblando ligeramente.

—Tío, él no te matará—se rió Edward, dándole una palmada amistosa a Jasper—. Alice te ama y el señor Brandon no haría nada para hacer infeliz a su princesa. Relájate.

—Cierto—reflexionó el rubio, luego miró sonriente a su amigo—. ¿Y tú, qué harás en las vacaciones?

—Seguramente nos iremos con los Mendler a Alaska. Veré de nuevo a la tierna prima Irina.

Por la forma en que Edward lo dijo y la mueca de Jasper, Bella se preguntó seriamente quién era Irina.

—Espera, ¿la aterradora y gótica prima Irina? ¿La que te quiso follar hace un año en Navidad, mientras tú dormías? —soltó una risotada Alice, mostrándose divertida.

Edward se volvió a estremecer y miró al frente con una clara mirada de pavor.

De repente, Bella sintió unos instintos asesinos desconocidos hacia esa tal _Irina_. Y esta vez no trato de enterrarlo.

—Ahh, ya no me lo recuerdes, Alice. Sufriré demasiado estas vacaciones. Espero mamá y papá quieran regresar a casa para Año Nuevo. No soportaría dormir con el pestillo puesto las tres malditas semanas.

— ¡Já! —gritó Jasper, dando un salto. Edward enarcó una ceja—. En serio, tío, Irina está mal. Pero, ¿qué no había encontrado un tío igual a ella? La última vez que nos hablaste de ella, parecía que tenía a otro loco como ella.

—Parecía… Cortó con él hace tres meses.

—Parece que espera tu regreso—habló Bella por primera vez, deteniéndose frente al coche de Jasper. Él las llevaba a ella y Alice, ya que la castaña se negaba a ir con Edward.

Edward se sorprendió de la acidez en la voz de Bella y una sonrisa boba surgió de sus labios cuando comprendió que estaba celosa. También entendió que la chica estaba dejando bajar sus barreras y tuvo la gran idea de aprovechar ese momento.

—Pareces celosa, Bella—la picó, esperando que ella pescará el anzuelo.

Por fortuna, la chica no lo defraudo.

Abrió sus ojos chocolates como plato y miró furiosa a Edward, antes de bufar y mirar a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos. Alice contuvo una carcajada y Jasper enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Celosa, yo? ¡Já! —se rió, pero hasta para ella la risa sonó más falsa que nada—. No lo estoy, Edward.

—Entonces…

—Me preocupo por _mi_ trabajo. No me voy a pasar lo que resta del año escolar haciendo el _hermoso_ proyecto de Johns sola. Tienes el deber de regresar sano y salvo a…—_a mí_, le llegó el pensamiento, desconcertándola un poco—. A clases—añadió rápidamente. Pero al ver la mirada de escepticismo de Edward supo que no fue tan rápida.

—Bueno—interrumpió Alice, dando una palmada—. Nos tenemos que ir, ya casi somos los últimos en quedar.

Los chicos miraron derredor y era cierto, estaba casi vacío el estacionamiento. Alice sonrió complacida al ingeniársele una idea.

—Oh, mierda—dejó caer como si nada, suspirando algo dramáticamente—. Bella, se me olvidó que Jasper y yo tenemos cita hoy para comer juntos. No te podemos llevar.

—Está bien—se apresuró a decir Bella, sonriéndole a su amiga—. Me iré caminando.

—No seas tonta—exclamó Edward, Bella le miró sorprendida—. Te llevaré. Hace mucho frío como para que vayas andando. Venga, te llevo, te dejo y me voy, ¿vale?

La castaña miró al cobrizo de manera cuestionable, haciendo una ligera mueca con sus labios. Suspiró después de unos segundos.

—De acuerdo—cedió finalmente—. Pero —añadió ante la sonrisa altanera de él—, me dejas y te vas. Tengo…, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Edward asintió. Prometió dejarla, pero en qué momento.

.

.

.

Cuando pasaron la calle para llegar a la casa de Bella, ésta se volvió interrogante hacia Edward.

—Edward—empezó lentamente—, ya pasamos mi calle para ir a mi casa.

—Lo sé—se limitó a decir el chico, sin dejar de ver al frente con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varias calles más y Bella se empezó a asustar. Al ver que tomaba por la carretera hacia la reserva La Push, Bella decidió que era suficiente.

—Edward, regrésame a mi casa. Ahora.

—Tranquila. Sólo quiero llevarte a un lugar…

— ¡Edward! —gritó ella al ver que pasaban la carretera hacia la Reserva, pensó seriamente si él intentaría secuestrarla, pero descartó de inmediato la idea, a pesar de todo, confiaba en Edward.

—Tranquila, Bella—se rió él, negándose a verla—. Prometo que después de esto te dejo en tu casa. Sólo…, déjate guiar por mí.

Él sonó tan implorante que la chica no pudo negarle eso.

—De acuerdo—contestó lentamente. Edward por fin la miró, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ella le regresó la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Quince minutos después, Edward había dado vuelta y aparcaba debajo de un gran árbol, cerca de un camino de tierra. Bella volteó la mirada de lado a lado y no vio ni una maldita alma por ahí.

_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me hará daño? ¿Me querrá…? No. Él no haría eso. Deja de pensar estupideces, Bella. Confía en él._

— ¿Bella? —le preguntó Edward.

—Dime.

—Vamos…

Aún con un poco de desconfianza, siguió a Edward, apeándose del coche y caminado por el caminito de tierra. Pensó en qué quería Edward que hablaran como para que la llevara tan lejos del pueblo.

—Dame la mano.

— ¿Qué? —la chica se volteó a él, mirando su mano extendida.

—Dame la mano—repitió Edward, asintiendo hacia su mano extendida. Bella le miró con desconfianza, pero terminó suspirando y la tomó. Una nueva corriente explotó al tocarse.

Y se sintió tan bien, tan familiar…

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de los labios de la chica y Edward sonrió. La ayudó a caminar entre las ramas caídas y las raíces. El piso era irregular, y sin la ayuda de Edward, ella habría caído y lastimado. Después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a un pequeño claro, redondo y repleto de hermosas flores y un poco de nieve, que había empezado a caer desde hace unas semanas. Unos árboles enormes cubrían y protegían el claro.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el fluir del agua, Bella pensó en la cascada que vio por la ventana de Sony's, hace ya dos meses.

—Es…, wow—no supo qué más decir ella, sin soltar la mano de Edward, juntos caminaron hacia el centro del claro.

—Aquí fue donde me encontraron—dijo Edward en voz suave—. Bueno, debajo de ese árbol—señaló el árbol más grande, rodeado de flores y nieve—. Mi casa está a unos tres kilómetros para allá—y señaló el lado opuesto por el que habían entrado. Dejo salir una risita nerviosa—. Supongo que fui muy tonto, dando vueltas y vueltas, siempre teniendo el camino a casa frente a mí.

—Sí que tienes problemas de ubicación—se burló nuevamente la chica, permitiéndose reír.

—Lo sé. Es para dar vergüenza.

La chica volvió a reír y Edward se sintió feliz al ver a la Bella que él conocía a su lado. Le apretó más la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Bella—susurró, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ella se quedó sin aliento—. Estos dos meses han sido insoportables. Realmente no sé cómo seguir siendo tu amigo, sabiendo que me gustas, más de lo que deberías. Y sé que yo también te gusto. Me lo demostraste hoy, así que, por favor, dime por qué no podemos estar juntos. Dímelo y juro que lucharemos juntos.

—Edward—farfulló la chica, nerviosa, se intentó separar de él, pero el chico la tomó con más fuerza y la besó suavemente, saboreando sus labios. Bella gimió y sin poder contenerse, enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él, dejándose besar y acariciar. El beso empezó a subir de tono, sin siquiera molestarle eso a los muchachos.

Las barreras que había construido a su alrededor por dos meses, se desmoronaron de inmediato. Se dejó besar por Edward, regresándole el beso y caricias, el abrazo, disfrutando también ella de él.

Al faltar el aire, los dos se separaron, pero aún dándose pequeños y suaves besos, jadeando el aliento del otro. Él descansó la frente en la de la chica, suspirando y moviendo su flequillo. Bella tragó saliva y no se quiso separar de él.

—Bella… Tú sentiste lo mismo que yo, por eso me regresaste el beso. Por favor, dime por qué no quieres que andemos.

—Sí quiero—se sinceró la chica, ya sin importarle nada. Sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas y Edward le besó sus párpados suavemente—. Pero no podemos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos, Bells?

—Porque…—_mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Lo hago o no lo hago? ¿Le dijo o no le dijo?_

—Dame una razón, una _buena_ razón.

—No puedo—jadeó sin aliento, alejándose de él, pero Edward no la dejó ir tan fácilmente, tomándole la mano—. Oh, por favor, Edward, no puedo…

—No—dijo él, empezando a enojarse levemente—. No, Bella. No puedo soportar esto más. Te quiero, caray. No puedo seguir siendo tú amigo, no así.

Un temblor recorrió a Bella, haciéndola llorar un poco más. La acción enterneció a Edward y la atrajo a su pecho, besándole el tope de la cabeza.

Bella tragó saliva y se preparó, de todas formas, tarde o temprano se sabría.

—No podemos andar juntos, Edward, porque tengo leucemia.

Silencio. Edward también tembló y se alejó levemente de ella, mirándola con terror puro en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —susurró, sin poder comprender.

—Tengo leucemia, Edward. Tuve de niña y regresó. Regresó más agresiva y no sé si esta vez pueda sobrevivir.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó de repente el cobrizo, viéndola fijamente a los ojos chocolate—. Eres fuerte, Bella, si lo lograste de niña, lo lograras ahora.

Una mirada incrédula cruzó el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Qué? —fue su vez de susurrar.

—Eres fuerte, Bella. Lo eres.

Él la abrazó, suspirando contra su cabello. Ahora entendía por qué su palidez, su delgadez, el cabello corto y el por qué que a veces vomitaba.

—No creo eso una razón suficiente como para que me alejes de ti, Isabella. Es más, es una razón poderosa para que me quede contigo. Para que te apoye.

— ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría sabiendo que nada más estás conmigo por mi enfermedad? —replicó de repente Bella, mostrándose algo enfada.

—Te dije que te quiero antes de que me dijeras estás enferma. ¿Me crees que estaría con alguien sólo por lástima? Entonces, no me conoces.

— ¡Es que no lo hago! —se separó de golpe de Edward, viéndose pequeña e indefensa, con las lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas—. No te conozco, Edward. No sé qué pensar o qué sentir. Y yo también te quiero, Edward. Te quiero y sin embargo no te conozco.

—Me conoces, Bella, claro que lo haces. Pero no me quieres conocer. No quieres hacerlo.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada entre implorante y anhelada. Y antes de darse cuenta, los dos se estaban besando de nuevo. Edward se sorprendió de que se pudiera llorar y besar al mismo tiempo, pero no le importó, simplemente sintiendo el cuerpo de Bella, sus besos, sus labios.

Se volvieron a separar con un jadeo, mirándose nuevamente a los ojos fijamente. Ella comprendió su miedo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo, Edward—admitió, sin dejar de ver al chico—. Tengo miedo de morir. De que todo acabe.

—No morirás, eres fuerte, maldita sea Bella—gruñó él ferozmente, en sus ojos un fuego atroz—. No morirás.

Ella se abrazó a él, permitiéndose llorar. Edward la sostuvo, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas hablando en ese claro, sentando en el centro del mismo y abrazados uno al otro. Edward tenía a Bella sentada a su regazo, con su cabeza descansando en su hombro. La mayoría de la plática giraba en torno a la enfermedad de Bella, sin atreverse aún a llegar al punto culminante.

—Y entonces, mis papás accedieron a ir a Nueva York, esperando que los análisis para la operación sean positivos y poderme operar. Según el doctor Drew, podré vivir con la tranquilidad de que no volveré a tener leucemia, con el cambio de médula ósea, todo deberá mejorar. Pero también dice que uno de los efectos secundarios será vivir un poco menos del tiempo acordado. Al parecer diez años, o así. Pero podré vivir más.

—Parece una opción… Segura—dijo Edward al fin, sin saber qué más decir—. Al menos, eso creo yo.

—Y lo es—estuvo de acuerdo la chica, asintiendo—. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, Edward.

—No, no lo tengas. Vivirás. Estarás bien.

Ella se acurrucó en su regazo, disfrutando de su calor, Edward suspiro, sintiéndose muy feliz. Bella no recordó jamás haberse sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

—Dime algo, Bella—habló de repente Edward, rompiendo la suave atmosfera de calma—. Después de esto, ¿dónde quedamos tú y yo? Porque sabes bien que no te voy a ir tan fácilmente.

Bella se rió, sintiéndose ligera. Decidió tomar otra decisión. Si ya le había dicho a Edward su enfermedad, entonces… ¿Por qué no aceptar el amor?

—En realidad—carraspeó Bella, acomodándose en el regazo de Edward y mirándolo a los ojos—, estoy esperando a que me lo pidas—ante la mirada sorprendida del chico, ella volvió a reír—. ¿Qué? Eres terco, cabezota y todo eso. Pero, definitivamente, sería una tonta si te dejara ir…

Edward sonrió, acariciando la mejilla suave de la chica.

—Entonces, Bella Swan, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

—Sí, Edward Cullen. Acepto.

Edward casi da un grito de alegría. Era como si ella hubiera aceptado ser su esposa, pero no le importaba estaba demasiado feliz. Demasiado feliz.

La miró fijamente a los ojos antes de volver a besarla.

_Si mañana muero, que al menos haya disfrutado del amor que Edward me da_, pensaba la chica mientras él la besaba. _Si mañana muero, que al menos haya disfrutado de mi vida, con él a mi lado._

* * *

**Puf, les dije que sería corto :3 No ha acabado aún, pero sólo quedan cinco caps, sooo… Será algo rápido, jejeje.**

**Amo a estos chicos, no sé, tienen un algo que me encantan. Vale, bueno, me voy. Besos enormes, chicas.**

**Las amo!**

******Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	7. Amor

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Recomendación Musical: A Thousand Years- Christina Perri.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Amor".**

El amor es la mejor medicina.

Bella no había creído esa expresión hasta que la vivió en carne propia con Edward. Las semanas lejos de él, en Nueva York, le hicieron anhelarlo demasiado, extrañarlo.

—Ay, Bella, el amor sí te pego duro—se burló su tía Didyme, sonriéndole suavemente. Bella salió de su estupor y dejó de mirar la ventana, hacia las estrellas, y pensar en Edward.

—Tía—se sonrojó la chica, avergonzada de ser cachada.

—Déjala ser, Di—dijo Marcus, caminando con Charlie a la sala, entregándole a las mujeres tazas de chocolate—. El amor hace que la gente se convierta en una estúpida. Nosotros cuatro somos la prueba viviente.

— ¡Hey! —gritaron los tres adultos, Marcus les lanzó una mirada de "no me digan que no es cierto" y los tres volvieron a asentir, refunfuñando.

—Te lo dije—le susurró cómplice a su sobrina, ganándose una risa sincera de ella.

—Vale, aléjate de mi hija—dijo divertida Renée, viéndolos por encima de la taza—. No quiero que me la enmarañes con tus sucias aventuras de noviero, antes de conocer a mi hermana.

—Mira quién lo dice, Renée. Déjame decirte, cariño, que tu madre no fue tan santa. Tuvo varios novios, si no hubiera sido por mi amigo Charlie…

—Calmado, tío—interrumpió Charlie, viendo a Marcus con una ceja levantada.

Bella se rió, pero se sentó con sus papás, acurrucándose con su mamá, ya llevaba dos semanas ahí, Navidad sería dentro de dos días y ellos regresarían a Forks el 27, preparados para pasar Año Nuevo con los Cullen, como habían hecho prometer los chicos a sus padres antes de irse.

Renée y Esme se pusieron eufóricas con el noviazgo de sus hijos, Charlie sonrió de mala gana y Carlisle también, los dos suegros se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, creándose entre ellos una alianza temprana. Las dos mujeres acribillaron a sus hijos con preguntas y suposiciones, pero los chicos fueron más rápidos e hicieron prometer a sus padres que pasarían juntos Año Nuevo, el primero de muchos, pensaba afirmativamente Edward. Bella no quería ser pesimista, pero aún tenía miedo.

Miró a sus papás y tíos, riéndose de todo, recordando épocas pasadas con una gran sonrisa. Ella quería poder llegar a vieja, con Edward a su lado, y reírse con Alice y Jasper sobre sus tiempo pasados. Quería vivir, no quería morir.

Y haría todo lo posible, se prometió mientras veía la nieve caer por la ventana de la sala del departamento de sus tíos, para vivir y tener la vida que se merecía.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fueron con el doctor Drew, un oncología cirujano, que le diría sus resultados para la operación que se llevaría a cabo dentro de seis meses, en Junio, si todo iba bien.

Dependiendo de los resultados de ese día, Bella podría operarse y vivir. O no operase y esperar su muerte, acostada en una cama de hospital, rodeada de cables, sueros y demás, y ver sufrir a la que gente que ella más amaba.

—Todo irá bien, amor—susurró Renée, agarrando la mano de su hija con amor y dulzura. Didyme le sonrió con confianza, viendo a su sobrina temblar.

—Riley Drew es de los mejores oncólogos cirujanos de Nueva York, puede que de Estados Unidos, cariño. Todo estará bien. Confía y verás.

Bella asintió, tragando saliva espesa, su celular vibró y ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Era un mensaje de texto.

"_¿Ya entraste? ¿Qué te dijeron?_", decía el mensaje de Edward, ella podía notar el nerviosismo de él y eso la hizo sonreír dulcemente.

"_Aún no. Te marco cuando salga. Besos_", respondió ella, antes de que una enfermera pelinegra entrara en la pequeña sala de estar. Charlie y Marcus estaban enfrente de la perta, esperando. Al verla se pusieron tensos y miraron a sus mujeres.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó la enfermera a las mujeres. Bella volvió a tragar saliva.

—Soy yo—respondió con voz débil.

La enfermera sonrió.

—El doctor Drew la espera. Sólo pueden pasar sus padres, por ser usted menor de edad. Sígame.

—Los esperaremos aquí—dijo Didyme, levantándose y tomando la mano de su esposo, Marcus asintió y le lanzó un beso a su sobrina. Ella le regresó el gesto y caminó en medio de sus padres hasta el consultorio del doctor Drew.

.

.

.

Riley Drew era un doctor de cuarenta y cinco años de edad, de piel bronceada y ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y sonrisa apacible. Llevaba veinte años a servició y afortunadamente siempre tenía resultados positivos con sus pacientes.

Estaba revisando el expediente de Isabella Swan, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La enfermera entró dos segundos después, asomando su cabellera negra.

—Los Swan están aquí, doctor—anunció. Drew asintió y se levantó de su silla giratoria de cuero, haciendo una seña a la enfermera.

—Que pasen—pidió amablemente. La enfermera asintió y dejó pasar a la pareja de esposos y una niña de cabellos caobas y ojos chocolates asustados. La niña se veía pálida, flaca y asustada. Su cabello era corto, apenas cerca de los hombros y de aspecto débil.

Teniendo en cuenta que en su niñez ella recibió quimioterapia, le sorprendió a doctor Drew que la chica tuviera cabello y cejas. Unas cejas bien delineadas y del mismo color que su cabello, le sonrió a la familia y ellos trataron de regresarle la sonrisa. Sin mucho éxito, lamentablemente.

—Soy el doctor Riley Drew, un placer, señores Swan—extendió su mano. Charlie tomó su mano decidida, Renée tembló un poco—. Y usted debe ser Isabella Swan—dijo Drew a la chica, quién levanto la mirada asustada y trató de sonreír.

—Sí, un placer, doctor Drew—dijo suavemente, al igual que el apretón de su mano. El doctor se sintió levemente triste por la chica, se veía tan indefensa…

—Tomen asiento, por favor.

Al ver que la familia se tomaba de las manos y esperaba ansiosa, el doctor Drew tomó aire y les intentó sonreír.

—He estado leyendo el expediente médico de Isabella…

—Bella—corrigió automáticamente la chica, mirando sus manos. Drew sonrió comprensivamente.

—De Bella—prosiguió, corrigiendo el nombre y tomando el expediente color crema, abriéndolo y hojeando un poco—. Tuviste leucemia mielógena, que da de niños y también en el tramo de adolescente-adulto. Es la más común entre los niños menores de doce meses y adultos mayores de treinta años hoy en día. Se te detecto desde los cuatro años, pero empezaste tratamiento hasta los seis, con un tratamiento leve pero después pasando a la quimioterapia por un año. Al cumplir los ocho años, tu leucemia había rebajado notablemente. Eso fue bueno… Hasta hace un año, casi dos, ¿no? —los padres asintieron, con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar todo eso, Drew contempló a los Swan con un suspiro—. Bien. Hace un año tus padres decidieron que era mejor la operación, te hicieron una biopsia de tu médula ósea y sangre, para ver si era candidata a operación.

Drew se quitó las gafas de marco transparente y se apretó el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha contra sus dedos, suspirando. Por un momento, un largo momento, los señores Swan esperaron lo peor.

—Deben saber, señores Swan—siguió el doctor, mirando a los padres alternativamente a los ojos—, que la operación puede tanto dar resultados positivos como negativos. Se puede aclimatar a su nuevo cuerpo y darle a Bella más años de vida, con la esperanza de que no habrá más leucemia. También puedes sufrir de sofocos, fiebres, dolor de cabeza, nauseas, etcétera, después de la operación.

—Doctor—intervino Renée, saltando levemente en su asiento, inclinándose en la mesa—. Díganos, ¿mi hija puede ser operada?

Una larga pausa. Bella sintió su corazón desbocar y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Su hija sí puede ser operada, es positiva para candidata a operación.

Un largo suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de los padres, Bella intentó sonreír levemente, pero no pudo. Estaba asimilando todo.

—Aunque—se adelantó a decir el doctor Drew, enarcando una ceja oscura—, como no tiene hermanos y nadie de su familia es positivo para donante, deberá entrar a los registros nacionales de médula ósea. Será de las primeras en la lista y puede que en menos de cinco meses, encontremos su donante.

—Gracias, doctor, gracias—dijo emocionado Charlie, parpadeando con fuerza.

—De qué, señor Swan—sonrió Drew, pero de inmediato se puso serio—. Un mes antes de la operación deberá estar en quimioterapia de nuevo, en pocas dosis aplicadas, para que su cuerpo se prepare para la intromisión y cambio en su cuerpo. Si todo sale bien, Bella puede estar segura de poder vivir lo que resta de su vida calmadamente.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Bella finalmente, demasiado emocionada como para poder controlar sus lágrimas. El doctor Drew sonrió con gentileza a la chica.

—Sí, Bella. Es en serio.

Las lágrimas encontraron su camino fuera de sus ojos, sintiéndose feliz y esperanzada por primera vez desde que supo que la leucemia regresó.

.

.

.

Edward estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacerle caso al parloteo de Irina, moviendo exageradamente las manos y el cabello, queriendo parecer seductora al mover las pestañas y lamerse los labios pero parecía desesperada para que Edward la tomara en cuenta.

Tanya, su prima preferida a sabiendas de todos, miraba divertida la escena. Pero también notaba la mirada perdida de Edward y su preocupación. Frunció el ceño y empezó a divagar. Al ver que el celular de Edward sonaba y él corría a cogerlo, dejando a Irina con la palabra en la boca, empezó a sonreír maliciosa.

— ¿Aló? —jadeo él, alejándose un poco de la familia Mendler.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Bella, demasiado feliz de escuchar su voz al fin.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Soy positiva, Edward. Soy candidata a operación. ¡Me pueden operar!

Edward dejó salir un grito eufórico, saltando levemente. Su familia lo miró confundida, pero él no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Eso sí que es una buena noticia, Bella. Estoy muy feliz.

—Ay, Ed, no sabes cuánto necesito un abrazo tuyo ahora.

—Yo también, nena. Yo también.

—Aw, ¿es Bella? —interrumpió Esme el momento romántico de los chicos, haciendo a Edward querer morder a su madre—. Mándale saludos a mi nueva hija y dile que nos vemos el treinta y uno.

—Sí, mamá…—gruñó Edward, haciendo a Bella reír—. La oíste, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Dale mis saludos. También a Carlisle.

—Les diré…

— ¡Edward! —gritó de repente Irina, haciendo a todos saltar, la chica se veía monstruosamente enojada, con el rímel negro haciendo ver sus ojos azul hielo más grandes y un poco aterradores.

—Oh-oh—tembló el chico, Bella temió por la seguridad de su novio—. Estem…, cariño, me tengo que ir… Nos vemos en dos días.

—Cuídate—fue lo último que dijo Bella antes de que él cortara.

— ¿Tienes novia? —le preguntó Irina a Edward, al ver que él cortaba la comunicación.

—Sí—dijo firmemente el chico, pero tragando saliva nervioso.

La chica rubia se quedó callada un momento, viendo el suelo. Toda la familia Mendler miró alternativamente a Edward e Irina, Esme temió por su hijo. Carlisle veía las formas más sencillas de coger a su hijo y esposa y huir de Irina.

Pero cuando Irina volvió a ver a Edward, todos se congelaron.

—Corre—le sugirió Tanya temblorosa, mientras veía a su hermana correr al cobrizo. Edward chilló como niña y empezó a correr.

.

.

.

La Navidad fue mejor ese año que el anterior, Bella tenía una nueva esperanza y un sueño. Volvía a sentir una emoción recorrerla. Volvía a ver que todo parecía positivo, que podía vivir realmente como ella quería.

_Regresar al Ballet_, pensó seriamente, con una gran sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño—dijeron sus papás el veinticinco, en cuanto ella despertó de su sueño tranquilo.

—Feliz Navidad, papás—Bella se acercó a darle un beso a sus padres y después a sus tíos.

—Feliz Navidad, princesita—Didyme le pellizcó gentilmente las mejillas, haciéndola reír, como cuando niña.

—Feliz Navidad, Belli-Bells—gorjeo Marcus, con la boca llena de pan francés. Bella hizo un ruidito de asco, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy? —preguntó Bella mientras desayunaban y veían una película navideña en el televisor.

El departamento de sus tíos era grande, de un solo piso y cuatro habitaciones con baños completos y uno medio. La sala y la cocina estaban conectadas por una puerta giratoria, el comedor estaba frente a la sala, cerca del gran ventanal que estaba de pared, mostrando la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, adornada muy Navideñamente.

Los muebles eran finos y elegantes, las paredes estaba tapizadas de papel tapiz rojo carmesí, de diseños en forma de rombos blancas. El piso era de madera caoba. El comedor era largo y redondo, con sillas altas de cojines rojos. Bella estaba sentada con las piernas encima de la silla cruzadas y viendo la película.

—Iremos a buscar los regalos para los Cullen. Debes dar una buena impresión a tus suegros—Renée sonrió afectuosamente a su hija, mientras su esposo gruñía.

—Suegros—farfulló Charlie, masticando un poco más fuerte las sobras de la noche pasada.

—Lo que te espera, amigo—se rió Marcus, burlándose de su amigo de hace años.

Charlie le lanzó una mirada envenenada, haciendo carraspear a Marcus.

—Iremos a la Quinta Avenida—dijo de repente Didyme, pareciendo emocionada—. Te aseguro que ahí encontraras los regalos perfectos para todos.

Bella sonrió suavemente. _Regalos para tus suegros_, canturreó en su mente, sintiendo esa palabra por primera vez.

.

.

.

Teniendo en cuenta que era Navidad y que muchas tiendas estaban cerradas, Bella escogió regalos sencillos, que creyó perfectos para los Cullen y dos más para Alice y Jasper. Al pensar en su mejor amiga pelinegra, Bella cayó en cuenta que tendría que decirle la verdad al regresar. Alice merecía saberla.

Y ahora que Bella tenía la esperanza de sobrevivir, Alice no sufriría por ella. Como cuando niñas.

—Cariño, mira esto—exclamó su madre ante un collar de plata con un dije de muñequita bailarina de ballet—. ¿Te gusta?

Bella examinó el collar con una sonrisa. Sí, le gustaba mucho, la forma suave de la bailarina de Ballet, en puntas y con los brazos arriba de su cabeza, su cabeza levemente inclinada a un lado. Era de un color oro viejo, hermoso y perfecto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa sincera. Las hermanas compartieron una mirada y Didyme asintió silenciosamente.

—Te lo regalo —dijo Didyme, entregándole el collar a la cajera y sacando su billetera.

—Pero, tía—se apresuró a replicar Bella, pero Didyme la calló suavemente.

—Es _mi_ regalo de Navidad. Disfrútalo, hija.

Bella no pudo más que sonreír.

.

.

.

El collar brillaba hermosamente en su cuello y ella se sentía feliz de llevarlo. Sentía que el Ballet volvía a ser una opción, una esperanza nueva.

Cuando llegaron a Forks, corrió inmediatamente a Sony's para ir a ver a Edward. Charlie solamente gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Renée le mando saludos y una "Feliz Navidad".

Cuando llegó a Sony's, saludó a la azafata rubia.

—Hola, ¿puede decirme si Edward Cullen ya ha llegado? —le preguntó a la azafata Claire, según decía en su identificador.

—Edward Cullen —repitió Claire, viendo un pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos—. No, señorita, aún no.

—Okey, ¿puede llevarlo a la terraza cuando llegue?

—Por supuesto, ¿a nombre de quién?

—Bella Swan.

Cuando la azafata apuntó su nombre, Bella le deseo Feliz Navidad y caminó hacia las escaleras, con dirección a la terraza. Se sentó en el lugar favorita de ella y Alice y esperó mientras llegaba un mesero.

Cinco minutos después de pedir su orden, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Cuando sintió el agradable escalofrió en su espalda, supo quién era.

— ¡Edward! —la chica se levantó justo cuando él corrió a abrazarla, la levantó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Puf, ¿quién iba a decir que dos semanas son horrendas sin ti? —bromeó Edward, dejándola en sus pies. Bella sonreía enormemente.

—Dímelo a mí—se rió la chica, viendo esos ojos esmeralda que había extrañado demasiado—. Agh, te extrañé.

—Yo también.

Justo cuando sus labios se encontraron, fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeó, Bella se puso roja y Edward hizo una mueca molesta, pero volteó a ver al mesero que atendía a Bella, mirándolos con una sonrisa y una mirada burlona.

—Lo siento—dijo el mesero, dejando la orden de Bella en la mesa y que los dos jóvenes se sentaran en el sillón—. ¿Va a querer algo de tomar, señor?

—Lo mismo que ella—señaló con su cabeza la taza de chocolate caliente y el pedazo de pay de queso.

Cuando el mesero se fue, Edward se volteó a su novia, viéndola con una sonrisa. No tardó en encontrarlo entre sus brazos, besándola suavemente. Le gustaba mucho besarla, los labios suaves de Bella encima de los suyos.

—Ahora sí—dijo Edward suavemente sobre sus labios—. Hola.

—Hola.

Pasaron dos horas hablando de sus respectivos viajes y Navidades, Edward le contó con un dejo de miedo lo que Irina le había hecho, persiguiéndolo por toda la casa hasta cogerlo. Pero fue su padre quien paró esa locura, dándole a Irina un sermón enorme sobre que Edward no era de ella y aunque no le gustara, debía respetar a Edward y a su nueva novia. Esme no dejó de reír al recordar la cara de terror de Edward y sus chillidos de niña.

Bella no dejaba de reír, al igual que Esme, imaginándose los chillidos de su novio.

Ella le contó cómo fue su Navidad con su familia y la visita con el doctor Drew, le contó cómo iba a ser la operación, los riesgos y beneficios. El procedimiento de la operación y que un mes antes debería estar en quimioterapia.

—La quimio será lo más difícil—dijo finalmente Bella, temblando, Edward la abrazó más a su pecho—. Debo admitir que de niña no me gusta, dudo mucho que ahora tampoco. Será en dosis pequeñas, para antes de la operación, pero me da miedo. Me operaran antes de la quimio.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Edward asustado.

—Para que me pongan catéteres. A veces son dos, me harán una pequeña operación para ponérmela y que no me piquen tanto—se rió sin humor, recordando cómo odiaba eso de niña—. No me dolerá y será mejor que recibir piquetes cada dos por tres.

—Entonces… Estarás bien…

—Sí, estaré bien—por primera vez desde que supo que era positiva para operación, Bella se permitió creer eso.

—Bueno…—Edward intentó ocultar su emoción, pero era demasiada como para no hacerlo. Bella estaría bien. Ella viviría—. Creo que debes decirle a Alice. Estos meses serán algo estresantes, esperando que aparezca pronto un donante y que la operación sea un éxito. Necesitaras de tu mejor amiga.

Bella lo pensó con seriedad, tomando en cuenta cómo Alice sufrió cuando eran niñas, ver a su mejor amiga rodeada de cables, con el pelo inexistente y sufriendo. No quería volver a darle motivos para que ella pensara que moriría. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Bella tenía una esperanza, si la operación era exitosa, ella viviría. Y, cómo cuando niñas, ella también quería disfrutar con Alice ese momento.

—Se lo diré en cuanto regrese de Toronto. Sé que me odiara por unos días, pero después todo será normal.

Edward sonrió antes de besar a su novia con fuerza, suspirando entre sus labios.

.

.

.

Año Nuevo fue mejor que Navidad. Los Cullen y los Swan se reunieron en la casa  
Cullen, disfrutando y riendo, viendo cómo sus hijos se veían, por primera vez, vivos uno al lado del otro. Renée sentía que Edward era como el ángel guardián de Bella, que era gracias a él que su hija volvía a sonreír. Charlie aguantó las lágrimas al ver a su hija tan feliz y esperanzada.

Carlisle notaba que su hijo estaba cambiado. Esme sentía la felicidad que los jóvenes emanaba y no podía estar más feliz. Sentía que por fin su hijo se sentía parte de algo… O de alguien.

Ese fue el primer Año Nuevo que pasaron juntos. Y Edward esperaba que no fuera el último.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé. Pero digamos que después de este, todo se viene de sopetón. Es el sexto, so, el séptimo y octavo será más sobre la relación de Bella & Alice & el cómo Bella luchará para sobrevivir. El noveno me gusta :D Ya sabrán por qué.**

**El décimo creo que será el epílogo o así…**

**&... ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN DOBLE! :D Es que ando de buenas, jajaja, ojala las haga felices como a mí *inserte besos & corazones aquí* Un gracias cálido & sincero, enorme, a Rosie Rodriguez, Osbelys en FF, por el hermoso trailer que me hizo amablemente. El link lo deje en el grupo & aqui ta:**

** www . youtube watch ? v = tdmpZWYbBcU&feature = youtu . be (ya saben, sin espacios)**

**Gracias, Rosie! Es hermoso, tan acertado!**

**Bueno, nos vemos dentro prontitico. ¡Besos!**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	8. Verdades

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Recuerden qe este fic es M, por favor. Así que... DISCRECIÓN. **

**Recomendación Musical: Gabriel-Lamb & la que ustedes quieran :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Verdades".**

Era más fácil decir algo que hacerlo.

Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa respecto a cómo reaccionaría Alice cuando le dijera la verdad. Ella estaba esperando que positivamente, pues el doctor Drew le había advertido que durante los meses en espera para la operación, debía mantenerse normal. Nada de nerviosismos.

Eso era algo imposible, teniendo en cuenta que ya de por sí saber que se podría operar era un estrés grande. Edward le ayudaba a no desesperar, diciendo que no debía preocuparse, que lo único que tenía qué hacer era relajarse.

Inclusive sus padres le habían dicho que si quería dejar la escuela, estaba bien. Que ellos entenderían. Pero Bella no quería. Era la única forma de mantenerse ocupada, sin pensar mucho. Aunque también estar con Edward servía…

Pero no creía que a sus padres les agradara saber de qué forma se relaja con Edward a su lado.

La mayoría de las veces era besándose, otras simplemente se abrazaban y se quedaban dormidos en los brazos del otro. Su relación aún no era tan física, pero poco a poco empezaban a experimentar. Un beso diferente, una caricia más íntima.

Todo empezaba a formar sentido en la vida de Bella, un buen sentido.

.

.

.

Alice estaba sentada en la terraza de Sony's, esperando a su mejor amiga temblando. Estaba confundida acerca de qué era lo que Bella quería decirle con tantas urgencia y seriedad. Su amiga le había pedido que no se enojara tanto con ella y Alice temía que fuera algo malo.

_Sólo espero que todo esté bien entre nosotras después de esto_, rogó silenciosamente Alice.

La terraza estaba bien aclimatada, a pesar de estar afuera, era calientita. Alice siempre había creído que era por la lona, peor había checado bien y había un calentador en toda mesa, haciendo más agradable la estancia ahí. La mesera le dejó su pedido y le sonrió afectivamente antes de desaparecer.

Alice volvió a mirar su teléfono en busca de un mensaje o llamada de Bella, pero no había nada.

—Siempre llegas antes de tiempo—oyó que decía ella. Alice se levantó con una sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

— ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, nena! —gritó Alice, besando sonoramente a su mejor amiga.

—Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo—repitió Bella, regresándole el abrazo y beso a su mejor amiga.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? Cuando me hablaste para encontrarnos aquí, temí por tu seguridad o así—empezó divertida Alice mientras se sentaban. Bella no habló, espero a que la mesera regresara y ordenara, antes de mirar a su amiga.

—Tengo que confesarte algo—dijo finalmente la castaña, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Es algo que es serio. Y me vas a golpear cuando sepas.

La pelinegra se uso bien derecha y espero a que hablara Bella, pero de nuevo, ella no habló hasta que la mesera le entregó su pedido y se fue. Bella tomó un sorbo de su café con leche y esperó a que eso le calentara el cuerpo y pudiera hablar.

Ante la mirada impaciente de Alice, Bella suspiro, pero no pudo ver a su amiga a los ojos.

—La leucemia regresó—confesó ella en voz baja, oyendo el jadeo de Alice.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —dijo temblorosa Alice, Bella notó el temblor en la voz de la pelinegra, y tragó saliva fuertemente. Es lo que ella quería evitar.

—Hace dos años…

— ¡Dos años! —interrumpió la chica pequeña, a voz en cuello y mirando ahora a su amiga enojada—. ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora, Isabella?

Que Alice le dijera Isabella era mal presagio, sólo le decía así cuando se enojaba realmente con ella.

—Porque no quería que sufrieras como cuando niñas, Alice. Regresó más agresiva y pensé que no sobreviviría ahora.

—Me debiste de haber dicho, Bella. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Te acompañé en eso cuando eras niña. Es mi deber acompañarte ahora cuando somos grandes. ¡Tía! Soy como tu hermana, no… _Soy_ tu hermana. ¿Me lo pensabas decir al menos? ¿O ibas a esperar a que la puta enfermedad te matara para que no me enterara? ¡Pensé que te estabas distanciando de mí por no sé qué razón! ¡Pensé que ya no querías ser mi amiga…!

Alice no pudo terminar cuando un sollozos ahogó cualquier replica más. Sus lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos azules, mientras veía a Bella furiosa. Bella no podía verla, pero también estaba llorando.

—Siempre vas a ser mi amiga—dijo finalmente Bella, tragándose las lágrimas y por viendo a Alice—. Pero no eres tú quien tienes esta enfermedad.

Esa confesión hizo tambalear el enojo de la pelinegra. Lo sabía, ella no tenía leucemia, gracias a Dios, pero sí su mejor amiga, su hermana. Ella y Bella eran amigas desde pañales, siempre habían sido amigos. Compañeras de Ballet, en las locuras de Alice. Ella estuvo con Bella cuando le descubrieron la enfermedad, cuando empezó el tratamiento y Bella creía que iba a morir.

Celebró con los Swan cuando dijeron que la leucemia estaba cayendo fácilmente, que el tratamiento estaba siendo efectivo.

—Tal vez no tengo la enfermedad, pero la he vivido contigo como si la tuviera.

—Perdóname, Alice. Pero te vi sufrir cuando éramos niñas. ¿Sabes cómo me sentía? Aparte de la maldita enfermedad, de los medicamentos, la quimioterapia, que mis papás se sintiera derrotados y vieran a su hija morir lentamente, sumado tú, mi mejor amiga, llorar cada vez que acaba la quimio y me veías con el catéter salido del pecho, sin poder hacer las cosas que tanto amábamos hacer. ¿Crees que quiero volver a repetir todo eso?

Bella empezó a sollozar y se cubrió la cara con las manos, Alice sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su amiga, pero Bella la miró con los ojos llorosos.

—No quiero ser la culpable del sufrimiento de los demás, Alice. No quiero que sufras por mí culpa, por mí enfermedad.

—Eso hacemos las amigas—dijo fieramente Alice, acercándose a Bella y tomándola de la mano—. Estamos en las buenas y las malas, protegiéndonos y cuidándonos. Sé que si algo malo me pasara, tú estarías ahí para mí, así como yo para ti. Bella, siempre te apoyaré.

La chica balanceó su cabeza un momento antes de abrazar a la pelinegra y las dos lloraron en los brazos de la otra, por un largo tiempo.

.

.

.

Una hora después, varias tazas de café con leche y dos grandes pedazos de torta de chocolate, Bella le estaba explicando a Alice todo lo referente a la operación, justo como hizo con Edward una semana antes en ese mismo lugar.

—Entonces, tienes oportunidad—dijo emocionada Alice, viendo a Bella con un brillo en los ojos.

—Sí, si la operación resulta ser un éxito, puedo darme por libre.

—Será un éxito, lo sé—se tocó la sien con el dedo, dándose leves palmaditas—. Lo presiento. Justo como cuando empezaste a andar con Edward. ¡A que no tuve razón!

—La tuviste—admitió Bella con una risa—. No te aproveches de eso, bruja. Creo que empezaré a abusar de ti.

La mirada asustada de Alice hizo reír a la castaña, la pelinegra le guiñó un ojo pícara.

—Sólo Jasper tiene permiso para hacer eso.

— ¡Iugh!, información innecesaria, hermana.

Las dos volvieron a tomar su cuarta taza de café, sin dejar de reír levemente

—Tengo el presentimiento que lo tuyo con Edward va a durar mucho, tía. Los dos se aman, ¿a qué no?

— ¿Amor? —Bella se atragantó con el café con leche, tragando con aspereza—. Es muy temprano para decir que lo amo. Sí lo quiero, pero no sé si lo amo. Apenas llevamos cerca de un mes juntos, Alice. Espérame un poquito más para descubrir eso más a fondo, ¿vale?

—Lo amas—siguió diciendo Alice, enarcando una ceja—. Pero es normal que no lo quieras admitir. Está bien, antes de Mayo lo sabrás.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, terminándose su pedazo de torta. Pero un pequeño temblor cambió su expresión, sabía que Alice nunca decía esas cosas a la ligera y eso era lo que le daba miedo.

.

.

.

Las semanas fueron más rápidas que el año pasado, las clases se reanudaron con mucha facilidad y Bella disfrutaba por primera vez en un año su Instituto, a pesar de que fuera el último. Pero sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Edward Cullen no volvió a presentar más tareas.

Sabiendo Bella que por fin tendría oportunidad, empezó a buscar Universidades, pero con un pequeño temor ya que no sabía si la operación funcionaría. Quería ser positiva, durante niña lo fue. Pero toda su positividad se largó el día que le dijeron que la leucemia había regresado.

Sin embargo, al tener a Edward con ella, sentía que era más fácil ser positiva, tener una pequeña esperanza. Le gustaba pasar todo su tiempo libre con Edward, sus padres y Alice y Jasper. Las dos parejas de novios descubrió que era divertido salir los cuatro los viernes a Sony's y después irse a La Push, con los chicos de la reserva a contar historia de terror frente a la fogata los sábados.

Bella conocía a Jacob Black, hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Jake era mayor que ella por cinco años y estaba casado con Vanessa Milton- una chica de igual estatura como Alice, de cabellos castaños claros con mechas rubias, ojos avellanas y sonrisa dulce- desde hace tres años, Nessie y Jake tenían una bebe de dos años, llamada Sara, como la madre de Jacob.

Fue él quien los invitó a la fogata, después de encontrarse en el supermercado. Jake se hizo rápidamente amigo de Edward y Jasper, teniendo en cuenta que los tres le iban al mismo equipo de fútbol.

Nessie, Alice y Bella pronto se hicieron amigas también, Bella le contó tres meses después a Nessie de su situación y por qué siempre Edward le llevaba una manta extra para ponérsela cerca del fuego.

Era una buena rutina en la vida de Bella, saludable, cómoda y divertida.

—Entonces, Bella—dijo una noche Nessie, mientras estaban en la casa de los Black y la aludida jugaba con la pequeña Sara y las mujeres hacían la cena mientras los hombres veían el partido. Parecían una gran familia. Así lo sentía Bella. Sus padres también estaban ahí y los Cullen.

—Sí, dime—preguntó Bella, sin dejar de hacerle mimos a Sara. Todas las mujeres habían estado de acuerdo en que Bella no hiciera nada y que mejor cuidara a la bebé.

— ¿Todavía no hay donantes para la operación? —preguntó preocupada Nessie.

—No, aún no. Pero no me preocupo ni deprimo. El doctor Drew dijo que al menos tardarían cerca de cinco meses para encontrar un donante. Apenas van tres.

Nessie sabía de la enfermedad de la chica desde hace unas dos semanas. Jake desde siempre. Pero era familia, como había dicho Charlie una vez.

—No hay razón para entrar en pánico—añadió Renée, sonriendo a su hija—. Con que Bella haya sido positiva para la operación, fue un milagro. Cuando tenga que haber donante, lo habrá.

—Hay que tener confianza en ello—dijo Esme, acercándose a su nuera y besándole la frente.

—Claro, todo estará bien—dio por finalizada Alice la plática.

Nessie sonrió a Bella y continuó haciendo la ensalada.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, la comida había acabado, la noche había caído y todos estaban satisfechos al fin.

Bella estaba recostada en Edward, adormecida con el sonido de su voz y risas. Renée vio hacia su hija y sonrió con ternura, su bebé estaba destrozada. Después de un día largo, al fin le estaba ganando el cansancio.

Y es que ahora Bella se cansaba con más frecuencia. El tratamiento agotaba todas sus fuerzas y también su energía.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—anunció Renée, señalando a su hija con la cabeza. Bella ni se inmutó.

Edward siguió la mirada de su suegra y encontró a su novia durmiéndose plácidamente en su pecho.

—La llevo yo, si no les molesta—añadió al ver la cara de Charlie.

Pero él simplemente suspiró y asintió, sonriendo forzadamente.

—No te tardes mucho, Edward—le advirtió su padre, pero Esme le pegó un codazo.

—No te preocupes, amor. Nos vemos en la casa.

Edward se despidió de todos y se alzó lentamente, con Bella en sus brazos. La chica simplemente se acomodó y suspiró.

—Ten, Edward—Renée le tendió unas llaves al chico, él la tomó con algo de dificultad—. Llegaremos después.

—Renée—siseó Charlie, poniéndose colorado.

—Oh, vamos, Charlie. No te pongas viejo verde, los chicos estarán bien, ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí, señora Swan. Señor Swan. Adiós a todos.

Alice se despidió de los novios efusivamente con la mano, pero sonrió burlona. Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Los Black también sonrieron y Edward le guiñó un ojo a su madre. Carlisle no pudo contener la risa cuando Edward desapareció de la casa y Charlie gruñó.

— ¿Qué, Charlie? —le picó Carlisle—. Estás nervioso o dudas mi muchacho.

—Claro que no, Carlisle—respondió éste solemnemente—. Sé que lo han educado bien, pero es mi hija al fin y al cabo.

—Eso sí—dijo Billy Black, carraspeando un poco—. No te preocupes, Charlie. Bella iba bien dormida. Disparo más a que Edward la deja en su cama y se va.

—Pues…—empezó a decir Nessie, viendo por la ventana y durmiendo también a Sara, pero la risa de Charlie y Carlisle la interrumpió—. Está empezando a llover fuerte, chicos—lo intentó de todas formas, pero nadie le hizo caso.

La chica gruñó, haciendo una mueca pero su hija le llamó la atención.

—La bañaré y la acostaré—le dijo a su esposo, él asintió y le lanzó un beso a sus mujeres.

— ¡Te acompaño! —dijo Alice, levantándose de golpe. Nessie sonrió y se encaminaron al segundo piso de la casa, empezando a hablar de trivialidades.

El ambiente en la casa era tan cómodo, tan relajante, que nadie se dio cuenta de la tormenta se desató con toda su fuerza sobre Forks.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward llegó a la casa Swan, parecía diluviar. Se estacionó cerca de la casa Swan y pensó en la mejor manera de bajar con Bella en sus brazos y tratar de no mojarse tanto.

Cuando no llegó a ninguna alternativa, optó por despertarla.

—Bella, cariño—susurró suavemente, zarandeándola. La chica empezó a cobrar el sentido, gimiendo y gruñendo.

— ¿Qué…, qué ha pasado? —preguntó adormilada, viendo a su alrededor—. ¿Edward?

—Sí, cariño. Te estabas durmiendo en casa de los Black y tus papás me mandaron para llevarte a tu casa. Ya llegamos, pero está lloviendo muy fuerte y…

—Entiendo—bostezó la chica, desperezándose—. ¿Corremos o esperamos a que pare un poco?

Edward intentó ver el cielo a través de la lluvia, pero el cielo estaba muy encapotado y las nubes negras. La lluvia era muy cerrada y Edward pensó que sería mejor irse ahora mismo a la casa.

—Creo que será mejor correr—admitió, Bella respingo, pero se preparó—. ¿A las tres?

—Una… Dos… ¡Tres! —gritó Bella, abriendo la puerta y corriendo al porche. Bella corrió lo más rápido, pero de todas formas se empaparon a más no poder.

—Mierda—gruñía Edward, temblando mientras buscaba las llaves. Bella estaba tiritando, pero le quitó a Edward las llaves, poniendo la adecuada y entrando los dos en la casa. Edward se detuvo y regresó al porche, poniéndole la alarma a su coche.

Al entrar, Bella le estaba esperando.

—Ven, te daré ropa seca y unas toallas. Nos quedamos empapados—tartamudeó Bella, tomando a su novio de la mano y caminando escaleras arriba. No dejaban de temblar y escurrir agua de sus ropas.

—No es necesario que me quede en tu habitación—dijo Edward, nervioso—. No creo que le agrade a tu padre.

Bella se echó a reír temblorosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Ven—volvió a decir. La habitación de Bella era grande, forrada de papel tapiz vintage lila, el techo simulaba ser el cielo estrellado. Edward sonrió al ver el techo, su novia amaba las estrellas. La cama era algo alta y grande, el edredón era blanco con diseños de flores en verde pasto y café. Las almohadas se amontonaban en la cabecera, que era de madera caoba y de diseños de rombos un poco más oscuros.

Su armario estaba frente a la cama y su tocador del lado derecho, estaba en un rincón, medio escondido por un telón de sábanas cafés. De él colgaban estrellas y Edward vio que arriba de la cabecera estaban unas fotos, unidas por un hilo y ganchos de ropa. La ventana tenía un alfeizar grande, con un edredón lila. Y una gran almohada blanca. Su tratamiento descansaba en un pequeño taburete, al lado de la puerta.

—Bonito cuarto—sonrió Edward, admirando el cuarto de su novia. Bella se puso roja y se mordió el labio.

Después caminó hacia una puerta de caoba al lado del armario.

—Este es el baño—le llegó la voz de ella dentro, momentos después Bella salió con dos toallas enormes, le tendió una a Edward y los dos se empezaron a secar.

Justo cuando Bella iba a decir algo, sonó el teléfono. Bella corrió a la pequeña mesita de noche y cogió el teléfono.

— ¿Aló?

—Ay, Bella—sonó la voz de su madre—. ¡Llegaron a la casa antes de la tormenta!

—En realidad, cuando llegamos ya estaba lloviendo.

— ¿Te mojaste mucho, hija?

—Un poco.

—Bueno… ¿Puedo confiar en que tú y Edward estarán bien esta noche?

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Bella, sonrojándose.

—Es que la carretera está del nabo, hija—se disculpó su madre—. Creo que nos quedaremos aquí esta noche. Prefiero que tú y Edward estén a salvo en la casa a que nos pase algo por ir en medio de la tormenta. ¿Estarán bien?

—S-sí—tartamudeó Bella, pero tragó saliva—. Estaremos bien. Nos vemos mañana, mamá. Dale mis saludos a mi papá y que no se enoje mucho.

—Un milagro estaría mejor, Bells. ¡Hasta mañana!

Bella se quedó colgada unos segundos después que su madre cortara. Estaba demasiado roja como para ver a Edward.

Se quedaría con él _toda_ la noche… A solas.

Tragó saliva antes de volverse a él. Se estaba terminando de secar y miraba a su novia con una sonrisa.

—Nos quedaremos ésta noche juntos—le confesó, volviéndose a poner roja—. La tormenta bloqueó los caminos y todos pasaran la noche con los Black.

Edward silbó. De repente, le parecía perfecta la idea de haberse ido con Bella justo antes de que empezara a llover.

—Bueno…—dijo incómodo nuevamente. El sonrojo de Bella le era tan tierno, que quería abrazarla y besarla.

Pero desde hace unas semanas atrás, los dos habían empezado a querer más. Sin detenerse mucho en las consecuencias, se tocaban con un poco más de seguridad y confianza. Y, tal y cómo Alice había advertido, Bella ya se había dado cuenta que amaba a Edward.

_Antes de Mayo…_

Empezaba a creer que su querida amiga era una tipo de profetisa.

Pero el saber que amaba a Edward no cambiaba mucho las cosas, o tal vez sí… Desde ese día que se dio cuenta, al estar en su prado y observar las estrellas lo supo, se tocaban más íntimamente, sus caricias eran más subidas de tono y sus besos… Más húmedos.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la mirada intensa de Edward.

_Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

—Estem…—empezó Bella, intentando ver a otro lado. Se levantó torpemente de la cama y trastabillo hasta Edward. Él tragó saliva, tampoco sin saber qué hacer pero sin poder dejar de ver a Bella.

Lo que creía sentir a por ella había cambiado. Sentía algo más profundo, más oscuro. No sabía cómo hacer para ocultar esos sentimientos y tampoco sabía si quería ocultarlos.

Amaba a Bella, estaba seguro de ello. Tan seguro como el infierno. Y desde que entre ellos había empezado a haber más intimidad, él no quería arruinar todo o hacerla sentir forzada a hacer… Algo que ella no quisiera.

Y sin embargo, viéndola ahí frente a él, con el cabello húmedo y en rizos, la polera de mangas tres cuartos a rayas blanca y negra pegada a su torso y los jeans amarillos húmedos… Su piel brillaba levemente ante el resplandor bajo de las lámparas de su habitación.

_¿Por qué carajo su habitación tiene que ser tan cómoda? ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan… Sexy? Oh Dios, si no me alejo de ella ahora… No me haré responsable de mis actos. ¡Mierda!_

—Yo…—intentó hablar Edward, pero parecía que la voz se le había desaparecido. Bella vio que la camisa de cuello de V que él tenía se le pegaba perfecto al torso, sin chaqueta… podía ver sus tejanos colgar débilmente de sus caderas y quiso comprender cómo demonios no se le bajaban.

Los dos se volvieron a ver y antes de darse cuenta, se estaban besando ferozmente, ralentizando el ritmo conforme pasaban los segundos. Pero él la rodeó con sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza para poder besarla con más facilidad. La lengua de Edward descubrió toda la cavidad de la chica, mientras ella intentaba jugar con su lengua, sin poder respirar bien.

Sus manos inquietas recorrieron todo el pecho de Edward hasta llegar a su cuello y rodearlo, descansando las manos en la nuca y acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Edward cuando sintió las curvas del cuerpo de Bella abrazar su cuerpo. El ballet había delineado su cintura, sus piernas y su torso, haciéndolo más elegante.

Sus manos empezaron a descender por los costados de la chica, sin detener el beso. Tocaron la cintura de Bella y no se detuvieron hasta estar debajo de la polera mojada, sintiendo la piel fría de Bella, resbaladiza y suave.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, gimiendo suavemente.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Edward jadeó sobre sus labios, separándose para respirar y hablar. Bella también estaba jadeante, y un poco nerviosa.

Sus ojos chocaron y Bella vio el deseo en los esmeralda de Edward, ella se mordió su labio y sintió un calor abrazador recorrerla. Ella, por mucho miedo que tuviera, también lo deseaba y _necesitaba_ sentirlo en ella, con ella…

—Ámame, Edward—le pidió suavemente. Y él comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

Poco a poco, el esmeralda de sus ojos fue sustituido por un negro caliente. Se volvió a lanzar a sus labios y esta vez fue más cuidadoso, saboreando del sabor dulce de sus labios, siempre con un leve sazón de vainilla y mucha suavidad.

Sus manos empezaron a quitarle la polera por el cuerpo de la chica, descubriendo una piel crema deliciosa. Edward acarició con avaricia la piel descubierta, saboreando la suavidad y los estremecimientos de ella. Bella tuvo la necesidad de sentir su piel y, tan rápido como pudo, aprovechando su momento de valor, le quitó la camisa, haciéndola bola y que cayera al lado de su polera.

El pecho de Edward era de un tono más oscuro de su piel, no tan fornido, pero sí que musculoso. Edward debía hacer al menos unas horas en el gym para tener tan marcado su torso y… Todo. Se mordió un labio al observar más abajo y ver una tienda de campaña en los tejanos húmedos de él. Edward se rió al ver el sonrojo de su novia y le levantó a cara antes de volver a besarla, abrazándola a él. Sus pieles frías se fueron calentados poco a poco, disfrutando del tacto de ambas.

Edward le quitó con dificultad sus jeans y él mismo se quitó los suyos, teniendo en cuenta lo húmedos que estaban. De paso le quitó las bailarinas negras a Bella y sus propios zapatos, junto con los calcetines.

El piso de madera del cuarto de Bella era frío y se estremeció al tocarlo, pero Bella no perdió tiempo antes de volver a abrazar a Edward, descansando la cabeza en su hombro y pasando sus manos por sus brazos y pecho, tardándose un poco en su torso. Edward le acarició sus brazos, besándole el hombro derecho y chupándolo débilmente, teniendo cuidado.

—Edward—jadeó Bella, mirando de reojo su cama. Él asintió y la alzó al estilo nupcial, haciéndola reír.

Acaricio su nariz con la suya y descansó sus frentes unidas, besando levemente sus labios.

—Si quieres que pare, sólo tienes qué decírmelo, lo entenderé—le dijo mientras la acostaba con extremo cuidado en la cama, haciendo a un lado el edredón y demás almohadas, sólo necesitaban una.

Bella estaba sonrojada, pero asintió decidida con la cabeza. Ella quería llegar hasta el final. Lo _necesitaba_. Su sonrojo se extendía hasta sus pechos. Fue cuando por fin observó su cuerpo completo. Llevaba un conjunto muy mono de algodón azul. Sonrió con ternura al ver el pequeño moño azul que estaba en medio de sus pechos, dónde se abrochaba el sujetador.

—Edward—se quejó levemente Bella, retorciéndose ante su mirada evaluativa. Él la miró con firmeza y se recostó sobre ella poco a poco, tocando su piel con la suya.

—Eres hermosa—susurró, haciéndola suspirar—. Como las estrellas.

Ella rió cantarinamente, haciendo temblar sus cuerpos. Edward le regresó la risa y se apoyó en una mano, empezando a acariciar el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la curva de su pecho. Bella tomó aliento bruscamente y espero.

Estaba consciente de que sus pechos no eran lo más grandes, el Ballet había hecho que tuviera pechos pequeños, pero le gustaban, los creía adecuados para ella. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura teniendo la mano enorme de su novio cerca de uno de ellos. Los creyó muy pequeño. Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de él le hizo dudar.

—Eres hermosa, Bella. Toda tú—le recordó Edward, besando la base de su cuello, lamiendo con destreza. Ella gimió de nuevo y ordenó a sus manos a moverse, ellas se adueñaron de los hombros fuertes de su novio, mientras él llevaba una mano enfrente de sus pechos, desabrochando con un poco de torpeza el clip. Levantó un poco a Bella y le quitó el sujetador, volviéndola a recostar sobre la almohada.

Bella tenía cerrados los ojos, sintiendo mucha vergüenza de sí misma. Nunca nadie la había visto desnuda después de que le quitaran el catéter. Ni siquiera usaba escotes pronunciados. Una gran cicatriz en medio de sus pechos había quedado, a pesar de que el doctor le dijo que pronto sanaría, Bella se había caído y abierto la herida, haciendo que la tuvieran que sanar y que quedara más grande de lo previsto.

Le daba mucha pena que Edward viera esa cicatriz, recordándole que ella no fue nunca una persona sana y normal, por mucho que se sintiera así al lado de él. Pero Edward le acarició la cicatriz con delicadeza, primero con sus dedos luego con su boca, besándola con fervor.

—Las cicatrices de una luchadora—susurró sobre su piel Edward, haciéndola derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, se las limpió antes que él se diera cuenta.

Su boca se dirigió lentamente a uno de sus pechos y lo besó con el mismo fervor que antes. Bella gimió, disfrutando de los labios húmedos de Edward contra su piel ardiente.

Su mano se empezó a dirigir desde sus hombros hasta su espalda baja, acariciando todo a su paso con dedos de mariposa, sintiendo los temblores de él. Se sintió levemente poderosa al arquearse a su cuerpo y sentir su erección en su vientre, haciéndolo gemir. Bella se mordió el labio y se atrevió a pasar su mano debajo del bóxer, sintiendo la piel de las nalgas de Edward.

Una risita nerviosa delató su descubrimiento. Edward sonreía contra su pecho, saboreando un pezón ya erecto. Bella reía y gemía y él no podía estar más encantando. Poco a poco, como con su sujetador, fue a sus braguitas. Acaricio el sexo de su novia por encima de la tela suave y después, con dos dedos se la fue bajando hasta las rodillas, siempre esperando a que Bella le dijera basta.

Cuando las braguitas desaparecieron, Bella suspiró temblorosamente y fue su turno de quitarle los bóxers negros a Edward. Lo hizo con manos temblorosas, apenas siendo consciente de lo que dejaba al descubierto sin esos bóxers. Intentó no pensar mucho en eso cuando Edward les dio una patada para deshacerse de ellos.

—Ay, Dios—gimió levemente azorada, sintiéndose poner más roja que antes, teniendo total consciencia de su desnudez completa.

Intentó mirar a otro lado y cerrar las piernas, pero Edward se lo impidió. Le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Escúchame, amor. ¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó con mucha calma, sintiendo el miedo de Bella emanar de su cuerpo—. Lo entenderé, Bella. No es necesario que lo hagamos ahora.

La lluvia dio de su parte, haciendo sonar un rayo con fuerza y haciendo saltar a los dos enamorados. Golpeó ferozmente la ventana, pero en el fondo Bella apenas lo captaba.

—No es eso—admitió finalmente. Era conocido por muchos que Edward Cullen era un experto en el sexo, él había estado con las chicas más guapas del instituto, chicas de cuerpos perfectos, grandes atributos y seguramente sin deformaciones por operaciones como ella.

— ¿Entonces, amor? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que…—tomó aire fuertemente y miró el rostro preocupado de su novio, sintió el cuerpo caliente de Edward sobre el suyo y se sintió un poco lenta—. No sé qué hacer. Eres mi primero. Y estoy nerviosa, porque tú ya has estado con otras chicas y ellas seguramente sí que sabían qué hacer y eran más guapas que yo, sin deformaciones por operaciones y…

Un beso la hizo callar.

—Escúchame—empezó Edward finalmente, viéndola fijamente a sus ojos. Con algo de dificultad, para no aplastarla, tomó una mano de la chica y la puso sobre su corazón—. No importa con cuantas haya estado, eso es agua pasada. Lo que ahora me importa, es que _quiero_ hacerle el amor a la chica que amo. Porque sí, Bella Swan, te amo. Quiero estar contigo porque estamos seguros, porque queremos y por amor y deseo, no para que me demuestres nada. Eres hermosa, como tú sola puedes serlo.

Ella ya no supo qué más decir, simplemente se abalanzó a sus labios y lo beso con mucha fuerza, haciéndolo gemir al rozar sus cuerpos y encontrar una deliciosa fricción entre sus sexos.

—Yo también te amo—susurró Bella entre beso y beso. De pronto, toda duda quedó olvidada, ella no podía recordar por qué tanto miedo. Sólo sabía que quería a Edward dentro de ella—. Ámame, Edward. Sólo ámame.

Edward se sintió más relajado al escuchar esas palabras. Le pedía mucho más que esas simples palabras y él comprendía el significado.

—Siempre, cariño—susurró lentamente, antes de volver a besarla. Bajó su mano hasta sus labios vaginales, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda. Él sabía que la primera vez siempre dolía. Sólo esperaba que el hecho de que Bella hubiera hecho Ballet, ayudara para que no le doliera tanto.

Cuando sintió sus pliegues húmedos y su clítoris hinchado, ganándose un sonoro gemido de ella, decidió que era ahora o nunca. Separó sus piernas con sus rodillas y se acomodó en la entrada de su novia, lo pensó antes de entrar.

— ¿Bella, quieres un condón o…? —preguntó, recordando lo que sus padres le habían enseñado.

—No te preocupes—susurró Bella quedamente—. No puedo quedarme embarazada. Al menos no ahora. El tratamiento debilita mi periodo, por lo tanto igual mis óvulos y después de la radiación que recibió mi cuerpo, mi matriz quedó algo dañada…

Edward asintió seriamente. Ese tema sería después hablado. Poco a poco empezó a entrar en Bella, sorprendido con la facilidad que ella lo aceptaba y lo húmeda y estrecha que era. Dejó salir unos gemidos y descansó su frente en la de ella, disfrutando ese momento.

Cuando sintió el himen de la chica, se preparó.

—Cariño, voy a romper tu himen—le explicó Edward en un susurró, preparándose—. Tal vez te duela un poco.

Ella asintió, volviéndose a morder el labio y cerrar los ojos. Cuando Edward sintió el himen romperse, miró atentamente la cara de Bella, eclipsando un poco su preocupación con un sentimiento demasiado agradable en su interior, una calidez y placer enormes.

Bella sentía un poco de ardor, pero nada más. No era dolor malo, sino todo lo contrario. Un dolor bueno. Gimió en voz alta cuando Edward se movió levemente.

— ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare? —volvió a preguntar Edward preocupado.

—No—gimió ella, sin abrir los ojos aún—. No. Sigue, sigue moviéndote. Por favor.

Edward tomó una bocanada de aire y se empezó a mover lentamente, sintiéndose resbalar placenteramente en su interior, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada calor que ella le brindaba.

Fuera, como una música de fondo, escuchaba la lluvia pero no era capaz de registrarla del todo.

Se sentía demasiado rodeado del olor de ella, su calor, el placer abrazador. Miró el rostro de Bella y vio que aún no había dejado de morderse los labios y tenía los ojos cerrados. Él no quería eso, necesitaba verla, compartir ese momento especial.

—Mírame, amor. Mírame, Bella—le pidió suavemente, buscando su mano. La apretó con fuerza cuando ella abrió los ojos, pero vio que no podía verle la cara—. Hey, tranquila. Somos tú y yo, Bella. Sólo tú y yo.

Ella le miró en la profundidad de sus ojos esmeralda, y suspiró de felicidad, empezando a tomarle el ritmo a las caderas de Edward. Sus piernas se engancharon en la cintura de él y lo sintió tan normal…

Sus manos juntas fueron a parar a su cama, extendidas y apretándose con cada estocada de Edward, era la única manera de mantener a Bella a flote, porque ella se sentía volar con cada estocada, con cada ola de calor que la cubría. Los dos gemían suavemente, susurrando una y otra vez el nombre del otro, y Edward besaba y acariciaba con avaricia sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros. Ella se sostenía a su hombro y a su mano, moviendo el cuello para que él la pudiera besar y sintiendo sus ojos ponerse en blanco, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

Edward empezó a acelerar las embestidas, con las caderas de ella encontrándose, Bella giró el rostro a él y atrapó sus labios en un beso fiero, disfrutando de él. Con un gemido ronco y un grito agudo de parte de ella, los dos llegaron a la cima, con un calor inexorable en el vientre de Bella, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, Edward había sentido la tensión acumularse en su vientre y explotar junto con ella. El cuerpo de Bella se arqueó contra el de Edward, sus manos apretándose fuertemente antes de empezar a aflojar el agarre.

Los labios de los muchachos se encontraron suavemente, susurrándose palabras de amor y anhelantes, sintiéndose extremadamente felices de todo. Edward se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Bella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla. Se volteó de espaldas y la atrajo a su pecho, aún sin salir de ella.

Bella se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward, pasando una pierna por su cadera y haciendo que entrara un poco más en ella, haciéndolos gemir de placer. Edward rió sin aliento, mordiéndole su labio carnoso.

—Dame un respiro, hermosa—bromeó, refiriéndose a que aún estaba dentro de ella. Bella también se rió, sintiéndose más viva que nunca.

—Creí que tenías más potencial, Cullen.

—Oh, ¿eso cree, señorita Swan?

—Estoy segura de ella, señor Cullen.

Edward la beso nuevamente, subiéndola a su pecho y que abriera más sus piernas, haciéndola quedar a horcajadas. Bella gimió nuevamente, al sentirlo de nuevo estar más dentro de ella, y no dejó de besar a su novio.

—Te amo—susurró ella, suspirando finalmente.

—Te amo—regresó Edward, acomodando más a su novia en su cuerpo—. Ahora, señorita Swan, antes de que tus padres regresen y Charlie me castre… Vamos a darnos el lote.

* * *

***sonrisa pícara, subiendo & bajando cejas sugestivamente* ¿A qué no? Jajaja, salió de repente. Creo que la culpa fue de Lamb, con su canción Gabriel. Quedó perfecta mientras hacia el capítulo. Aunque éste me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, jajaja, me esforcé en la última parte :P**

**Vaaaleee! Me voy, nos vemos pronto, ojala les este gustando, ya casi acabamos :(**

**¡Besos hermosas, las amo!**

******Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	9. Sorpresa, sorpresa

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Recuerden qe este fic es M, por favor. Así que... DISCRECIÓN. **

**Recomendación Musical: Serenata- Pate de Fuá & la que ustedes quieran :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Sorpresa, sorpresa".**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó en su cama, con el cuerpo de Edward a su lado y rodeándola con brazos y piernas. Nada más abrir los ojos descubrió los ojos esmeraldas de él mirándola atentamente.

_Hermoso despertar_.

Bostezó sonoramente y cerró los ojos para besar a su novio, sonriendo contra sus labios.

—Buenos días—susurró ella, aún adormilada.

—Sí que son buenos días—se rió Edward, acurrucándose más contra ella—. Me encantará despertar todos los días así. Sería una perfecta manera de dormir y de despertar.

Bella sonrió alagada, besando suavemente a Edward, antes de volver a caer en sus brazos y cerrar los ojos.

—Podría con eso todos los días—murmuró, ahogando un bostezo.

—Igual yo—susurró sobre sus labios Edward, abrazándola fuertemente y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

—Hey, ¿qué hora es?

Edward se alejó de ella con un gruñido, volteando a un lado y viendo el despertador de la mesita de noche. Marcaba las nueve menos diez en números fosforescentes verdes.

—Tarde pero temprano—fue la única explicación de Edward, Bella sonrió perezosamente, estirándose para ver ella misma la hora.

— ¡Mierda! —dejó salir, saltando fuera de la cama—. ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Mi medicamento!

Edward también se levantó rápidamente y se puso sus bóxers, Bella se puso la camisa seca y arrugada de él y cuando quiso dar un paso hacia el baño, el mundo dio un giro brusco y ella no se podía mantener en equilibrio. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas la sujetaron con fuerza de la cintura, manteniéndola en pie hasta que el mareo pasó.

—Lo siento—murmuró Bella, recargándose en el cuerpo de Edward—. La mayoría de las veces no me pasa… Pero desde que inicie el tratamiento, todo ha cambiado.

—Está bien, amor—susurró Edward, acariciando sus cabellos—. Estás bien. Estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Bella sonrió levemente, suspirando. Miró a su ventana y el sol no daba luces, frunció el ceño y se alejó del cuerpo de Edward, trastabillando hasta ella. Cuando abrió las cortinas, el cielo estaba encapotado con nubes negras, como la noche pasada, una lluvia ligera pero densa daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

—Bueno, sigue lloviendo.

—Que sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en Forks.

Bella se echó a reír, su mirada viajó hasta el final de la calle y su cara perdió todo color. El coche de su padre estaba virando hacia la calle de la casa. Bella se quedó unos momentos paralizada, antes de dejar salir un gritito y correr de vuelta a Edward.

— ¡Mis papás! —gritó, agachándose y tirándole su ropa. Edward se quedó un momento paralizado, antes de también empezar a arreglar un poco el cuarto de su novia—. Me meteré a bañar, baño veloz. Tú vete al cuarto de los invitados, desacomoda la cama o que se yo, pero que parezca que dormiste ahí.

— ¡Bella! —le dijo Edward, antes de correr a la puerta—. Mi camisa.

Bella miró hacia sí misma y vio la camisa de Edward, gruñó y se la quitó de golpe, dejando a Edward embobado, observando su cuerpo desnudo. Ella era hermosa, siempre lo había sabido, no importaba lo que las operaciones y la leucemia le habían hecho, era hermosa. Bella se sonrojó fuertemente y buscó algo para taparse. Edward sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó una toalla que estaba detrás de la puerta, Bella le sonrió agradecida y se cubrió con ella.

—Corre—susurró Bella, Edward asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo y volvió a ella, dándole un beso prolongado, cuando se separaron, Bella estaba sin aliento.

—Ahora no vemos—fue lo último que dijo Edward antes de correr fuera del cuarto de su novia. Bella arregló su cama lo mejor que pudo, aventando las almohadas y jurando que después lo acomodaría bien.

Corrió a la ducha y la abrió, mojándose y tratando de bañarse rápidamente.

Edward llegó a la habitación de invitados, se puso su camisa arrugada, con el olor de Bella impregnado en ella, y se aventó a la cama, acomodándose debajo de las sábanas y el edredón, moviendo las almohadas para que pareciera que durmió ahí. Justo cuando se estaba por levantar, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Pensó en sus opciones, quedarse ahí y fingir que dormía o bajar y que lo vieran en bóxers, antes de poder pensar en algo más, escuchó pasos subiendo rápidamente. Se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y simuló estar dormido, roncando levemente.

— ¡Charlie! —escuchó a Renée replicar divertida desde la parte de abajo. Recibió un gruñido por respuesta y todos los pelos de Edward se erizaron.

_Oh, por favor Dios, no me permitas morir ahora. Por favor, por favor. Haré mis tareas, pero por favor, no me dejes morir ahora._

—Sólo voy a ver a Bella—dijo Charlie, pasando por la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Edward se tensó pero se obligó a relajarse.

Charlie tocó en la puerta de Bella y escuchó la ducha. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró en todos lados. La cama estaba a hecha a medias, como siempre la dejaba Bella cuando se metía a bañar, su ropa de anoche hecha bolita en el cesto de ropa sucia. Charlie sonrió complacido al notar que Edward no estaba ahí y no había rastros de él.

Entonces se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Abrió lentamente, también, y encontró a Edward tirado en la cama, dormido aún. Volvió a sonreír e incluso movió sus bigotes, al parecer, todo estaba bien. La ropa del chico también estaba hecha bolita a los pies de la cama, pero la camisa la estaba usando él. Charlie suspiró aliviado y volvió a cerrar la puerta, regresando con su esposa al piso de abajo.

Lo que Charlie no se había dado cuenta era que las braguitas de Bella estaban amontonadas junto con los jeans de Edward y los calcetines de Edward estaban amontonadas en el cesto junto con la ropa de Bella.

Edward pudo respirar normalmente cuando escuchó a Charlie reír aliviado en la cocina, seguido de los regaños de su mujer.

_Okey, gracias Dios… Te debo una._

Edward se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas y respiró aliviado por fin. Vio la habitación a su alrededor y estuvo claro que Renée Swan tenía un buen estilo. La habitación era de tapiz rojo vino, con el techo blanco y las cortinas del mismo color que las paredes. Había un pequeño closet enfrente de la cama, un tocador al lado derecho, junto a una puerta de madera, que Edward adivinó sería el baño.

Las mesitas de noches a los lados de la cama eran simples, con un cajón y una pequeña puerta de madera. Un despertador y una lámpara estaban en la mesita de noche izquierda. Se dio cuenta que el edredón era azul y las sábanas blancas. Era cómodo.

Se quedó unos momentos en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ayer. Después de esa primera vez, le siguieron al menos tres más. Era demasiado bueno la sensación de estar dentro de ella, besarla y ser uno. Edward estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con que ellos se unían, de la intensidad, la intimidad que alcanzaban al estar de ese modo.

Habían dormido poco la noche pasada, pero por alguna razón él no estaba cansado, sólo quería estar con ella tirado en la cama, abrazados y unidos. Se sentía increíblemente bien saber que Bella lo amaba, era demasiado irreal la sensación. Potente y hermosa.

Una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de su rostro y suspiró feliz. Decidió darse un baño rápido antes de bajar con los Swan y fingir que nada pasó entre ellos anoche. Esperaba que eso que decían las mujeres de haber perdido la virginidad y que se notaba fuera una mentira.

El baño era grande, de baldosas blancas y azules. Un espejo estaba a un lado de la regadera y el váter en medio del espejo y de la regadera. Se dio un baño express, disfrutando del agua caliente relajar sus músculos y el agarrotamiento que ni siquiera había notado.

Cuando estaba saliendo del baño, con los bóxers y la camisa puesta, secándose el pelo, encontró a Bella sentada al estilo indio en la cama, retorciéndose los dedos.

—Hola—susurró ella, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Hola… ¿Y tus padres?

—Están haciendo el desayuno, papá cree que me sigo cambiando y mi mamá ni siquiera se preocupa por nada. Confía en nosotros, pero creo que sabe lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros…

—Sexto sentido de la madre—murmuró Edward divertido, viendo a su novia de pies a cabeza. Bella estaba vestida con jeans guindas entubados, una camisa de manga corta que decía en letras grandes y negras "blah, blah, blah" y un suéter de punto azul. Llevaba unos converse azules—. Lindos converse.

—Son mi segundo amor—bromeó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y…—Edward se sentó al lado de ella, pegando su muslo con su rodilla, Bella bajó las piernas y se mordió el labio, recordando la noche pasada—, ¿quién es tu primer amor?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose a él lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Tú—fue lo único que dijo antes de estampar sus labios con los de Edward y besarlo cálidamente. Edward la acostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella, moviendo sus manos por el cabello húmedo de Bella, suspirando sobre sus labios y restregándose mutuamente.

Justo cuando la mano de Edward iba bajando hacia la camisa de ella, el gritó de Charlie los hizo saltar.

— ¡A desayunar, niños!

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, asustados y sorprendidos, tragaron saliva y se echaron a reír. Bella le dio un último beso antes de levantarse y arreglarse el pelo y la ropa. Edward se puso los jeans, pero las braguitas de Bella cayeron al suelo. Bella se sonrojo y las miró fijamente.

—Ups—se rió Edward, agachándose para recogerlas—, hubiera sido desastroso si tu padre las ve conmigo. Será mejor que bajes primero.

—No—Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole torcidamente—. Bajemos los dos. Pero, dejaré esto en mi cuarto.

Arrebató las braguitas de las manos de Edward y corrió a su cuarto, haciendo reír a Edward por su vergüenza. Bajaron juntos a la cocina, riendo y tomados de la mano, sintiéndose más unidos que nunca.

.

.

.

— ¡Qué tú y él qué!

—Shhh, Alice—siseó Bella, sonrojándose fuertemente después del grito de su amiga. Se inclinó levemente para que no la vieran las personas que estaban en Sony's a esa hora de la tarde en un domingo.

— ¡Bella! —volvió a gritar la pelinegra, mostrándose muy efusiva y saltarina.

—Por Dios, Al, cálmate o no te diré más. Y juro no hacerlo.

Alice ahogó un chillido y se sentó como niña buena, mirando a su amiga impaciente. Bella se echó a reír y le contó todo lo pasado la noche anterior, desde cómo llegaron a la casa Swan y una cosa llevo a la otra, teniendo como resultado la mejor noche de su vida. Alice sonreía como idiota, suspirando de vez en cuando.

—Oh, Bella…—exclamó cuando su amiga terminó, con un sonrojo dulce y una sonrisita tirando de sus labios.

—Ya sé, es…—la castaña estaba demasiado emocionada como para hablar—. Estoy muy feliz, Al. Nunca me había sentido así. Edward es… tan diferente, me hace sentir especial cuando estoy con él, me hace sentir que soy la única.

—Porque lo eres. Jasper me dice que tú lo cambiaste, él nunca se había enamorado como lo está de ti, Bells. ¿Sabes? Tengo la sospecha de que haces milagros.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Bella, adoptando una mueca de tristeza.

—Si hiciera milagro, Alice, te juro que haría lo que fuera para que mi leucemia desapareciera y pudiera vivir en paz.

— ¿No han encontrado donante aún?

—No. El doctor Drew dice no me desesperé. Que es un gran paso el ser positiva para operación.

—Entonces confía en él—arguyó Alice, sonriendo y tomando su taza de café. Bella asintió lentamente, mirando al frente, al bosque.

—De verdad, espero poder pronto estar bien…

Alice le dio un codazo, intentando que la tristeza volara de su amiga y regresara la alegría que tenía, le miro pícaramente y se acercó a ella.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿Fue la mejor noche de tu vida?

La sonrisa regresó a Bella y sus ojos se iluminaron dulcemente.

.

.

.

El resto de semana fue entre lenta y rápida, se estaban acercando a final de semestre y todos estaban nerviosos, al menos los de último grado. En unas dos semanas más estarían haciendo examen para la Universidad, entrevistas, o invitaciones especiales para los mejores promedios.

Bella había enviado solicitud a la NYU, junto con Edward. Ella quería estudiar Negocios Internacionales, Edward estudiaría Arquitectura, era bueno en los números y podría dibujar. Los dos estaban emocionados, ya que la operación de Bella le había dado una nueva esperanza. Pero estaba nerviosa, a pesar de ser positiva para operación, ella no sabía si su cuerpo podría aceptar la nueva médula ósea, aunque intentaba no pensar en eso y sencillamente intentar ser positiva.

Aunque con el expediente de Edward, dudaban que él en verdad fuera a ser arquitecto. Bella se burlaba de él, diciéndole que tendría que ser un humano normal y hacer la tarea, si quería seguir con el negocio familiar.

— ¿De verdad crees que te aceptaran en la Universidad? —se burlaba Alice, los cuatro estaban en Sony's, un viernes por la tarde, comiendo y divirtiéndose.

— ¡Claro que sí, demonios! —Edward aporreó suavemente la mesa, guiñándole un ojo a Bella, ella se echó a reír cantarinamente—. Soy un Cullen.

— ¿Y eso qué? —se quejó Jasper, lanzándole una papa frita al plato de Edward—. Eres un irresponsable joven que cree que es el mejor—imitó la voz de Banner. Edward dejó salir una risotada.

—Vamos, hombre, ese tío me odia. Si por él fuera, no me graduaba.

— ¿Y crees que te vas a graduar, cariño? —le preguntó dulcemente Bella. Edward la miró sin emociones, fijamente.

—Tenme fe, Bells.

—Lo tengo… Pero creo que sería bueno un plan B.

—Tengo un plan B—se emberrinchó Edward, haciendo un puchero adorable. Bella soltó un "aws" enternecido y le besó en el puchero. Alice se rió de los novios y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—En serio, Ed—le dijo éste a su amiga, viéndolo fijamente—. La Universidad no será como la prepa, ¿estás consciente de ello?

Edward miró a Bella, que estaba ocupada tratando de comer los tallarines con unos palillos chinos, al igual que Alice, una sonrisa decidida ocupó el rostro de Edward. Jasper arqueó las cejas al notar el cambió de Edward.

—Sí—dijo Edward, sin dejar de ver a su novia.

—Tendrás que hacer tareas y concentrarte al cien en la escuela, cabrón. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Estoy muy consciente de ello, Jazz. Tomé la decisión hace meses.

— ¿Cuál decisión? —preguntó Bella de repente, rindiéndose con los palillos chinos y mirando a Edward con curiosidad.

Él sonrió y se inclinó a darle un beso en sus labios curvados en una mueca confusa.

—De hacerme responsable respecto al estudio… Si te tengo a mi lado, lo tengo todo.

Bella se sonrojó ante la respuesta de Edward, tragando saliva temblorosamente. Ella sabía que lo amaba, lo que había pasado entre ellos semanas atrás, y que se repetía al menos dos veces a la semana, los había unido mucho. Eran jóvenes, estaban a punto de terminar el Instituto, harían el examen de admisión para la Universidad y pronto se mudarían a ella, estudiarían sus carreras, crecerían y madurarían. Y sin embargo, ella no veía a Edward lejos de ella en su futuro. Es más, cada vez que pensaba a futuro, que se permitía hacer conjeturas, planes y tener esperanza, Edward estaba en todo eso, a su lado.

Ella quería estar con él de por vida, aunque fueran jóvenes, sabía que no podría haber otro hombre en su vida más que él.

—Te amo—susurró antes de besarle apasionadamente, ganándose unos silbidos de sus amigos.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Consíganse una habitación! —gritó Alice, frunciendo la nariz. Los dos la ignoraron por completo y Jasper se rió por lo bajo. Alice le miró peligrosamente y él la tomó de la nuca, besándola profundamente.

Cuando necesitaron aire, los cuatro se separaron jadeando, casi al mismo tiempo, notando las miradas curiosas de las personas que rodeaban su mesa y unas pocas más allá. Alice volvió a fruncir el ceño y levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Qué? —gritó a la gente que los miraba, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Nunca han visto a unas parejas enamoradas besarse? ¡A mirar a otro lado, gente!

Algunas personas miraron escandalizados a Alice, pero otros se rieron y dejaron de verlos de buena gana, los escandalizados se limitaron a apartar la mirada ofendidos. Alice todavía bufó indignada y habló lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan:

— ¡Y todavía se ofenden! ¡Qué gente, mierda!

Los otros tres se echaron a reír ante la explosión de la pelinegra, que sonreía divertida y les guiñaba un ojo a sus amigos, sonriendo satisfecha.

.

.

.

El resto del mes pasó más deprisa, con las semanas volando y acercándose el final de año. Todos los de último año estaban completamente nerviosos, terminando exámenes finales y preparándose para la Universidad.

Alice y Jasper habían recibido su carta de aceptación de Columbia hace una semana, los dos chicos aún no se la creían, demasiado orgullosos de sí mismos. Edward y Bella aún esperaban dos respuestas: las de la Universidad y del doctor Drew, avisando que habían encontrado donante para la operación.

Bella intentaba ser positiva, pero se acercaban los cinco meses y ella iba perdiendo la fe, aunque Edward intentaba que eso no pasar. Él, junto con los Swan y Cullen, intentaban animarla y mantenerle el ánimo en alto.

Un mes antes de graduarse, recibieron las respuestas esperadas.

—Bella, cariño, te llegó una carta de la NYU—gritó su madre desde la sala, Bella dejó de verse en el espejo, haciendo los pasos de ballet –ya que desde hace unos meses, ella había vuelto a empezar a bailar– y corrió escaleras abajo.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo agitada, sonriéndole a Renée. Ella le regresó la sonrisa y se fue a sentar con su padre, mordiéndose las uñas impaciente.

— ¡Ábrelo! —le instó Renée, viéndose muy emocionada.

Bella sonrió y se mordió el labio, tomando el valor para abrirlo, justo cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada. Ella corrió a abrir y encontró a Edward, jadeante y con los ojos muy abiertos, con un sobre igual al de ella en la mano derecha.

—Me llegó hace cinco minutos—dijo él sencillamente. Bella asintió, elevando su sobre para que lo viera.

—Igual a mí…

Edward sonrió fugazmente antes de entrar y saludar a los señores Swan, tomó a Bella de la mano y se la apretó una vez.

— ¿Los abrimos?

—A la de tres.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras contaban, demasiado emocionados y nerviosos. Cuando los dos llegaron al tres, desgarraron los sobres y se concentraron dos minutos eternos en leer lo que decían las cartas. Bella estaba jadeando, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, Edward tragó saliva, entrecerrando los ojos para no llorar. Al verse a los ojos, las sonrisas estallaron.

— ¡Me aceptaron! —gritó muy emocionada Bella, saltando a los brazos de Edward.

—Estoy dentro—asintió Edward, intentando controlar sus emociones. Los señores Swan gritaron de emoción y felicitaron a los chicos. Edward no podía creer que fuera aceptado en la NYU, a pesar de su historial.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, miró a su novia, que se veía resplandeciente con esa gran sonrisa, los ojos brillando y dando leves saltitos en su lugar.

Fueron aceptados, los dos. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió el rostro de Edward al darse cuenta que todo en su vida iba empezando a cobrar sentido. Todo gracias a Bella.

.

.

.

La segunda noticia llegó el jueves por la mañana, mientras Bella iba al médico y Edward, a regañadientes, a clases. Los dos recibieron noticias, tanto buenas como malas.

El día iba demasiado torpe, Edward extrañaba de sobremanera a su novia, mientras estaba en la clase de Artes, dibujando perezosamente el claro que usaban para sus salidas románticas. Sonreía con dulzura al recordar la última vez que habían estado ahí, con los gemidos y jadeos de Bella en su mente, su cuerpo desnudo arqueándose contra el de él, la calidez que sentía al estar dentro de ella, besándola, amándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Estaba en sus recuerdos más excitantes y felices, cuando Johns pasó a su lado y se detuvo, mirándolo incómodo. Edward frunció el ceño y esperó a que su profesor hablara.

—Agarra tus cosas, Edward, necesitamos ir a la dirección.

Esa palabra no le gustaron a Edward. Algo iba mal, y no le daba buena espina, su mente fue de inmediato a Bella y se sintió aterrado. Con algo de nerviosismo, agarró su mochila y metió con brusquedad unas libretas y libros, junto con sus lápices que usaba al dibujar y siguió a Johns hasta la dirección.

En ella estaba el director Meyer, su profesora de ciencias, Diane, la señorita Cope, la maestra de Literatura y Banner, junto con Johns. Edward tragó saliva. Todos sus maestros.

—Buenos días, Edward—saludó cortésmente el director Meyer, sonriendo con displicencia. El aludido arrugó el ceño pero asintió a los profesores.

—Buenos días.

—Siéntate, Edward.

Él acató la orden, pero sintiéndose nervioso aún. Que sus profesores estuvieran en el despacho del director le daba mala espina, algo estaba pasando.

—Edward, nos hemos enterado que te han aceptado en la NYU—empezó a decir el director Meyer, calmadamente.

—Así es—convino él, tirando de una sonrisilla orgullosa.

—Edward—dijo la profesora Diane, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta—. Sabemos que eres un buen alumno, a pesar de tus faltas con las tareas. Pasas con sobresaliente tus exámenes y tienes buen promedio.

—Y tienes talento—arguyó Johns, sonriendo con orgullo—. Eres mi mejor estudiante que pinta como profesional…

Edward sonrió más ampliamente, agradeciendo las felicitaciones.

—Pero—intervino la señorita Cope, viendo a Edward con tristeza—, durante todo el año no has hecho tareas. Sabes que son importantes para tu expediente, tus notas, como sea que quieras verlo. Sin indispensables.

— ¿A qué viene esto, profesores? —preguntó Edward con inseguridad, una mirada cauto cruzó su rostro—. Pasó las materias con buen promedio gracias al examen.

—Exacto, pero el simple examen no te salvara en la Universidad…

—Hay que tener disciplina a la hora de estudiar en la Universidad, Edward—añadió gravemente el director Meyer—. Y también tenemos que hacerlo ahora. Sé que no lo hicimos durante el año escolar, pero estás a semanas de graduarte y no queremos que sigas igual en la Universidad.

—Al grano, gente—dijo Edward bruscamente, bufando y apretando los labios.

—No puedes graduarte si no has hecho todas tus tareas, Edward—dijo sencillamente el profesor Johns, mirando con disculpas a Edward—. Hemos llegado todos a esa conclusión para que aprendas la lección…

—Esperen un momento—interrumpió el chico, riendo incrédulamente. ¿Qué significa aquello? —. ¿Qué quieren decir?

—Que si no haces todas las tareas del maldito año escolar, no te gradúas—soltó sin inflexión Banner, sonriendo triunfalmente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —gritó el cobrizo, levantándose de un salto y mirando a todos en ese despacho con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas.

—Tienes dos opciones, hijo, o haces las tareas de todo el año escolar… O no te gradúas—concluyó el director Meyer con voz trémula, Edward abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, demasiado conmocionado como para tratar de comprender.

—Tienes hasta la tarde de mañana para decirnos tu respuesta, Edward —se adelantó la señorita Cope, sonriéndole alentadoramente a Edward—. Confiamos en que escojas la decisión correcta.

—Puedes irte, Edward. Hasta mañana en la tarde—dijo el director, asintiendo en dirección del chico.

Él estaba demasiado incrédulo, tomó la mochila mecánicamente y caminó hasta la salida torpemente. Seguían sin creerlo.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando la puerta para salir hacia el aire libre y alejarse del despacho del director y de la escuela por completo, su celular sonó. Lo tomó mecánicamente, sin ver la pantalla.

— ¿Diga? —respondió como muerto, intentando comprender qué diablos había pasado en el despacho de Meyer.

— ¡Edward! —gritó la voz emocionada de Bella. Las preocupaciones de Edward desaparecieron y su alma regresó a él.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Edward, estoy demasiado bien, cariño.

—Te oigo muy feliz, ¿qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar impaciente.

Un silencio en la otra línea, Edward la escuchaba sollozar y se empezó a asustar.

—Edward—susurró la chica, con las lágrimas impregnadas en su voz pero también una sonrisa—. Por fin, Edward. Por fin han encontrado un donante para la operación. ¡En un mes o menos me van a operar! ¡Me podré operar!

Un gritó de victoria salió de los labios de Edward, mientras llevaba su puño al aire y saltaba en un pie. Al fin, al fin Bella se operaría y podrían hacer sus vidas juntos, sin temer nada, sin seguir esperando.

—Oh, amor, esas son maravillosas noticias. Por fin, Bella, por fin.

—Ya lo sé, Edward —sollozó la chica, mordiéndose el labio y demasiado feliz que no cabía en sí misma—. Estoy tan esperanzada… Todo parece estar tomando sentido. Me operaré y todo saldrá bien, nos graduaremos y nos iremos a la Universidad juntos. Tendremos una vida tranquila juntos, Ed. Por fin…

El alivio con que dijo esas palabras, dejaron a Edward fuera de combate. Su cerebro empezó a maquinar demasiadas cosas, planes, ideas, decisiones…

Tragó saliva y sonrió al aire.

—Claro que sí, campeona—le dijo a su novia, suspirando—. Escucha, tengo que irme, bonita, pero en cuanto llegues a casa, iré a verte, ¿vale?

—Vale. ¡Ay, estoy tan feliz, Edward!

—Yo también. Te amo.

—Igual te amo. Nos vemos al rato.

Edward colgó y guardó su celular, tomó aire unas cuantas veces antes de correr de vuelta adentro, hacia la oficina del director. Entró sin llamar y bruscamente, jadeando y agarrándose a la perilla de la puerta.

Aún estaban todos ahí, hablando y con cara de preocupación, excepto Banner, que se veía satisfecho. Eso hizo enfurecer a Edward, pero tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Acepto el trato. Acepto hacer las tareas de todo el año escolar para poder graduarme.

Las miradas de sorpresa, orgullo y alivio pasaron por todos, excepto por uno, que lo vio frunciendo el ceño y dejándose caer en su asiento. El director Meyer sonrió enormemente y se levantó, acercándose a Edward.

—Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, Edward. Mañana después de la salida, ven aquí, tendré todas las tareas preparadas.

—Tendrás que hacerlas todas, Cullen—habló bruscamente Banner, levantándose de golpe—. Absolutamente todas. Si te falta alguna, _no_ te gradúas.

—No se preocupe, señor Banner—dijo entre dientes Edward, mirándolo furioso—. Haré toda y cada una de ellas. Sin dejar ninguna.

Sus demás profesores asintieron orgullosos, Banner torció el gesto pero no dijo más. Edward respiró hondo, sabiendo que ese último mes sería una verdadera mierda. Pero la esperanza de la operación de Bella estaba en el aire, y su futuro juntos igual. Con una sonrisa esperanzada, volvió a despedirse y salir de la escuela, sintiéndose entre ligero y algo pesado, pero con una resolución firme en su mirada.

Lo que había Edward olvidado, era que Bella empezaría quimioterapia exactamente ese mes, preparándose para la operación de trasplante de médula ósea. Y que ella lo necesitaría, más que nunca.

* * *

**Uh, a dos capítulos de acabar. Hum, creo que el nueve y el diez serán algo cortos.**

**No tan largos como los últimos que hice, jajaja, digamos que fue un problema de tiempo? Okeyno, nos vemos prontico, chicas lindas!**

**Gracias por los RR & alerts & favoritos, valen mil! *Eso sonó muy fresa, lo siento!***

**Ahora sí, nos vemos despuesito. Las amo!**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	10. Decisiones

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Sólo pudo decir... Preparen pañuelos :) Pronto, pronto.**

**Recomendación Musical: I see the light-Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi & la que ustedes quieran :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Decisiones".**

Cuando Edward llegó a su casa, al día siguiente, cargado de papeles que le impedían ver y le pesaban sus brazos, sus padres supieron que estaba en grandes problemas.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —preguntó confundida su madre, al Edward explicarle lo que eran esos papeles.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero si me quiero graduar e irme a la Universidad con Bella, tengo que hacer todas las tareas de todo el año escolar. Lo bueno es que ya no me dejarían más este mes, sólo el proyecto final con Johns. Y la pintura que use, la personal, para el proyecto final, bueno… Según me dijo Johns, sería mi pase para pasar su materia o no…

Los padres de Edward se miraron el uno al otro con la ansiedad recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Esto era alucinante. Esme suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Al menos quería graduarse e ir a la Universidad, aunque ella sabía que su hijo quería estar con Bella, estaba feliz. Bella había sido una gran influencia buena para Edward. Esme no podía pedir más.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudemos, cariño? —preguntó su madre, sonriéndole suavemente y acariciando su cabello cobrizo.

—No, mamá. Yo…—se detuvo cuando sintió a su celular vibrar. Lo tomó de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y miró el mensaje de Bella, con una sonrisa—. Es Bella. Acaban de llegar a Forks…

Contestó rápidamente y segundos después, recibió respuesta.

— ¡Hey!, quiere verme… Oh, demonios…—detuvo sus dedos al ver los montonales de papeles, hizo una mueca y de repente odio haber aceptado tan pronto.

—Ve a verla—intervino Carlisle, notando la indecisión de su hijo—. No la has visto en toda la semana. Aunque sea unos momentos y nos digas como le fue.

—Gracias, papá—dijo agradecido Edward, sonriendo a su progenitor.

Carlisle le hizo un ademán despreocupado a su hijo, Edward corrió de vuelta afuera, ansiando ver a su novia.

Esme miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa sincera en su hermoso rostro, con algunas visibles arrugas. Carlisle suspiró y le pasó un brazo en los hombros a su esposa, negando con la cabeza.

—Ese chico se enganchó fuerte—comentó como si nada Carlisle.

—No me digas…—Esme lanzó una carcajada y se volteó en los brazos de su esposo para besarlo. Carlisle le tomó la barbilla a su mujer y se quedaron así unos largos momentos, disfrutando del beso amoroso.

—Al menos sé que todo estará bien entre ellos—susurró Esme pasados unos segundos, aún con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza alzada.

Carlisle rió entre sus labios y asintió, volviendo a besarla.

.

.

.

Bella saltó del sofá en cuanto el timbre sonó.

— ¡Yo abro, es Edward! —dijo corriendo, viendo que de la cocina se asomaba la cabeza rubia de su madre. Pudo ver a su padre sentando, a medio camino de un segundo bocado de sándwich.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, abrazándolo con fuerza. Edward dejó salir el aire en un suspiro aliviado y la levantó por la cintura, dando suaves vueltas con ella. Bella rió, aliviado también de tener a su novio junto a ella, entre sus brazos. Y sentir nuevamente sus labios, dulces y gentiles, sobre los de ella.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto te extrañe—soltó la chica en cuanto su novio dejó de besarla, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello.

—No más que yo. La semana más larga de mi vida.

Los chicos dejaron de abrazarse y entraron a la casa Swan, Edward saludo a sus suegros con la mano y les sonrió. Bella lo arrastró a la sala y se sentaron muy juntos. Bella empezó a contarle cómo le fue en Nueva York, sus nervios de cuando llegó con el doctor y él le explicó que su donante sería una mujer de veintisiete años y sería en un mes, exactamente después de su graduación.

—Así que no podrás ir a la graduación—concluyó Edward, haciendo una mueca.

—Parece ser que no. Al menos al baile—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. A la ceremonia creo que sí.

Edward sonrió enormemente, robándole un beso a su novia.

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu donante? —preguntó de inmediato Edward, mientras Bella se sonrojaba.

—Rosalie McCarthy—intervino Renée, entrando en la sala junto con Charlie. Edward los saludó adecuadamente esta vez.

—La mujer es la candidata perfecta para Bella—explicó Charlie, dejándose caer en el sillón frente a los muchachos, con su esposa a su lado, sentándose más suavemente—. Les costó encontrar un candidato bueno para mi hija, pero por todos los estudios que le han hecho a la señora McCarthy, es la mejor candidata.

—Según nos dijo el doctor Drew, Rosalie tiene un hijo de tres años y es casada desde los veinte—añadió Bella, jugueteando con la mano de su novio—. La podré conocer un poco más en las quimioterapias.

Su cara cambió al decir eso último, como si le doliera desde antes las quimios.

—No te veo nada emocionada respecto a las quimios—bromeó Edward, tratando de aligerar el tema a su novia. Ella suspiró. Pero fue su madre quien contestó.

—Desde niña las odiaba. Le daba miedo.

—Y temo por mi cabello—replicó Bella, haciendo un puchero con sus labios—. Me ha costado mantenerlo lindo. Cuando de niña se me cayó por las quimios, sufrí horrores al tener que usar gorras o gorros de lana. Picaban y me daban calor. Ahora no sé qué haré, amo mi cabello…

—Podrá volver a crecer, mi vida—la animó Charlie, pero había algo más que Bella mirara a Edward de reojo. Él supo que tenía que hablar con ella más tarde.

—Lo sé… Como sea—cambió rápidamente de tema, antes de ponerse a llorar por algo tan tonto—, ¿cómo fue la escuela esta semana? ¿Muchas tareas?

La sonrisa boba de Edward desapareció mientras recordaba su acuerdo con sus profesores para no reprobar el año. Bella notó el cambio en su novio y se preocupó de inmediato.

—En realidad—empezó Edward, volviendo a juguetear con sus dedos de ella—, no han sido tantas… Pero pasó algo muy curioso ayer.

— ¿Paso algo malo? —preguntó asustada la chica, inclinándose levemente—. ¿Está Alice bien? ¿Jasper?

—Sí, están perfectamente. Es que…, bueno, todos los profesores, de este año, me citaron en una junta ayer, con el director Meyer. Me dijeron que no podía graduarme si no hacía todas mis tareas de este año escolar.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron a unisón los tres Swan, completamente sorprendidos.

—Sííí—Edward alargó la palabra, mostrándose levemente avergonzado. Carraspeó nuevamente—. Me dieron dos opciones. Hacer todas las tareas del último año escolar en todo lo que resta de este mes o no graduarme y volver a hacer el año escolar…

— ¿Qué decidiste? —Bella se adelantó, tomándole con más fuerza la mano.

— ¿No es obvio, Bells? Quiero ir contigo a la Universidad. Así que acepté hacer las tareas de todo el año escolar, completamente todas.

—Dios mío, hijo—exclamó Charlie, abriendo sus ojos enormemente—. Trescientas sesenta y cinco tareas, más o menos. En menos de un mes.

—Lo sé… Pero estoy seguro de que lo lograré. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, para no perder la oportunidad de ir con Bella a la Universidad.

Renée le sonrió con dulzura, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Lo lograrás, cariño. Y si necesitas ayuda, estamos dispuestos a todo.

—Gracias, Renée. Pero tendrán que cuidar a Bella por las quimios…

Se interrumpió, como dándose cuenta de eso hasta ese momento. Abrió los ojos con espanto y se volteó a ver a su novia, ella sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

— ¡Bella! Tus quimios… Se me olvidaron por completo… Oh, mierda, ¿cómo le haremos…?

—Ya encontraremos la manera, no te preocupes por eso, Ed. Ahora tendrás que hacer todas las tareas y no será fácil. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo al menos un poco?

Él negó con la cabeza, de repente sintiéndose incómodo. Quería hacerlo por su cuenta. Demostrarse a sus profesores, sobre todo a Banner, que podía hacerlo sin ayuda, que podía lograrlo.

—Me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo, bonita. Es mi reto…

—Y lo aceptó—le tranquilizó ella. Era increíble como Bella tomaba todo tan calmadamente y lo apoyaba en todo.

Renée le hizo una seña a su esposo para que se retiraran de la sala, aunque Charlie tenía la intención del mundo para no irse, así que en cambio le hizo una seña a Bella, que entendió el mensaje.

—Iremos al jardín—anunció jovialmente, jalando a Edward para ponerlo de pie y técnicamente huyendo de la sala, antes de que Charlie pudiera siquiera protestar. Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado con su mujer, quien sonrió indulgentemente y le lanzó un beso tronado.

—Relájate, mi vida—fue todo lo que dijo Renée.

Edward se dejó caer en el pequeño porche trasero de madera, con Bella entre sus brazos.

—Tu padre tiene miedo de que te corrompa—bromeó seriamente, antes de echarse a reír deliberadamente. Bella le hizo una mueca burlona antes de rodar los ojos.

—No es eso… Le da no sé qué cuando estoy contigo. Como nunca tuve novio…

—Me alegra de ser el primero.

—Y el último—añadió Bella, inclinándose para besarlo suavemente.

— ¿Sabes? —empezó Edward, momento después—, estoy algo nervioso con la operación. Me da miedo la operación.

—A mí igual… Es decir, estoy nerviosa por la quimio, pero… ¿Y qué tal si no funciona la operación? ¿Qué tal si aún así yo…?

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Isabella Swan—le cortó bruscamente Edward, mirándola severo. Esta vez sin ninguna broma escrita en el rostro hermoso—. _No_ morirás, antes me corto la mano derecha.

—Edward—exclamó Bella, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Es la verdad. No podría vivir sin ti… Te metiste hondo en mi mente y en mi corazón, Bella. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para poder salvarte, para que puedas vivir, no me importaría dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Eres lo más importante que he tenido nunca y no puedo perderte… Ahora, _necesito_ que confíes en ésta operación, porque tú vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella miró a Edward completamente sorprendida y sólo pudo asentir torpemente. Ella sabía que él la amaba, pero nunca le había escuchado decir esas palabras tan… Intensamente, desde el alma. Un pequeño trueno interrumpió a Bella justo cuando iba a hablar. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió enormemente cuando la lluvia inminente empezó a caer.

Se levantó de un saltó y caminó unos pasos antes de que él la tomara de la muñeca.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Edward confundido, enarcando una ceja.

Ella sonrió enormemente, viva y decidida. Una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, sus ojos e hizo al mismo Edward sonreír.

—A sentir la lluvia. A sentir que estoy viva. No sé cuándo podré volver a sentirla y no estoy dispuesta a perder este momento.

Edward no dejó de sonreír cuando la soltó, la vio correr al jardín y dar vueltas en la lluvia, saltando y abriendo grande los brazos, recibiendo la lluvia. Su corto cabello en mojados caireles delicados enmarcaba un rostro feliz, como si aún fuera una niña y disfrutara de la lluvia fría. Una risa surgió de Edward cuando vio como Bella pateaba los charcos que se iban formando en el pasto.

— ¡Ven! —gritó la chica, haciendo una seña con su mano para que se acercara. Edward saltó y corrió a ella, alzándola en brazos y dando vueltas con ella, riendo juntos y disfrutando.

A pesar de que la lluvia era fría, era agradable sentirla, el cuerpo de Bella pegado al de él le daba calor y cariño. Como su hogar. _Es que ella es tú hogar, imbécil_, pensó seriamente, dando otra vuelta con ella y riendo. Pudo ver a Charlie y Renée asomarse por la ventana y sonreír. Vio como ella jaló a su esposo y Edward supo que tenía luz verde.

Deteniéndose de una vuelta, con ella en sus brazos, subió las manos por su cintura, espalda y brazos hasta agarrar su cabeza con suavidad y besarla por largos minutos, disfrutando de la lluvia correr por sus rostros y cuerpos, haciéndolos pegarse más y besarse con más ímpetu.

Cuando se separaron, Bella estaba sonrojada y jadeante, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

—Te amo—dijo sencillamente, mirando con amor los ojos verdes de él—. Me devolviste a la vida, Edward Cullen. Y siempre, _siempre_ te amaré. _Sé _que te amaré por siempre. No importa si vivo diez, veinte o cincuenta años. Estando a tu lado, todo es diferente y perfecto. Y _está bien_. No importa lo que pase mañana o pasado. Te tengo ahora conmigo y eso es todo lo que pido.

Él negó con la cabeza débilmente, incrédulo y sorprendido. Volvió a besarla con más suavidad esta vez, saboreándola, a ella y al momento. Era maravilloso lo que la vida te daba…

.

.

.

Edward nunca imaginó que sería tanta puta tarea. Tantos reportes, tantos resúmenes. Tantas operaciones y búsquedas a Wikipedia de urgencia. Estaba algo desesperado, apenas llegaba de la escuela, se ponía de inmediato a hacer todo el mayor de tarea que podía hasta las seis de la tarde, luego corría a casa de Bella para acompañarla al hospital de Forks, dónde el doctor Drew se había instalado para la operación de la chica.

Para aplicar las quimioterapias, tuvieron que operar a Bella primero. Una pequeña operación, para poner el catéter en el pecho de su novia, para poder recibir la quimio, tratamientos después de la operación, o inclusive líquidos o nutrición. Fue dos días después de que Bella regresara a Forks y Edward estuvo nervioso toda la operación.

—Sí así estas con este pequeño procedimiento, no me gustaría verte cuando sea la grande—bromeó Charlie, pero Edward notó as arrugas de preocupación por su hija única. Edward le sonrió alentadoramente.

—Créame, pienso ocultarme como enfermero y poder ir a con Bella. Me volveré loco aquí sin saber nada…

Charlie se rió, pero estuvo agradecido de que él amara así a su hija.

A quimio era pesada. La primera semana Bella estaba de un humor asqueroso. Primero dulce y delicada, luego empezaba a lloriquear para después sollozar y tener un arranque de furia, encerrándose en sí misma, con el único que podía sacarla era Edward. Las primeras dos sesiones fueron las más duras.

La primera dejó a Bella completamente fatigada y sin querer hacer nada, se durmió en brazos de Edward como hace unos meses atrás y permaneció así hasta la mañana siguiente. La segunda sesión fue horrible. Edward estaba sentado con ella en la cama, Bella quejándose sobre la quimio y las camas incómodas del hospital, Edward estaba replicando que no eran tan malas cuando Bella rió y empezó a toser y ahogarse, siguiéndole con arcadas horribles. Edward apenas pudo tomar un frasco ancho cuando ella empezó a vomitar furiosamente.

A Edward se le hizo el estómago un nudo, pero más por cómo ella se aferraba al frasco y sus ojos lloraban por el esfuerzo. Le sujetó el pelo y le acarició la espalda, como cuando ella se desmayó y despertó en la enfermería. A inicios del año escolar.

Cuando la chica dejó de vomitar, Edward la abrazó con cuidado, consolándola mientras ella gemía débilmente.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien—susurró Edward, alargando la mano para tomar la cajetilla de chicles que Renée le ofreció. Le dio a Bella dos y ella se negó, pero aceptó, sintiendo el agrio sabor del vómito en su boca. Miró pensativamente a Edward durante un largo rato.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sigas a mi lado? —preguntó de repente, entre nerviosa y curiosa.

Él sonrió enormemente, besando su frente con suavidad.

—Porque te amo—se limitó a contestar. Bella hizo un ruidito extraño pero no dijo más.

Después de eso, las quimios fueron un poco menos crueles, aunque Bella estaba siempre exhausta y Edward también. El regresaba a su casa entre las nueve y diez, y se dedicaba a terminar un poco más de las tareas. En esas dos semanas transcurrida, llevaba más de cinco libros leídos, sabía más de la los reyes europeos que si hubiera leído toda la saga de _Los Reyes Malditos_ y estaba seguro de que podría ser un gran físico y un experto en Cálculo en ese puto momento.

Apenas dormía, entre estar con Bella, comer, bañarse e ir a la escuela, aguantando las burlas de Banner sobre que no lo lograría. Se intentaba concentrar en la pintura al oleo que tenía que hacer para Johns, si quería pasar el año con él, pero cada vez que se sentaba en el banquito y abría las pinturas, olía el olor de las pinturas, del lienzo y lo veía tan blanco, que volvía a cerrar las botellas y corría a seguir con las demás tareas, para luego ir con Bella.

Ella la estaba pasando un poco mejor que él, había dejado de ir a la escuela, demasiado cansada para intentar hacerlo. Pero podía intentarlo al menos una o dos veces a la semana, el doctor Drew le había dado una dieta que la mantenía entre satisfecha y hambrienta la mayor parte de tiempo.

Intentaba seguir con su vida normal, con su noviazgo con Edward como siempre, salir con sus amigos. Pero apenas podía ver a Edward y hablar unos pocos momentos con él, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Él se veía atareado, afligido y completamente desechó, pensó en todas las tareas que tenía qué hacer su novio y se sintió terriblemente mal por tenerlo aquí con ella, en lugar de ayudarle.

Pero se sentía tan bien sus brazos contra ella, su cuerpo, sus labios, cómo la protegía y cuidaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que la operación estaba próxima a realizarse y pronto tendría una vida normal, algo inquietaba a Bella, no podía saber qué, sólo que ahí estaba. Martirizándola lentamente.

Tenía miedo, un miedo enorme de que esto no funcionara, de que la operación fallara, a que muriera y todo acabara. A no volver a ver a su familia, sus padres, a Alice, a Jasper, a los Cullen… A Edward. De no poder hacer realidad su sueño, de poder seguir con el Ballet, de ir a la Universidad y hacer una vida corriente.

_¿Qué tal si la operación me mata, si la médula ósea no funciona o algo sale mal y yo…?_

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en eso, intentaba ser positiva, estar feliz y emocionada. Pero tanta felicidad, tantas buenas noticias, parecían ser parte de un sueño que la tenían aterrada del momento en qué despertaría.

.

.

.

— ¿No te cansas de esto? —susurró Bella compungida, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Edward y veía el cielo estrellado del prado. Era sábado y Edward había decidido darse un respiro. Faltaban una semana y media para la operación y él estaba asustado. Le faltaban al menos un puñado de tareas y un libro que leer, más la pintura al oleo para hacer, sólo tenía una semana, o tal vez menos... Pero esta noche, _sólo_ por esta noche, él necesitaba estar con Bella, amarla, protegerla.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Edward en respuesta, jugando con su cabello, cada vez más corto, más delgado hasta casi desaparecer. Ella se avergonzaba de cómo se veía, pálida, delgada, casi hasta los huesos, y muy decaída. Pero Edward le seguía diciendo que estaba hermosa.

Y para él lo estaba. Esa faceta de Bella, era sólo su lucha. Una batalla que él tenía la esperanza de ganar, al igual que la guerra, pero aún tenía miedo.

Cuando vio lo que la quimio estaba haciendo, se sintió horrorizado y pensó que perdería a su novia, a su amor. Pero entonces recordó que eso sólo era un paso para que Bella sanara. Alice había cerrado la puerta del baño dónde cacho a Bella mirando su cuerpo desnudo, huesuda y, ante sus ojos, deformada. Edward se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Para salvarla…

—De _esto_—con sus manos, Bella abarcó sus cuerpos, su alrededor, suspirando pesadamente, Edward regresó a la realidad, mirándola sorprendido—. Del hecho de que sólo nos vemos unos pocos minutos, antes de que vuelvas a tus taras y yo a mi sueño profundo porque estoy demasiado débil para hacer más…

Él pareció considerarlo un momento, pero sólo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—No realmente. Lo de las tareas yo me lo busque. Y prefiero verte aunque sea uno minutos, a no verte para nada. Prefiero que estés descansada y fuerte para tu operación y que todo salga mejor de lo que saldrá, Bella.

—Pareces tan seguro de que todo irá bien…

— ¿Por qué no habría de irlo? —Edward se recostó en sus codos, levantándose para verle el rostro más fijamente.

—Porque—respondió ella, también alzándose en sus codos—. No le pasa cosas tan buenas a una persona durante tanto tiempo. _Tiene_ que pasar algo malo. Debe pasar. Es la ley de la vid y…

—Shhh—él se inclinó sobre ella, callándola con un beso dulce. Sus labios sabían a medicina y a ella, a Bella—. Está bien que te pasen cosas buenas. No necesariamente deben pasarte cosas malas para que pasen las buenas y viceversa.

— ¡Claro que sí! Es la ley de la vida. Debe pasar lo bueno para lo malo y lo malo para lo bueno.

—No, creo que es más del ying y el yang—bromeó Edward, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Bella puso cara de pocos amigos y él se rió—. Confía en mí, amor. Todo lo malo que pudo pasarte, ya pasó. Concéntrate en lo bueno, por favor. Debes ser positiva ante esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella hizo una mueca, pero sólo asintió.

—De acuerdo…

—Gracias, mi hermosa—depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Ella volvió a hacer una mueca, y Edward gruñó.

—No me digas hermosa, Edward—pidió con seriedad, casi enojo—. Ya no lo soy.

— ¡Detente ahí, Isabella! —Edward se sentó en la manta bajo la que estaban y miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿No es obvio? —hizo una seña con su mano, señalándose a sí misma, su cuerpo, su cara, su casi inexistente cabello. Edward notó que Bella quería llorar, que se sentía… Fea. Suavizó su expresión y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla.

—Eres como las estrellas. Única y hermosa—dijo él, sin dejar de verla a los ojos chocolates y sin soltarle a barbilla delicada—. No creas que no lo eres, y no creas que te lo digo porque te amo. Te lo digo porque siempre he sido sincero contigo. Así que ahora sé sincera contigo misma.

La chica no pudo evitarlo más y soltó dos o tres lágrimas, sintiéndose agradecida y bendecida de tener a alguien como Edward a su lado, se sorbió las lágrimas y volvió a besar a su novio.

—Te amo—dijo sencillamente. Él sonrió triunfante.

—Lo sé… Ahora, prohibido pensar negativo. Sólo pensaras en lo bien que estarás después de la operación. Y en que estarás bien, viva y feliz, con tus padres, Alice y Jasper, mis padres, tus tíos y conmigo. ¿Vale?

—Vale—aceptó, a pesar de sentir los tentáculos del miedo y a duda atraparla y estrangularla. Tenía miedo. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tal vez sólo serían nervios de la operación, ¿no?

Ella quería creer que todo estaría bien, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que no sería así, y lo mejor era que se fuera preparando para eso que fuera lo que fuera que pasaría. Con o sin Edward a su lado.

* * *

**Capítulo semi-final (?) casi, casi acabamos. & estoy triste :( Ame tanto este fic…**

**No tengo mucho qué decir, sólo… Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente cap. ¿Qué creen, habrá final feliz o triste?**

**Ustedes deciden :P Jajaja, okey, entonces me voy. Las amo mucho & besos enormes.**

**P.D: Mañana contesto los RR, jejeje, ando de rapidin, porque acabo de regresar de nadar & estoy agotada. Ahora sí...**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	11. Lo más temido

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Es un cap largo, creo... Bueno, no digo mucho. Sólo tengan pañuelos a la mano ;)**

**Recomendación Musical: Yo te extrañaré- Tercer Cielo & la que ustedes quieran :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Lo más temido".**

Bella siempre pensó ser una bailarina de ballet famosa. Ser la protagonista de múltiples obras, funciones, ser la bailarina estrella de una compañía. Tener una familia, con Edward a su lado, ser feliz. Y vivir.

Ella realmente quería ser feliz, pero sobre todo vivir. Vivir lo que aún le faltaba tanto por saber, por ver, por disfrutar. Tenía tanto miedo a la operación de trasplante de médula ósea, que hasta estaba dudando si seguir o no, pero el amor de Edward le decía "adelante".

—Positividad al cien, positividad al cien—musitaba para sí misma cada vez que sentía que se estaba ahogando en el miedo.

Respiraba hondamente y se preparaba para dar el siguiente paso.

La quimio la tenía muy agotada, adormilada e indefensa. Vomitaba con mucha frecuencia y casi no quería comer, peor se obligaba a hacerlo al ver la expresión lastimada de su madre. Su cabello había desaparecido. Cuando se le empezó a caer, ella decidió cortárselo. Sólo se lo rapó. Edward le dijo que se veía hermosa, aún así y pelona como estaba.

Edward le daba la fuerza que necesitaba cuando sus padres se estaban resquebrajando. Aunque ella veía que su novio también sufría, tenía miedo y a veces se quedaba paralizado de terror. Pero era por ella que seguía sonriendo y mostrándose animado, aunque al llegar a su casa, corría a su cuarto y dejaba salir todo el miedo que sentía mientras pintada en oleo su proyecto final para Johns.

Para Bella, era interesante conocer a la persona que le donaría la médula ósea.

Rosalie McCarthy había ido cada dos o tres días a verla cuando estaba en la quimio, era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su pequeño hijo, James, era una copia de ella pero en hombre. Su esposo, Emmett McCarthy era un hombretón de cabello negro rizado y ojos azules. Los McCarthy habían entablado una relación amigable con los Swan. Bella se sentía agradecida con Rosalie, sintiendo un gran respeto por la rubia. Rosalie era muy amable y se veía impresionada por Bella.

—Debo admitir que nunca creí que fueran tan pequeña—le dijo una vez Rose a Bella, mientras ella esperaba a que la quimio acabará. Edward estaba a su lado, ella recargada con la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Tan pequeña me veo? —bromeó Bella, sonriendo pesarosa.

—Sí. Pero eres muy valiente, Bella. Eres una luchadora, por eso estoy segura de que a operación saldrá a la perfección.

Bella sonrió agradecidamente, pero no dijo nada. Edward aguanto el aliento, sintiendo a dónde iban los pensamientos de su novia…

.

.

.

Los últimos días fueron una mierda para los dos. Pero a pesar del feo panorama que se veía en esos momentos, algo tenía emocionados a los novios. Había logrado ir algunas veces a la escuela, despidiéndose de sus maestros y teniendo un tiempo con Alice.

El baile de último curso, el baile de graduación, era ese fin de semana. Bella tenía luz verde para poder ir aunque tenía miedo de cómo se vería. Alice, Nessie y su madre habían decidió acompañarla por el vestido para el baile.

Bella se vestía holgadamente, para tratar de no hacer notar tanto su delgadez, con unos gorros tejidos cubriéndole la cabeza, que ahora era calva, con unas cejas muy delgadas. Alice saltaba al lado de su amiga, señalando las tiendas de ropa con los vestidos en mostrador.

— ¡Ese es lindo! ¡Oh, no, mejor ese! —gritaba cada que pasaban. Pero Bella no le atraía ninguno, sintiéndose levemente decepcionada.

—No, no es ese…

—Ese es lindo, hija—dijo Renée, deteniéndose enfrente de un aparador con vestidos de diferentes colores y cortes. Bella sintió de repente ganas de llorar. Los vestidos eran ajustados, largos o cortos, con gran escote o poco, pero diseñados para que se luciera una linda figura.

No una figura demasiado delgada, deforme y con un catéter surgiéndole del pecho. Nessie captó la mirada de Bella y negó con la cabeza a Renée, tomando a la chica del brazo y caminando hacia otra tienda.

—Encontraremos uno hermoso, perfecto para ti, bonita—le prometió Nessie, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Será difícil—rezongó Bella, cruzándose más de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Todos parecen burlarse de mí…

—Ese no está mal—dijo Alice, mirando embobada un vestido blanco de corsé en forma de corazón y como si tuviera miles de joyas incrustadas en la parte de arriba. Era corto y ajustado. Bella se volvió a sentir desilusionada.

—Sí, claro, ponle un poco más de escote y entonces mostraré mi catéter y mis piernas huesudas.

—Bells, no era mi intención…

—Además—interrumpió la chica a su amiga, soltándose de Nessie y alzando un poco la voz—. ¿Cómo de ridícula me veré con un vestido y toda calva? ¡Se burlaran de mí!

—No lo harán. Joder, Bella, estás luchando por tu vida. Es para que te respeten, no que se burlen—declaró Nessie, empezando a enojarse también. Bella aguantó un poco más as lágrimas y miró desecha al suelo.

Renée quiso abrazar a su hija, decirle que todo estaría bien, cuando vio detrás de Bella un salón de belleza, con unas pelucas mostrándose en el aparador.

Una hermosa peluca castaña rizada le llamó la atención. Era del mismo color de Bella, con el mismo largo de hace dos años, era como si fuera… Para ella.

— ¿Bella? —dijo suavemente Renée—. Mira atrás de ti.

Cuando la chica vio la peluca ahogó una exclamación. Sonriendo a su madre, sus esperanzas parecieron revivir.

—Y creo que tengo el vestido perfecto, mi amada amiga—gorjeó Alice, sonriendo ampliamente.

.

.

.

La ansiada noche llegó. Edward había ido con Jasper por un traje negro de camisa blanca y corbata negra, haciéndolo parecer más grande y como una persona seria.

Había esperado ir con Bella al baile desde que la chica aceptó ser su novia, queriendo bailar con ella y disfrutar de su adolescencia, de su noviazgo de preparatoria antes de empezar otra gran etapa, juntos.

El sábado por la noche, llegó a la casa Swan a las siete treinta, sonriendo a Charlie, quién lo recibió con una expresión seria.

—Edward, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Los labios de Charlie se crisparon levemente.

— ¿Preparado para esta noche?

—Sí—Edward no dudó en su respuesta. Charlie asintió, complacido.

Sólo le tomó unos minutos esperar a su novia. Cuando al vio bajar por las escaleras, sonriendo deslumbrante y brillando, casi se cae de bruces. Renée iba a su lado, sacándole fotos a montones con cada sonrisa que la chica hacía.

—Oh, Bella—exclamó Charlie, ayudando a Edward a salir de su conmoción principal—. Te ves hermosa.

— ¿Tú crees? —aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a su padre, sus ojos no abandonaron a Edward. La chica se detuvo frente a su novio, alisando la falta del vestido.

—Te ves…—el cobrizo tragó saliva—. Hermosa.

Bella sonrió. El vestido de la chica era de un color entre crema y rosa pálido, con un hombro al descubierto, era suelto, ajustándose perfectamente al busto y cintura de la chica para después bajar libremente como una flor hasta cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla. El otro hombro estaba cubierto, como si fuera una manga pero cayendo con igual gracilidad que la falda. De la parte de arriba bajaban también unas líneas de diamantes incrustados, como si fueran raíces de un árbol delicadas.

También usaba unos aretes de diamantes, brillando delicadamente en sus oídos con una pulsera ancha de plata rodeando su muñeca izquierda, del hombro descubierto, unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, de plataforma y algo altos.

Con los zapatos puestos, podía ver a Edward a los ojos directamente. Usaba una peluca del mismo color que era su cabello, peinado en suaves rizos ondulados, con un flequillo. Maquillada levemente, apenas se veía el maquillaje en su rostro. Se veía… _Completamente hermosa_.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó Edward, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

—Oh, esperen—exclamó Renée, agarrándolos de los brazos y poniéndolos frente a la puerta, sacándoles fotos en diferentes poses. Los chicos no dejaban de sonreír, aunque Renée podía ver las ojeras de cansancio de su hija.

—Suficiente, mujer. Deja que se vayan.

Charlie agarró a su mujer de los brazos y le dio un beso, despidiendo a los muchachos con las manos. Los chicos rieron torpemente y salieron de la casa Swan, con destino al Instituto.

.

.

.

Ese año habían decidió hacerlo en el campo de fútbol, no en el gimnasio. El campo de fútbol era largo, ancho y perfectamente adornado para el último baile de los chicos. Bella se sentía agradecida de poder disfrutar de ese momento, con Edward a su lado.

Bella saludó a algunos compañeros, sonriendo y sintiéndose como una chica normal. Cuando encontró a Alice, corrió a abrazarla. Alice alabó lo hermosa que estaba y Bella se sintió hermosa.

Jasper también le dijo que estaba hermosa y Edward le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con su mujer, el rubio rodó los ojos pero sonrió a su amigo. Alice y Jasper habían apartado una mesa para que los cuatro se pudieran sentar.

La decoración era con estrellas de luces parpadeantes, una gran bola de disco estaba suspendida en el aire en medio del campo de fútbol, para poder las luces verse bien sin opacarse, habían instalado unas paredes de teflón altas.

—Se ve bien el lugar—gritó Alice por encima de la música, el pasto estaba cortado uniformemente corto, era suave y estaba fresco. Bella sentía el aire limpio y muy feliz, por primera vez en un largo tiempo se sentía normal.

— ¿Bailamos? —preguntó en su oído Edward, haciéndola estremecer. Ella sonrió pícaramente y asintió. Su novio la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron hasta la elaborada pista de baile, una plataforma de madera estaba en medio del campo, largo y bajo. Muchos alumnos bailaban locamente saltando, en grupos o parejas.

Bella tomó a Edward de los hombros e intentó bailar, Edward se rió y le siguió el ritmo, estando en su propia burbuja. Momentos después, Alice y Jasper estaban junto a ellos, bailando a su lado.

_Gracias por permitirme vivir esto_, agradeció mentalmente Bella, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, con sus amigos a su alrededor y Edward riendo con ella y besándola de vez en cuando. Todo parecía normal, como si dentro de un día no la fueran a operar.

Había sido difícil que el doctor Drew la dejara ir al baile de graduación. Pero después de prometerle que no tomaría nada de alcohol y estaría a primera hora de la tarde de mañana en el hospital, preparándose para la operación.

Pasaron media hora bailando en grupo antes de anunciaran al Rey y a la Reina del baile de graduación. Resultaron ser una chica de la clase Historia de Bella, Camilla Andrews, y Tyler Johnson, que también eran novios. Bella se sintió feliz por ellos, aunque vio algunas otras chicas mirar con rencor a Camilla, ella no entendía eso. El odiar a una persona por algo que tú no podías tener o no tenías, era irracional, estúpido e infantil. En lugar de agradecer lo que tenían…

Cuando anunciaron el baile de los Reyes, todos hicieron espacio para el baile "real", Bella miró con ojos tristes a la Camilla. Era una chica hermosa, amable con todos y muy tierna, de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio dorado. Tyler estaba completamente enamorada de ella. Pero Bella veía con tristeza la belleza de la chica, su hermoso cabello rubio natural, no como su peluca, su salud, su felicidad de siempre. Ella deseó poder ser como ella, poder estar sana y disfrutar de su vida normalmente, sin el miedo a morir…

— ¿Me permite ese baile, señorita Swan? —Edward le preguntó amablemente. Bella miró con sorpresa a la pista, varias parejas rodeaban a los Reyes, entre ellas Alice y Jasper, bailando un lento.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen—sonrió Bella. Era increíble como Edward tenía ese poder de que ella dejara atrás sus dudad y simplemente disfrutara ese momento, con él.

La canción la reconoció de inmediato, era de uno de sus cantantes favoritos. _Kiss me_, de Ed Sheeran. Bella miró a Edward, con sus ojos iluminados. Edward sintió de repente un nudo en su garganta. Con la luz tanto de la luna, las luces de las estrellas que habían puesto en el campo, y ese único brillo de sus ojos, Bella se veía más que perfecta.

Y Edward tuvo miedo. Tenía miedo de perderla. Mañana sería la operación, tal vez para esas horas ella estaría en quirófano o incluso en el posoperatorio, mañana sería el día decisivo.

—Te amo—dijo Edward, incapaz de poder callarse. Tenía que decirlo cuando aún tenía tiempo—. Siempre te amaré, Isabella Swan. No importa que pase mañana, siempre estaré contigo.

Bella sintió sus propias lágrimas en sus ojos, asintió una vez, suspirando.

—Te amo, Edward. Te amaré hasta mi último aliento.

Incapaz de no poder detenerse, Edward la tomó de la cintura y la alzó levemente, besándola. Ella pasó sus brazos en su cuello y se sostuvo en él, besándolo y abrazándolo. Se besaron lentamente durante un largo rato, disfrutándose mutuamente.

Alice veía a su amiga con Edward, besándose y feliz. Por un momento, ella también olvidó la operación, la sentencia de muerte que tenía su mejor amiga y simplemente se dedicó a sentirse como una adolescente enamorada con su mejor amiga igual de enamorado y las dos con dos chicos fantásticos.

_Ten fe, Brandon, _se dijo mentalmente, tratando de no llorar_, ten fe._

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada en la mesa con Alice a su lado, mientras los chicos estaban en el baño. Alice había tomado dos vasos que estaban en la mesa de comida, sedientas y hambrientas. Bella tomó de un golpe su vaso y se sintió levemente mareada.

—Demonios, creo que no podía tomar nada—dijo tontamente, Alice rodó los ojos.

—El agua no te mataré. Mira, hicieron ponche.

Alice volvió a rellenar sus vasos, desconociendo que los chicos del equipo de fútbol habían puesto whisky al ponche.

—Bueno, supongo que no…—accedió la castaña, sonriendo tímidamente.

Alice le pasó su vaso y los chocaron, riéndose. Cuando le dio el primer sorbo, sintió un sabor algo amargo, pero lo dejó pasar, creyendo que era ella. Bella tomó más lentamente la bebida, pero sólo sintió su sed dispersarse.

— ¿Volvemos a bailar? —preguntó Alice, inclinándose sobre su amiga. Ella asintió y dejaron los vasos en la mesa, volviendo a bailar juntas. Los chicos se les unieron poco después.

Cuando Edward fue a por ponche y le dio un sorbo de vuelta a la mesa, sí que sintió el sabor del whisky. Se quedó paralizada a medio camino a la mesa, abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

—Mierda—jadeó, dejando caer el vaso y corriendo a la mesa, se sentó de golpe y le arrebató el vaso a Bella de su mano.

— ¡Oye! —gritó en protesta ella.

Edward la ignoró y le dio un sorbo, pero cuando sintió el sabor del refresco de naranja, volvió a respirar.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo él, sonriéndole tímidamente. Bella rodó los ojos pero tomó de nuevo su vaso—. Bella, por favor, no tomes del ponche, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella arqueó una ceja pero lo dejó pasar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Algo en la mente de Edward martilleó, sintiendo una punzada diferente pero lo dejó pasar, como Bella. Cuando miró a Alice, ella miraba extrañamente su vaso, como tratando de recordar algo pero no podía. Alice sí que había bebido del ponche y ya estaba algo borracha, según le dijo Jasper a Edward.

Dos horas después, Bella sentía el cansancio apoderarse de ella, se dejó caer pesadamente en la mesa y suspiró, recostándose en Edward. Alice reía torpemente a cada cosita y no podía pensar adecuadamente.

—Bebió mucho—comentó Edward, Bella hizo una mueca pero lo ignoró, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar. Edward lo notó y sonrió conmovido—. Será mejor irnos.

—Creo que sí—murmuró ella, adormilada pero sonriendo.

Alice se despidió de un gran beso de su amiga y de Edward, Jasper sonrió ampliamente y prometió ir a ver a Bella mañana en el hospital antes de la operación. Bella sonrió en agradecimiento.

Cuando dejaron el Instituto atrás, Bella se sintió… Completa. Satisfecha y feliz, como cuando hacía el amor con Edward, lo miró por entre las pestañas y volvió a agradecer mentalmente por tener tan buen novio como él a su lado, por amarla.

.

.

.

Bella durmió hasta las once de la mañana. Cuando su madre la despertó, ella supo de inmediato que ese era el día.

—El gran día, ¿ah? —sonrió su madre, tratando de mostrarse divertida y alegre, pero el miedo teñía sus ojos.

Bella sólo asintió una vez, con un dolor punzante en su cabeza, antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el baño, dispuesta a darse un baño relajante. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos hasta sentir que la ansiedad se alejaba de ella por unos momentos preciosos. Cuando el agua se fue convirtiendo lentamente en fría, Bella se terminó de bañar rápidamente. Cuando estaba secándose el cuerpo, lo sintió.

El revoltijo en su estómago, el salivar en demasía y las arcadas. Alcanzó a llegar al váter y levantar la tapa antes de vomita sin piedad. La chica estaba confusa, según el doctor Drew, unos días antes de la operación, le darían medicamentos para prepararla, pero ya no vomitaría.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba vomitando ahora? Sintió la boca pastosa y gruñó, jalando de la cadena y limpiarse la boca con el agua fría. Se volvió a lavar los dientes y se terminó de secar, volviendo a su cuarto y poniéndose unos pants de gamuza azul cielo, una polera blanca de manga corta, con cuello V y con letras en azules que decían "Pull&Bear". Una chamarra del mismo color y textura de los pants estaba descansando en su cama.

Se admiró su rostro en el espejo de su tocador.

Sus ojos sin brillo, grandes y asustados, hundidos, sus cejas muy finas, la delgadez de la quimio le había afectado, haciendo a su rostro más anguloso y perfilado. Su cabeza rapada. Se pasó una mano por ella, añorando sentir su suave cabello castaño, como ayer con la peluca.

Se puso los converse y se levantó, poniéndose la chamarra justo cuando su mamá entró a la habitación. Entonces lo supo. Hoy era el día. Hoy era la operación, esa operación que definiría si vivía o moría.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó su mamá, intentando sonreír.

—Estoy lista—susurró, aunque no era verdad. Aunque sentía un miedo enorme recorrerla y hasta paralizarla, pero se obligó a olvidarlo y caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

.

.

.

Edward llegó dos horas después de Bella al hospital, angustiado y nervioso. La operación sería hoy y no podía dejar de sentir temor. Localizó una enfermera y preguntó por el cuarto de Isabella Swan, cuando la enfermera le dijo dónde era corrió rápidamente, casi tirando a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado.

No sabía qué esperar cuando entró en el cuarto 349, tal vez a Renée y Charlie charlando con Bella, mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama, con una bolsa transparente a su lado, como en la quimio. Tal vez al doctor Drew a su lado, preparándola.

Pero al ver a su novia acostada en la cama, con varios cables rodeándola, el suero a su lado, pálida y con una bata de hospital cubriendo su cuerpo, le sorprendió demasiado.

—Bella—exclamó jadeante. Su novia le sonrió tímidamente y alzó su mano, pidiéndole que viniera a la cama con ella. Caminó casi sin darse cuenta, dejándose caer en la cama pesadamente.

—Hola, Edward—susurró la chica, sin dejar de sonreír. Edward le regaló una sonrisita, acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿Lista para la operación?

Ella no asintió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo, tratando de verse positiva pero sin poder sentir nada salvo miedo y ansiedad.

—No—dijo finalmente, con un suspiro.

—Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo sé, cariño. Sé que tengo qué tener fe, pero no en estos momentos. Ten tú por mí, ¿sí?

—Sabes que sí—Edward se inclinó sobre ella, besándole los labios con suavidad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Alice, Jasper, los Swan, los Cullen, los Black y los tíos de Bella entraron en tropel al cuarto, Edward sintió que el tiempo se acercaba.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Alice, corriendo a ella y sacando a Edward de la cama, sentándose en su lugar—. ¿Preparada, mi pequeña amiga?

Bella no respondió, se limitó a sonreír. Uno a uno de todos los recién llegados, fue saludando a Bella, susurrándole palabras de aliento y esperanza. Bella intentó sonreír a todos, pero sentía sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Controlándose a sí misma, agradeció a todos por sus palabras de apoyo.

Pasaron media hora hablando y apoyando a Bella, haciéndola reír y que se relajara, Edward sonreía con su novia y reía, sintiéndose también relajado, pero cuando vieron entrar al doctor Drew y a dos enfermeras, toda la tensión regresó. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando el doctor Drew tuvo que despedir a toda la tropa, como las enfermeras les habían llamado cariñosamente. Todos volvieron a despedirse de uno a uno de la chica y ella les sonrió por última vez.

Sus padres y Edward fueron los últimos en salir.

—Todo estará bien, terroncito—susurró Renée, besando la frente de su hija, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

—Te amo, mami. Eres la mejor madre que nunca nadie ha tenido.

Renée se alejó de ella, dándole un último beso, antes de llorar. Se puso de espaldas a ellas, mirando la puerta. Charlie se acercó a su hija, incómodo por un momento.

—Quiero que regreses en buenas condiciones de la operación, ¿de acuerdo, señorita? Aún me debes una partida de dados y me debes ocho dólares—susurró su padre, intentando hacerla sonreír.

Y funcionó.

—Tú me debes veinte, papi—le explicó Bella, usando una voz dulce. Charlie sonrió—. Te amo también. Mucho muchote, papi.

—Y yo a ti, mi niña. Siempre lo haré. Pero te veré aquí después de la operación, sana y lista para vivir tu vida normal.

Bella sonrió por última vez, antes de que su padre le diera un beso en la frente, como su madre y él se diera la vuelta, yendo con su mujer y saliendo lentamente del cuarto. Edward miró intensamente al doctor Drew y las enfermeras, segundos después, captaron la mirada del chico y el doctor miró incómodamente alrededor.

—Este…, Bella—miró a la chica, sonriendo levemente—, los dejaremos solos cinco minutos. Señoritas.

Las enfermeras siguieron al doctor con una sonrisita pícara en sus rostros. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Edward se acercó a Bella, lentamente.

Ella jugueteaba con la manta, mirando nerviosamente a su novio como la primera vez cuando despertó en la enfermería y lo vio ahí, preocupado por ella.

—Bueno…—empezó él, pero dejó de hablar al notar el temblor en su voz—. Llegó el momento.

—Sí—admitió la chica, tragando saliva—. Llegó el momento…

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Después, sin saber cómo, Edward tenía el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y se besaban apasionadamente, con amor, con desesperación y miedo. Con las lágrimas aflorando de los ojos de Bella. Y de Edward.

Se separaron con un jadeo y un pequeño sollozo escapando de los labios de Bella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y descansó la frente en la de él, Edward acarició su mejilla suavemente, viendo el rostro de su novia, admirándola y grabándoselo a fuego.

—Te amo—susurró Edward—. Te amo más que a mi vida.

Ella volvió a sollozar, abrió los ojos y se separó levemente de él.

—Hasta la muerte y más allá—musitó Bella, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes de su novio—. Fuiste mi primer todo, Edward Cullen, y serás mi último. Siempre.

É asintió, volviéndola a besar suavemente.

—Pero no lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo—dijo Edward, de repente sintiendo un frío en su pecho—. Te veré después de la operación —cuando ella no respondió, Edward la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Porque te veré después de la cirugía, Bella. Promételo.

Ella abrió sus ojitos más, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo…

—Bella, promételo.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero vio la esperanza en sus ojos verdes, brillando con fuerza. Ella dejó salir el aire en un suspiro y contó hasta diez.

—Te lo prometo, Edward—aseguró, pero sin la convicción suficiente.

Cuando Edward volvía a abrir la boca cuando en doctor Drew entró de nuevo al cuarto, mirando con disculpas a los enamorados, las dos enfermeras lo seguían con una sonrisilla en sus rostros.

—Lo siento, tórtolos. Se acabó el tiempo.

Edward volvió a besar a Bella en los labios, suavemente.

—Te amo—dijeron los dos en un susurro. El muchacho se levantó de la cama y caminó apesumbrado a la puerta de la habitación. El doctor Drew esperó hasta que el muchacho se fue para dar luz verde a sus enfermeras.

— ¿Lista para la operación, Bella?

La chica aguantó la respiración cinco segundos, antes de dejarla salir en un suave silbido.

—Sí—respondió con la voz temblando—. Estoy lista.

.

.

.

Todo estaba en orden.

El anestesiólogo le había explicado cómo sería la anestesia. Cómo tenía que respirar, contar hasta diez y pensar en algo bonito, relajándose. Bella hizo lo que le pedían, sintiendo la mesa de operaciones fría y dura, los cables en sus brazos, que le llevaban suero y medicamentos, y sangre, a sus venas. Justo como en las series y películas, le habían tapado con un gorro quirúrgico la cabeza.

Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y empezó a aspirar la anestesia, contando en voz alta hasta diez, y empezando a sentirse adormilada. Al llegar al siete, su voz se había vuelto un murmullo, cuando musitó audiblemente el diez, la chica se había quedado dormida profundamente.

El doctor Drew cerró los ojos unos momentos, preparándose mentalmente. Al abrirlos, fijo su concentración en Bella.

—Bien—dijo en voz alta, con la voz amortiguada tras el tapaboca quirúrgico—. Empecemos.

Cada diez minutos pedía los signos vitales de la chica, la sangre que perdía y cómo estaba ella. Cuando recibía las noticias, los signos vitales normales, aunque la presión algo alta. El doctor estaba preparado, ya habían operado a Rose hace unas horas y tenían la médula ósea preparada. Poco a poco, el doctor Riley Drew se entregó por completo a la operación, a salvar a esta chica.

—Doctor—la voz suave del anestesiólogo le atrajo la atención. Había una nota de urgencia en su voz—. Está perdiendo más del 40 % de la sangre. La paciente está presentando taquicardia.

—Enfermera…—su voz se perdió, de repente algo nervioso. Pero el anestesiólogo ya había actuado, pidiendo dos paquetes globulares del tipo de sangre de Bella, empezando a transferirla por medio del segundo catéter en los brazos.

— ¿Controlado? —pidió saber el doctor Drew, aún operando a la chica.

—Controlado, pero la anestesia desaparecerá en media hora.

El doctor asintió, pero siguió lentamente, cuidando de no alterarse. Debía mantener la calma. Podía sentir su latir desbocado en su garganta, sintiendo un leve temblor en su estómago, pero cuando la médula estuvo en su lugar y él, con una pequeña satisfacción, empezó a cerrar la herida.

Sintiendo esa pequeña satisfacción crecer más, terminando de suturar a la chica, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Trago saliva secamente y miró a todos en quirófano, sonriéndose a pesar del cubre bocas.

—Felicitaciones, chicos. La operación resulto ser un éxito.

Los aplausos siguieron después de esas palabras y el doctor Drew esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…

Antes de que la máquina que dictaba su signos, empezó a sonar.

— ¡Está entrando en paro! —gritó el anestesiólogo.

El doctor Drew sintió su alma caer a sus pies, rápidamente empezó a hacer RCP básico, gritando para que trajeron el carro rojo.

— ¡Doctor! —una enfermera se paso el desfibrilador, con sus aojos azules abiertos en miedo. Drew reconoció a la chica como una residente. Su primera operación.

Maldiciendo, lo agarró y lo preparó.

—Cárguenlo a 150—esperó a escuchar el zumbido y contó hasta tres, dejándolo caer en el pecho de la chica, ella brincó, recibiendo la descarga, esperaron cinco segundos, pero el pulso no… No se encontraba.

Una enfermera siguió haciéndole RCP mientras el doctor volvía a cargar el desfibrilador.

— ¡Tres! —gritó Drew, empezando a sentir el pánico al estar perdiendo un paciente en tu mesa de operaciones.

_Ella no, _suplicó mentalmente, volviendo a repetir el proceso, sin resultado alguno._ Ella no, por favor. Es muy joven, merece algo mejor. Merece… Merece vivir._ _Por favor…_

Pero se sintió desesperado al no recibir respuesta de pulso en el cuerpo inerte de Bella, tendida en su mesa y completamente blanca…

.

.

.

Edward lo supo mucho antes de ver al doctor Drew entrar en la sala de espera donde todos estaban. Lo supo por la expresión de su rosto. Pero sentía esa punzada en su corazón, como cuando algo malo le pasaba a su novia, o se sentía muy débil. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, las lágrimas ardientes querer salir de sus ojos.

No se acercó con los Swan y los demás, ansiando saber de noticias, mucho menos cuando el doctor empezó a explicar, o cuando Renée Swan gritó sorprendida y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando en brazos de su esposo. Todos tenían expresiones de aturdimiento en sus rostros, sin poder entender lo que el doctor Drew decía.

Sintió el piso abalanzarse a su rostro, pero sintió el golpe en las rodillas, las baldosas frías del hospital en las palmas de la mano, las lágrimas ardientes saliendo libres por su rostro, el jadeo por un aire que no quería entrar en su pecho.

_Bella_… _tú no_, fue lo único capaz de pensar, antes de caer contra el suelo y la oscuridad, oyó a su madre gritar pero no supo más, la oscuridad parecía cálida y reconfortante…

Como habían sido los últimos besos de Bella.

* * *

***Marie no quiere salir de su cueva, intentando no llorar* No pienso decir mucho. En realidad, nada. Hoy es martes 13, un aniversario más de mis chicos & bueno, me tengo que ir, jajaja**

**Nos vemos en el viernes con el epílogo.**

**Cambio & Fuera.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


	12. Y colorín colorado

—**Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—**

* * *

**Todas las Estrellas.**

**SUMMARY: **Amor verdadero, es suficiente. Hasta en las situaciones más dolorosas que la vida te impone. Mini-fic.

**RAITING: **M.

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son de **S. M**, la trama es **mía**. **Dedicado a dos personas muy especiales para mí, mi hermana española. *inserte corazón aquí* Heather Doll. & mi madre cibernética: Aryam Shields Masen. Las quiero mucho.**

**Epílogo. Espero no me odien después de esto, jejeje, ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, MIS CHICAS!**

**Recomendación Musical: Warrior-Betth Crowley & la que ustedes quieran :)  
**

* * *

**Epílogo: "Y colorín colorado…"**

**_Dos semanas después…_**

— ¡Edward, se hace tarde para la graduación!

—Ya voy—gritó en respuesta el cobrizo, viendo su cuadro al oleo con orgullo. No pudo evitar pensar en que Bella miraría sorprendida su cuadro, después sonreiría y se lanzaría a sus brazos, besándolo.

Se limpió una lágrima y se dedicó a volver a taparlo, bajándolo con cuidado del caballete y saliendo de su habitación rápidamente.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, cuidando del cuadro. Cuando llegó a la sala, Esme miraba ansiosa su reloj de muñeca. Llevaba un vestido morado ceñido a su cuerpo, haciéndola ver sexy y como toda una señora casada felizmente. Carlisle, vestido en un traje negro, sonreía al nerviosismo de su esposa.

Desde _ese_ día en el hospital, los ojos de todos los ahí presentes _ese_ día se había teñido de tristeza. Pero ese día era felicidad. _Tenía_ que ser felicidad.

Cuando Esme lo vio llegar, sonrió encantada.

—Guapísimo—soltó, luciendo orgullosa. Orgullo de madre, pensó rodando los ojos.

—Claro—admitió Carlisle, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo—. Igual que el padre.

Esme rió y Edward igual, pero de repente, los ojos de Esme volvieron a entristecerse. Se acercó a su hijo y le arregló la corbata del pulcro traje negro para la graduación. Ante las expectativas de todos, incluyéndose, logró acabar todas las tareas y entregarlas a tiempo, logrando un lugar en la ceremonia, pero hasta que Johns viera el cuadro al oleo de Edward, no sabría si se graduaba o no. Johns daría el veredicto final.

—Estoy segura—susurró su madre, tragándose las lágrimas— que a Bella le habría encantando ese traje. Te ves guapísimo.

La mención de ella ensombreció el rostro del muchacho, pero con un suspiro, sonrió débilmente.

—Lo estará, mamá—aseguró, con voz débil—. Lo estará.

.

.

.

Johns estaba admirando la obra de Edward.

Era algo tan hermoso… Era tan fácil de leer, pero al mismo tiempo, tenías que observarla durante un largo momento para poder descifrar su significado, era algo tan sencillo pero tan difícil al mismo tiempo, que ni hasta un artista profesional podría hacer. No a menos que estuviera tan conmocionado y confundido como lo estaba Edward cuando terminó el cuadro al oleo, después de regresar del hospital _ese _día.

—Es… —empezó Johns, pero sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Edward sonrió. Él tampoco sabía que decir

—Felicidades, muchacho—dijo finalmente Johns, suspirando, volvió la mirada al cuadro—. Ella siempre fue un ángel, ¿sabes?

El cobrizo supo perfectamente a quién se refería.

—No—murmuró, viendo su cuadro con anhelo—. Bella siempre fue una estrella.

.

.

.

La graduación sería en la chancha de fútbol, la gran cancha. La chancha donde él bailó con su novia un día antes de…, bueno, del final.

Ese día la cancha era diferente, las gradas estaban adornadas con velos blancos y flores en las escaleras, un gran estrado estaba frente a las gradas, con tres filas de sillas, donde se sentarían los alumnos. Había flores, velos blancos y dorados adornando todo a su alrededor.

Edward se sentó al lado de Alice y Jasper, desde el día del hospital, los ojos de Alice se veían lejanos, como esperando algo pero al mismo tiempo perdidos. Jasper miraba cada tanto a su novia, preocupado.

Sus padres estaban al lado de los Brandon y los Whitlock, los padres de Jasper, junto con Jake, Nessie y su hija. Edward sonrió tristemente, se volteó de nuevo al estrado y prestó atención a lo que el director Meyer decía sobre la generación que se graduaba, los buenos estudiantes que eran y los grandes profesionistas que serían en un futuro muy cercano.

—Estoy orgulloso de todos, muchachos—finalizaba Meyer, sonriendo enormemente—. Inclusive de los que fueran algo holgazanes, pero le echaron ganas hasta el final. Les deseo lo mejor, ahora que van a la Universidad y se preparan para ser adultos exitosos en lo que se propongan. Espero verlos algún día como personas de bien, con una buena familia y felices de lo que son.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir, el director Meyer miró un momento a la lejanía y sonrió más ampliamente, tamborileó con sus finos dedos de pianista el estrado donde estaba parado, y carraspeó al micrófono. Hizo una simple seña para que todos callaran y se volvieran a sentar.

—Todas estas generaciones graduadas—prosiguió, sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro—, siempre ha habido estudiantes sobresalientes. Tanto por sus notas como por su personalidad. Y este año, no ha sido la excepción. Sé que todos conocen a esta alumna, que su lucha, tanto interna como externa en su vida fuera y dentro del colegio, ha sorprendido a muchos. Este año, y todos los maestros no me van a dejar mentir, tuvimos a una alumna excepcional, una alumna que para muchos ha sido una fuente de inspiración.

Hizo una pausa significativa, viendo a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, Edward volteó levemente hacia las gradas y los vio. Su sorpresa fue enorme, pero sonrió.

—Es por eso—Meyer alzó levemente la voz, alzando también su barbilla—, que esa alumna dará el discurso de graduación de alumnos. Así que démosle un fuerte aplauso a la alumna Isabella Swan.

Edward dejó salir el aire en un jadeo, mientras todos se levantaban y también aplaudían. Alice suspiró fuertemente y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, sonriendo enormemente. Jasper suspiró también, pero más por alivio y felicidad. Edward vio a Bella subir las escaleras del pequeño estrado dónde estaban los maestros también aplaudiendo y sonriendo a la chica, y siguió hasta quedar a lado de Meyer, recibiendo la mano que él le daba.

Bella iba vestida en un sencillo, pero hermoso, vestido blanco, como una ángel, de manga corta, mostrando medio hombro, una cinta negra ceñía su cintura, debajo de sus senos, y era vaporoso desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, dónde el llegaba el vestido. Unas zapatillas blancas de encaje y sin tacón calzaban sus pies. No llevaba una peluca como en el baile de graduación, sino que una mascada de seda blanca con azul, como en olas, cubriéndole de manera elegante la cabeza.

Estaba hermosa, radiante y viva. Completamente viva.

.

.

.

_Bella había estado muerta unos largos momentos, flotando en la oscuridad, no podía abrir los ojos y no sabía dónde estaba, sólo que tenía algo de frío y estaba confusa. Con ella flotaban palabras, sonidos y voces, pero se concentraba en una sola._

_La de Edward. Hablándole a media voz, susurrándole palabras de amor y aliento, besándola y riendo con ella. Fue su voz, pidiéndole que no lo dejara, que se quedara con él unos años más, lo que la trajo de vuelta a la vida…_

_Drew había estado intentando que el corazón de la chica volviera a latir. Desesperado por dejar de oír ese pitido estridente en la sala. Las enfermeras veían al doctor con algo de compasión, el anestesiólogo había dejado de dar el RCP a la muchacha y su doctor colega, el que le había ayudado en la operación, le decía que dejara a la chica en paz, que ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Drew dejó de hacer el RCP lentamente, poco a poco, alejándose de ella. Veía a la chica, su pálido y huesudo rostro, en paz. Como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no. Drew se dijo que no era así._

_Su colega empezó a caminar para desconectar el aparato y dejara de sonar el pitido cuando sucedió. primero leve, como si no hubiera pasado. Todos se quedaron paralizados, inmóviles contra el piso. Y volvió a sonar, ese latido, débil, Drew aguantó el aliento y volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte y seguido. _

_El cuerpo de la chica se sacudió una vez, con ella dejando salir un jadeo y el latido de su corazón volvió a sonar, fuerte y hermoso. Por un momento, Drew no lo había creído, pero cuando la gente en el quirófano empezó a aplaudir, lo pudo creer. _

_Bella Swan estaba viva…_

_Drew le contó a la familia de Bella todo lo pasado en el quirófano, inclusive la muerte de la chica y cómo la creían perdida. Cuando Drew dijo que Bella había revivido al último momento, como un milagro, fue cuando todos empezaron a llorar, que Renée se dejó caer al suelo y gritó al cielo un gracias, Alice estaba demasiado sorprendida, incrédula de que su amiga estuviera viva después de haber muerto unos largos minutos._

_Edward se dejó embargar por el alivio, la incredulidad y la conmoción y todo hizo mella en él, dejándolo inconsciente unos largos momentos. Cuando despertó, su mamá lo miraba con una sonrisa aliviada._

— _¿Quieres ver a Bella?_ _—le había preguntado. Él asintió torpemente y se levantó de una camilla, sin saber cómo diablos había llegado ahí. Bella estaba en el posoperatorio, descansando de la anestesia y de la operación. _

_Sus padres estaban ahí, con ella, viéndola dormir. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas y se veían tan en paz con el mundo, que Edward sintió su propia paz al ver a su novia, a la chica que amaba más en el mundo._

_Cuando él se dejó caer suavemente en la cama, tomando la mano libre de Bella, su mamá tenía la otra entre sus manos y los de su esposo, descansó su mejilla en el dorso de su manita frágil. _

_—Gracias, Edward—susurró Renée, sonriendo a su hija._

_El cobrizo miró confundido a su suegra._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Por amar a Bella como lo haces. Por no haberla dejado, por apoyarla y ser fuerte para ella. Para los dos. Es más de lo que te podemos pedir._

_Edward hizo un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta, aspiró aire y miró a Charlie discretamente, él sonreía igual a Bella, pero rodo los ojos al sentir la mirada del muchacho._

_—Sí—admitió Charlie—. Aunque sea la primera y última vez que te lo diga, hijo. Pero gracias._

_Edward volvió a sonreír a los Swan, de repente, sintió una punzada en el lado derecho de su cabeza, encima de la ceja. Frunció el ceño y lo dejó ir._

_—Amo a su hija, señores Swan. Ella es lo más importante que me ha pasado y es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. No puedo perderla y no puedo dejarla ir, nunca. Si ella me acepta, amaré estar con ella hasta el fin._

_Edward estaba a punto de añadir otra cosa, cuando Bella se removió. Edward tomó más fuerte su mano y vio cómo Renée la soltaba levemente, Bella movió un poco la cabeza hacia él, como sintiendo su presencia._

_Las pestañas de Bella revolotearon rápidamente, antes de que sus ojos chocolates se abrieran y vieran al techo confundida. Suspiró lentamente y bajó los ojos hasta Edward. Él esperó ansioso que hablara, pero sentía ya una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Bella pestañeó dos veces y luego frunció el ceño._

_—Edward, ¿por qué tienes un chipote en la frente? —murmuró la chica, adormilada. Edward se echó a reír y se inclinó, lo justo para no tocarla pero besarla suavemente._

_Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba viva. Estaba viva y a su lado…_

.

.

.

Después de que Bella se volviera a dormir, Edward había regresado a su casa, había dormido hasta el día siguiente y terminado su cuadro en una nube de conmoción y alivio. Cuando terminó, el cuadro al oleo lo dejó sin aliento durante horas.

Las dos siguientes semanas, Bella había reaccionado bien al trasplante, Rosalie y Emmett habían ido a verla días después, alegrándose de ver a la chica viva y feliz. Drew estaba completamente sorprendido al ver los avances positivos en la muchacha, pero se sentía complacido al verla viva y más feliz que nunca.

Meyer había desplazado la ceremonia de graduación los días suficientes como para que Bella pudiera asistir, sin que Edward o los demás lo supieran. Él creía que su novia no vendría, que seguiría descansando antes de preparase para irse los dos a Nueva York y empezar una vida nueva.

Bella tomó el lugar de Meyer y sonrió a sus compañeros, esperó hasta que ellos se callaron y se sentaron. Edward miró sobre su hombro a los Swan, que miraban orgullosos a su hija. La chica carraspeó y miró nerviosamente a todos, de repente sin saber qué decir y empezando a sentir el nudo de nervios en su estómago. Pero al ver a Edward, sus ojos verdes brillando intensamente, aspiró hondamente y empezó a hablar:

—Muchos saben que tuve leucemia desde niña, que desapareció a los diez años pero volvió hace casi dos años, pero hace justamente dos semanas, gracias a Rosalie Hale, que me donó su médula ósea, vencí a la leucemia. Fue difícil estar enferma, en tratamientos y a veces demasiado cansada, pero seguir aquí, estudiando y luchando para conseguir un futuro mejor. Fue muy cansado a veces ver cómo mi futuro se iba a la deriva por mi enfermedad, pero yo quería hacer algo con mi vida, no dejarme vencer. Pero no estuve sola—añadió, mirando directamente a Edward—. Tuve a alguien a mi lado. A mi familia, a mis amigos. Al amor. Al final de todo, es el amor, familiar, de amigos, de pareja, lo que te hace salir a adelante. Sé que nosotros, los chavos, creemos en el amor "para siempre", pero que sólo duran unos días. U horas.

Varias risas surgieron de sus compañeros. Muchos veían a la muchacha con sonrisas de orgullo, de felicidad.

—Pero, hay amores que sí duran para siempre —se quedó callada un momento, como recordando algo. Y Edward sabía qué. El brillo de sus ojos lo delataba. Una de sus miles noches de en su claro, los dos acurrucados y felices, sólo ellos dos y su amor como las estrellas—. Al igual que las amistades que hicimos aquí—su mirada voló a Alice y Jasper, a las gradas, a Jake y Nessie—. Inclusive las enemistades, que a lo largo de los años, nos habrán parecido un juego de niños, una divertida anécdota en la cena de Acción de Gracias—más risas, Bella alzó más la barbilla, cada vez más segura de sí misma—. La enseñanza que se nos ha dado aquí, nos será de gran utilidad, los amados y odiados profesores, esos que nos exigían mucho y nos ayudaban igual. Cada uno de ellos, nos ayudó a sabe nuestros límites, nuestros logros y anhelos. La preparatoria fue una meta importante en nuestras vidas y la universidad nos ayudará a forjarnos más. Pero…, somos jóvenes.

Miró a sus padres, sonriéndoles con amor.

—Somos jóvenes, inmaduras e idiotas—muchos volvieron a reír, incluso los adultos y profesores—. Ahora, tal vez, no es momento de decisiones importantes. Tal vez esas decisiones nos marquen en el futuro, tal vez no. Tal vez nos ayuden a forjar nuestro futuro. Pero también no. Nos podemos equivocar varias veces, caernos pero saber levantarnos, dar la cara y sonreír a mundo. Muchos no quieren la Universidad ahora, porque no saben qué decidir, y sin embargo tomamos la decisión de hacer lo que más nos gusta. Así que…, así que hay que no hay que regirnos por hacer lo que se nos dice, sino de hacer lo que amamos, esa es una decisión fácil, porque sabemos que amamos. Así que no hay que afligirnos por lo que tenemos delante, si no disfrutarlo. Entonces…, bueno—soltó unas risitas nerviosas, haciendo también reír a Edward y a los demás—. Felicidades a todos por graduarnos, por…, por todo. Les deseo yo también lo mejor y… ¡Al fin vacaciones!

Todos estallaron en risas y aplausos, todos los estudiantes se levantaron al mismo tiempo y aplaudieron, después, todo sucedió deprisa. Meyer convocó uno a uno a los alumnos, entregándoles sus diplomas y felicitándolos. Cuando le tocó el turno a Edward, sonrió orgullo y se sintió, por un gran momento, realizado.

—Felicidades, muchacho. Nunca dude de ti—susurró Meyer a Edward, mirándolo con orgullo.

—Gracias, señor—murmuró el cobrizo, sonrojándose. Les dio la mano a todos sus maestros y se detuvo frente a Banner, mirándolo con recelo. Banner negó con la cabeza, soltando unas risitas.

—Siempre fuiste un pequeño cabrón, Cullen. Pero…—Banner asintió una vez, suspirando—. De alguna manera, me recordabas a cuando era joven. Eres tenaz, Edward. Tienes valor y fuerza, y sobre todo coraje. Sólo te di un empujón para que lo supieras… Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Cullen. Y espero verte como un gran profesionista pronto.

Edward miró sorprendido a Banner, pero lentamente le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias, señor—dijo sencillamente, pero tímidamente. Banner hizo un ademán, restándole importancia. Edward siguió su camino y llegó al final del estrado.

Bella estaba ahí, esperándolo. Edward se olvidó de todos y la abrazó con fuerza, alzándola y dando vueltas con ella.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Estoy jodidamente orgulloso por ti, Bella.

—También te amo, Edward—Bella acarició su mejilla dulcemente, mirándolo con amor—. Y estoy tan orgullosa de ti, feliz de ti. Yo sabía que tú lo lograrías.

Edward la besó ávidamente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. Desde la operación, sus besos lo hacían sentir volar, feliz de que ella estuviera con él, amándose y sintiéndose como siempre. Pero ahora se sentía más feliz que nunca, ahora que su novia podría vivir más tiempo con él, los dos estarían juntos, con todos sus planes ante ellos, brillando y esperando para tomarlos.

.

.

.

Cuando todos los estudiantes recibieron sus diplomas, Meyer volvió a felicitarlos. Fue entonces cuando todos se soltaron de sus birretes y los lanzaron al aire, saltando y de esa forma dando por hecho su graduación.

— ¡Libres al fin! —canturreó Alice, sonriendo enormemente a sus amigos. Sin dejar de abrazar a Bella. Desde el día de la operación, Alice no se quería alejar de Bella, teniendo miedo de que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento.

—Al menos del Instituto, falta la Universidad—protestó Bella, entrelazando su brazo con el de su amiga, y caminando los cuatro juntos hacia las gradas. Todos estaban ahí, felicitaron a los recién graduados e inclusive les dieron regalos.

Bella se sentía, de alguna manera, aliviada y melancólica. No sabía por qué la melancolía, pero cuando Rose la abrazó, esa melancolía desapareció. Rosalie había sido la persona que le regresó la oportunidad de vivir, gracias a ella podría seguir con su vida, y con Edward.

—Gracias—susurró Bella al oído de la rubia, abrazándola con más fuerza. Rose la abrazó maternalmente.

—Era lo justo. Eres joven, mereces vivir y tener una vida larga y feliz —miró a Edward, por encima del hombro de la castaña—. Con el amor a tu lado.

Bella volvió a sonreír y se alejó de ella. Sus padres la abrazaron de inmediato y le felicitaron, su madre dejó caer unas lágrimas y se junto con Esme y la señora Brandon a llorar porque sus bebés ya habían crecido. Nessie agradeció el hecho de que a su bebé le faltaran años para ese momento.

Todo estaban en un ambiente feliz, festivo. Pero Bella necesitaba hacer algo.

Cuando se disponían a irse a Sony's a celebrarlo, Bella se excusó con ir al baño y que los alcanzaría en unos momentos. Cuando la chica desapareció, Edward alegó que la esperaría y se irían juntos a Sony's. Empezó a caminar hacia donde Bella había ido, cuando se dio cuenta que no era el camino hacia los baños.

Tuvo la sensación de a dónde se dirigía.

.

.

.

Bella veía el cuadro frente a ella con una sensación de ligereza en su pecho. Las lágrimas querían salir pero ella no las dejaba, quería admira el cuadro tanto como fuera posible.

—Cuando pensé que te había perdido—escuchó una voz cerca de la puerta. Pero no levantó la cabeza—, sentí un horror congelarme, hasta el punto de casi no pode hacer nada más que estar parado ahí, escuchando al doctor Drew cómo habías muerto. Cuando dijo que tú, en el último momento habías regresado a la vida, mi corazón volvió a latir.

Edward se alejó del marco de la puerta, acercándose a su novia, que seguía viendo el cuadro, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y abrazándose a sí misma.

—El cuadro salió de la nada. Fue como…, como si después de regresar a mi casa y dormir, ya tuviera la imagen grabada tras mis pupilas. Fue tan fácil de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo difícil de conseguir.

Bella negó con la cabeza, cerrando un segundo los ojos. Al abrirlos, él estaba frente a ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Es hermoso—admitió, mirando por encima del hombro de Edward el cuadro al oleo.

—Tú siempre fuiste eso—prosiguió Edward, dándose la vuelta para quedar detrás de ella, mirando juntos el cuadro—. Un ángel, y una estrella…

El cuadro era simple y complicado a la vez. Era un prado enorme, con un cielo estrellado, en el centro del prado, rodeado de flores y rosas, había una mujer. Una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates y una sonrisa tan brillante como la estrella que estaba arriba de ella. Un par de alas blancas salía detrás de su espalda, se veían tan reales y sedosas. El cuadro estaba elaborado con detalles tan reales, tan complejos, que Bella no podía creer que le hubiera tomado un día entero a Edward pintarlo.

—Tienes mucho talento, Edward—susurró Bella, dejándose caer contra el pecho de él, mientras sonreía. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, besándole la coronilla. Se sentía tan bien tenerla así, con él. Y ahora que sabía que la leucemia en verdad se había ido, todo era mejor.

—Bueno, tú haces que me inspiré, así que…—Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta, Edward la besó para callarla. Supo entonces que haría eso, besarla y estar con ella, por muchos años más.

Podrían planear a futuro, podrían estar tranquilos y vivir juntos, tanto tiempo como quisieran. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. Se irían a vivir a Nueva York, juntos, iniciarían la Universidad, se graduarían, serían grandes profesionales y más adelante, tendrían una boda e hijos. Una familia.

Era más de lo que Bella había podido imaginar nunca antes. Y Edward también.

—Vamos—dijo sin aliento ella, alejándose de Edward y tomándolo de la mano. Él se rió, pero se dejó llevar.

— ¿A dónde?

—A Sony's, si llegamos tarde, mi papá vendrá a buscarnos y quiero tenerte a mí lado unos cuantos años más.

Edward se rió más fuerte y atrajo a Bella hacia sí, besándola más fuerte. Minutos después, ellos se separaban, sonrojados y sin aliento.

—Sí—jadeó Edward, tomando a su novia de la mano—. Tienes razón. Todavía hay más estrellas que quiero ver contigo.

Bella sonrió enormemente y corrió con Edward por el pasillo de la escuela, riendo. Recordó cómo lo conoció, cómo se hicieron amigos, sus primeros besos, sus citas. Recorriendo ese pasillo, por última vez en su vida, supo que su futuro a su lado, se extendía grande y brillante. Y que ella podría vivirlo, vivirlo en serio, sin miedo ni temores de si moriría. Una vez más, le había ganado al cáncer. Había sido suficientemente fuerte para ganarle y poder estar con el amor de su vida.

**"Y colorín colorado, todas las estrellas habían hablado…"**

**FINAL!**

* * *

***Marie sale tambaleante de su cueva, sonriendo con los ojos rojos por haber llorado* ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué en verdad la mataría?**

**Nah, no en este fic, jajajaja.**

**Gente con cáncer muere & vive, ¿por qué Bella tenía que ser la que moría, si ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar esa batalla? Quería matarla, pero no en este fic.**

**Como sea, mil millones de gracias a todos los que me siguieron en este fic, que lo amaron, que lo pusieron en favoritos, en alertas, que siguieron leyendo a pesar de todo. En serio, son las mejores.**

**Ahora, sí… los AGRADECIMIENTOS *eso sonó raro…***

**LizzieSwanCullen****, ****Evetwilight11****, ****janalez****, ****Gretchen CullenMasen****, ****Osbelys****, ****jupy****, ****mmenagv****, ****Gatita Cullen****, ****solecitopucheta****, ****Breyeli****, ****Teffy Cullen Salvatore****, ****Kjmima****, ****Lilly Black Masen****, sara, ****Suiza-love****, ****Angie Masen****, ****kikaly****, ****carlita16****, ****indii93****, ****yolabertay****, ****SalyLuna****, ****Luisa Fernanda, ****gabyCGEC****, ****Yesi-Cullen93****, ****mvfap18****, ****Beastyle****.**

**También a todas las lectoras silenciosas, son todas muy lindas & mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ahora, el lunes regreso a clases, pero seguiremos con Destino & LDUA, en Octubre o Noviembre empezaré una nueva historia. Espero verlas por aquí, jejejeje.**

**Las amooo!**

**Cambio & Fuera.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura Realizada—**


End file.
